Super Smash Loud Bros
by ikeyrev37
Summary: When Iggy’s invention cause the Loud Kids to separate in the Smash World, Lincoln, Lynn, Lola and Lana must team up with Mario and the Smashers to find the rest of the family and return them home.
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Loud Bros.

Chapter 1:Loud Siblings Meets Smashers

So Kirby mind telling me what happened said a short man with a red cap and blue overalls looking at a pink puffball with a serious look on his face.

It wasn't my fault it was Yoshi's idea said Kirby pointing at a green dinosaur.

You're the one that said let's get some cookies Kirby said Yoshi.

No i didn't said Kirby.

Yes you did said Yoshi.

No i didn't

Yes you did

No i didn't

Yes you did

No i didn't.

Quiet both of you said Mario,i don't care whose's idea was it but i do know that both of you will be cleaning up this mess.

But they both said before being cut off.

No buts now get to it said Mario as he handed Yoshi and Kirby brooms and walk away.

I can't believe that i got to clean up with you said Kirby looking at Yoshi.

Well it wasn't my fault said Yoshi.

Oh hush up said Kirby.

Yeah yeah hey want to go see how Iggy is doing said Yoshi.

But Mario said that we need to clean this mess up said Kirby.

Relax after we clean this mess up we can go see how he is doing Yoshi said.

Oh okay said Kirby as he and Yoshi clean up the cookie bits off the floor.

5 minutes later

Well we're done said Kirby as he and Yoshi put away the brooms, now let's go see how Iggy is doing.

Ok said Yoshi, but i bet i can beat you first he said as he ran leaving Kirby behind.

Oh It's on said Kirby as he ran behind Yoshi trying to catch up to him but couldn't reach him in time as Yoshi made it to Iggy's door first with Kirby catching his breath.

Told you i win said Yoshi.

Oh shut up and knock already said Kirby.

But before Yoshi could knock there was an explosion causing him and Kirby to fly to the wall.

What the heck was that they both said.

Come on let's see what was that said Kirby as he and Yoshi got up and ran into Iggy's room

Cough cough holy moly said Yoshi.

This room is a mess said Kirby as he look at the source of the explosion.

Yoshi take a look at this said Kirby as he look at a broken machine.

Is that what i think it is said Yoshi as he look it closely.

Yep it's a dimension machine guys said a koopaling with green hair and glasses who was standing by a human with clothes that resembles splatoon.

Iggy,Ikey you guys ok said Yoshi as he and Kirby went to check on them.

Yeah we're okay said Ikey as he wipe away the dirt off Iggy's glasses

And guess what it works said Iggy.

You mean Kirby said while looking at Iggy.

Yes it works said Iggy.

Exactly how you manage to build a dimension machine without anyone noticing said Yoshi as he look at Iggy.

Ok ok i'll tell you said Iggy as he clear his throat.

Flashback

Hey Iggy what you doing said Ikey.

I'm building a dimension machine said Iggy.

A dimension machine said Ikey.

It's like a time machine only it can bring people from other dimensions said Iggy.

Cool that's awesome said Ikey.

Indeed it is awesome said Iggy as he wipe the sweat off his eyebrows.

So how does it work said Ikey as he went to touch it only to be swatted away by iggy.

Don't touch said Iggy i'll show you.

Ow said Ikey as he rub his hand that hurt.

Oh stop your whining said Iggy as he turn on the machine causing it to glow.

Wow said Ikey.

Wow indeed now let me show you how it works Iggy said as he turn the knob to Royal Woods.

First i set the knob to a dimension,then i push this button for the coordinates and finally Iggy said as he pulled the lever once i pulled this down pop comes the people.

Cool but can i ask a quick question said Ikey.

Yeah what is it said Iggy.

Why is it shaking said Ikey as he and Iggy look at the machine which started to shake violently.

Uhh that wasn't supposed to happen said Iggy as he and Ikey began backing away.

Hit the deck said Ikey as the machine exploded causing pieces to fly and smoke to come.

Flashback Ended

And that's what happened said Iggy causing Yoshi and Kirby to look confused.

So let me get this straight you build a machine that brings people from other dimensions to our world said Yoshi.

Hey it worked said Iggy besides what could possibly happened.

As Iggy finish saying that sentence a blood-curling scream reached their eardrums.

What was that noise said Kirby.

I think that was Mario said Ikey.

Is he okay said Iggy.

Everybody shush and listen said Yoshi.

Get the snake off him Lana

What makes you think that's what i'm trying to do Lola.

It would be easy to do if he stop moving around.

Mama mia mama mia mama mia.

I got him.

Lynn don't do anything rash.

Relax Lincoln i won't hurt him.

Iggy your machine worked said Ikey as he hug him.

Yeah yeah let me go we got to save Mario said Iggy as he,Ikey,Yoshi and Kirby ran downstairs to save him but only to found out something odd.

Pulling the snake off Mario was a 13 year old girl who was wearing sports uniform, standing beside her was too 6 year olds girls, one was wearing a princess attire, while the other was wearing a murky green t-shirt under over dark blue overalls.

Helping the 13 year girl was a 11 year old boy with short white hair and was wearing an orange polo shirt,blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes.

C-C-Can't breathe said Mario as his face turn blue prompting the 13 year girl to pry the snake off him causing it to land on the floor and slither to the 6 year old girl with the overalls.

Heh heh sorry that's El Diablo's way of saying hello she said with a grin on her face.

By almost squeezing me to death said Mario.

Hey you're lucky he didn't bite you the girl with the overalls said.

I would rather get bitten then almost being squeezed to death said Mario as he clear his throat, but then again If that's his way of saying hello then hello to you El Diablo.

El Diablo responded with a hissing sound.

I can tell he doesn't like me now said Mario backing away from him.

So wait you got a snake who you called El Diablo which is spanish for the devil Ikey said causing Mario and the others to look at him,Yoshi,Iggy and Kirby.

How long were you guys standing there said the 13 year old girl with a stern look.

Long enough to see that my dimension machine worked said Iggy.

Dimension machine? What dimension machine said Mario with a confused look.

Long story short i build a machine that is able to bring people from other dimensions to here said Iggy.

Where's here exactly? asked the 11 year old.

In Smash Mansion said Yoshi.

Hey i was supposed to say that said Ikey.

Well you're too late said Yoshi causing Ikey to smack him in the back of his head.

Oww jerk said Yoshi.

I'll be one said Ikey, anyway i think we got off the wrong foot let me introduce ourselves i'm Isaiah the Mii Fighter but call me Ikey for short.

I'm Iggy Koopa said Iggy as he adjust his glasses.

The name is Yoshi said Yoshi as he clear his throat.

And my name is Kirby said Kirby.

And you already know Mario said Ikey.

Well let me introduce ourselves my name is Lincoln Loud the 11 year old boy said.

My name is Lynn said the 13 year old girl.

I'm Lana and this is my twin Lola the 6 year old girl with the overalIs said.

Well nice to meet you guys said Ikey as he and Lincoln shook hands.

Nice to meet you guys too said Lincoln.

I hope the others are okay said Lynn causing Mario,Ikey,Kirby,Yoshi,and Iggy to look at her.

Wait there's more of you? said Yoshi i thought there were only you and them.

Oh no no no Yoshi there's more of us said Lincoln causing Yoshi to drop his jaw.

Exactly how many of you guys are there to be exact ask Yoshi.

Well there's me,Lola,Lana,Lynn,Luna,Luan,Lori,Leni,Lisa,Lucy,and finally Lily said Lincoln causing not only Yoshi to drop his jaw but also Kirby,Ikey,Mario,and Iggy's jaws to drop as well.

So if you guys are here then that means Iggy said before realizing something gasp oh no

Oh no what they all said.

The others must be in Smash City said Iggy.

Say what said Ikey and Lynn.

We got to go Smash City and bring them here said Mario as he began to ran out the door with the others following him.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Super Smash Loud Bros

Chapter 2: Shopping Mall Disaster

So how are we gonna find them said Iggy as he,Kirby,Yoshi, Mario,Ikey,Lincoln, Lynn,Lola and Lana standing outside thinking of ideas.

We can split up said Mario.

I don't think that's a good idea Mario said Lincoln.

And why is that not a good idea Lincoln said Mario.

Cause we might get lost said Lincoln, and besides we don't know this world better than you guys do.

Huh i guess you're right Lincoln said Mario.

I got it said Ikey we can take my car.

Your car Lincoln,Lynn,Lola and Lana said while giving Ikey a confused look.

Yeah that way we won't have to split up and it will be easier to look for them said Ikey.

Uhh quick question how old are you asked Lola.

16 said Ikey.

You're 16 said Lana,i thought you were 18.

I will be 18 in a year said Ikey.

Wait wait wait said Mario how about this, we'll take my car.

You mean that gla car Mario said Ikey

Yeah said Mario and besides you're too young to drive.

I'm only 16 said Ikey.

And your point is said Mario.

Sigh fine we'll take your car Mario said Ikey feeling defeated.

Sure now then said Mario as he pull out his car keys and press the horn button let's go.

Where is it said Yoshi.

In the garage said Mario.

Wait you put it in the garage said Kirby looking dumbfounded.

Yeah let's a go said Mario walking to the car with the others following in pursuit.

Hey Mario can i ask you a question Lynn asked him

Hmm sure Lynn said Mario.

Are you a good driver said Lynn causing Mario to look at her.

Why yes of course said Mario. Why?

Just asking said Lynn.

Are we at the gar- Iggy said before contacting face first To the garage door oww.

Well here we are said Kirby trying to hold in his laughter.

Now then stand back say Mario as he open the garage causing the door to open and causing it to reveal a 2017 Mercedes- Benz GLA SUV.

Wow said Ikey and the others flabbergasted.

You mean we get to ride in that omg yes said Lola.

Yep now get in said Mario.

Shotgun said Ikey and Yoshi causing them to look at each other.

Hey i call shotgun first said Yoshi.

No i did said Ikey poking Yoshi's belly.

No you didn't

Yes i did

No you didn't

Yes i did

No you didn't

Guys relax said Lincoln now who called shotgun first.

I did they both said.

Ok who called shotgun when they were looking at Mario"s car Lincoln ask the two of them.

I did Ikey said

I didn't said Yoshi.

Then it's settled said Lincoln you get in the front seat Ikey while Yoshi sits with me,Iggy,Kirby,Lynn,Lola and Lana.

Ok they both said.

Told you i call shotgun taunted Ikey causing Yoshi to punch him in the head.

Oww you jerk said Ikey.

That was payback for what you did to me earlier Ikey said Yoshi with a smirk on his face.

Oh bite me said Ikey.

Hey said Mario you guys getting in or not.

Of course coming they said with Ikey getting in the front seat while Yoshi getting in the back seat.

Now then who should we look for said Iggy.

I know let's look for Leni said Lola.

Ok first person to look for is Leni,floor it Mario said Ikey.

Okie dokie said Mario starting the car.

So what does Leni like to do Lincoln said Mario.

Well she likes to do fashion said Lincoln and she's special.

Special? said Yoshi causing him to look at Lincoln what do you mean she's special.

She's special in her own way let's just leave it at that said Lana.

Oh okay said Yoshi then realizing something gasp there's a mall that has fashion clothes in it.

Of course the Smash Mall said Ikey,and with Leni liking fashion we can easily find her there.

Yeah,wait said Mario.

What said Iggy.

Isn't that were the rest are at said Mario causing Iggy and the others to gasp.

Oh no if they found Leni said Lana.

Then that means said Iggy.

They're gonna find out that we're not from here said Lynn with a worried look.

And they might tell Master Hand said Kirby.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh they all said.

Drive faster Mario yell Yoshi and Lana.

Okay said Mario as he push the gas pedal real hard causing the car to go faster than 50 mph.

Don't worry Leni Ikey said in his mind we'll rescue you.

Meanwhile at the Smash Mall

Ha i told you i win Dedede say a brown monkey with a red tie around his neck.

That's because you cheated Donkey Kong said a penguin wearing a red jacket and wielding a hammer.

No i didn't said Donkey Kong you're just a sore loser.

Grrr growled Dedede as he prepare to swing his hammer to whack Donkey Kong,but before he could do that he was stop by a voice.

Dedede put your hammer down the voice said causing him to do so.

The voice belongs to a human like Ikey instead however he's wearing clothes that resemble Tekken.

And standing along side him was a blue hedgehog with white gloves and red shoes with yellow stripes.

Thank you Joe said Donkey Kong with Dedede giving him a angry look.

But Joe,Sonic he cheated said Dedede.

Exactly how he cheated said Sonic with his arms fold across his chest.

He kept spamming the same attack over and over again said Dedede pointing a finger at Donkey Kong.

Yeah yeah anyway where's Corrin,Ness,Diddy,and Lucas Joe said looking at them.

They're still at the games section Dedede said with a smile on his face.

Sigh Sonic go check on them said Joe.

Okay said Sonic as he ran fast turning into a blur.

As for you two Joe say while looking at Donkey and Dedede,we need to buy food for the mansion not have the time to play around on some arcade machine.

Okay they both said.

Meanwhile

Come on Ness we have to report back to Joe and the others said a monkey wearing a red cap and shirt.

Ok Diddy said a boy wearing a red hat and shirt with blue and yellow stripes with a backpack around his back we just have to find Lucas and Corrin.

They're probably looking at the NES Classic Edition said Diddy Kong flipping his hat.

They're probably are said Ness looking at them from afar found them.

Ness,Diddy what are you guys doing there said a boy with blonde hair wearing a red shirt with yellow stripes with a man wearing armor with a cape by his neck.

Checking out the PS4 games said Ness.

Well come to us said Lucas prompting Ness and Diddy to come where Lucas and Corrin were at.

Now that all of us are here said Corrin we should get going be-

Before Sonic comes at us lighting speed said Ness.

Huh said Corrin turning around to see Sonic behind him causing him to jump.

There you guys are said Sonic, what were you doing.

Well me and Diddy was looking at PS4 games while Corrin and Lucas was looking at the NES Classic Edition Ness explained to Sonic.

Okay I suppose Sonic said,but there's no time to waste Joe and the others must be at the line already come on and with that he ran off leaving dust clouds behind.

Oh shoot let's go said Corrin as he activitied his wings leaving Ness,Lucas,and Diddy Kong behind.

Hey wait for us they said running behind to catch up to Corrin and Sonic.

Meanwhile at the beginning of the mall.

Mama mia this place is huge said Mario as he and the others were at the entrance of the mall.

How are we gonna find Leni in this place said Lincoln,this is bigger then the mall back in Royal Woods.

Well it looks like we'll have to split up to look for her said Iggy.

Are you sure asked Lynn cause this place is massive.

Yeah said Kirby,cause if we split up we'll cover more ground.

I guess so say Yoshi,but who is going with who?

I"ll go with Lynn said Ikey, Mario you're go with Lincoln, Yoshi and Kirby you go with the twins everybody understand.

Gotcha they all said.

Wait what about me say Iggy.

You go solo says Kirby.

Oh okay said Iggy.

All right then let's go find Leni Ikey said and with that they went their separate ways to find her.

Meanwhile at the food court

Ugh i don't feel good said a short fat man wearing a yellow cap and purple overalls holding his stomach in pain.

I told you don't eat to much Wario said a tall man wearing a green cap and blue overalls like Mario.

Do you have to use the bathroom asked a turtle-like koppa who was drinking a cup of soda.

Yeah if you got to go me and Ludwig can take you said a koopaling with a red tuff of hair and bib around his neck standing by him was an another koopaling with two big tuffs of blue hair with a disgusted look on his face.

I'm not taking him to the bathroom with you Jr said Ludwig now why don't you and Luigi take him.

Who said it got to be me Ludwig said Luigi with a look of disgusted on his face.

Uhh i did said Ludwig

Will someone take him to the bathroom with me said Jr.

Oh i'll take you Wario said Bowser grabbing his hand.

Thanks Bowser say quick question said Wario.

Yeah, what is it said Bowser.

Either my eyes are playing tricks on me or do i see Kirby and Yoshi with two 6 year olds said Wario still holding his stomach.

What do you mean Bowser said before seeing something off.

What is it dad asked Jr before he too saw something quite off.

What are Yoshi and Kirby doing here said Luigi and who are those two 6 years old kids with them.

Hmm this seems suspicious said Ludwig,Kirby and Yoshi never and i repeat never come to the mall unless there is a all eat you can buffet.

No this mall didn't had a all eat you buffet on Saturday said Luigi.

Hmm Jr,Ludwig go spy on them said Bowser,Luigi you and me is taking Wario to the restroom.

Yes dad let's go Ludwig said Jr as he got in his koppa clown car and drove off.

Hey wait for me said Ludwig as he too got in his koppa clown car and drove off leaving Bowser and Luigi to deal with Wario and catching up with Bowser Jr.

Meanwhile with Kirby,Yoshi,Lola and Lana

Are you sure this is where Leni would be Yoshi asked Lana.

Yes said Lana, she would be in here buying dresses.

Well she's right Yoshi said Kirby with a smirk.

Oh hush u- Yoshi began to say before turning around.

What is it said Kirby.

I think we're being watched said Yoshi.

What said Kirby who proceeds to bring his hammer out, who is it.

I don't know Lola,Lana stay behind Kirby, say Yoshi as he turn his hands into his fists.

Okay they both said staying behind Kirby while he and Yoshi went to check out the rack of clothes that was making a strange noise.

On 3 one,two,three said Kirby as he and Yoshi check behind the rack of clothes, huh there's nothing here.

I thought we were being watched said Yoshi.

I think your ears were playing tricks on you Yoshi said Lola cause if i heard something i would have hear it loud and clear.

Huh well then let's move on woah said Yoshi as El Diablo went past him and attack the rack of clothes.

Why is he attacking the rack of clothes yelled Kirby.

I don't know said Lana he's acting weird.

Well get him before he destroyed them said Lola.

He's a snake Lola snakes don't do that much dama- Yoshi said before ear-shattering screams fill the clothes store.

Ah a snake said a voice that Kirby and Yoshi realized.

Is that who i think it is said Kirby.

Get it off get it off another voice said.

It is said Yoshi as he pull back the rack of clothes to reveal the people whose voices belongs to.

Get him off me said Ludwig with El DIablo wrapped around his body.

Hold still Ludwig said Jr as he prepared to smack El Diablo off Ludwig, however El Diablo slither off Ludwig and into Lana's hands causing him and Jr to turn around to meet face to face with a pissed off Yoshi, Kirby, Lola And Lana.

Hey guys said Ludwig chuckling lightly

WHAT are you guys doing here said Kirby with anger in his voice.

Meanwhile with Mario and Lincoln

At this rate we'll never find her said Mario running out of breath.

She isn't that hard to find said Lincoln who too was out of breath.

Really Lincoln we look up, down, and all around this mall and yet we can't find her said Mario.

Well we got to try harder said Lincoln not determined to give up.

How asked Mario we looked everywhere.

If only there was a way to Lincoln began to say before an idea struck in his head that's it.

What is it asked Mario.

I just remember something Lisa put GPS tracking devices in our phones said Lincoln as he pull out his phone.

When was this said Mario.

Not too long ago before we were teleported here said Lincoln as he open his phone, now if i remember the directions she told me he went to his contacts scroll down to Leni's number and press GPS for Leni.

It should be working right about now said Lincoln as his phone began flashing.

Is it working said Mario as he waited for Lincoln's answer.

Suddenly Lincoln's phone turn into a GPS locater, and yes it is said Lincoln.

Yahoo said Mario,so where is she?

Let's see, hmm it appears that she's at the mud spa said Lincoln.

Mud spa? said Mario i didn't know this mall had a mud spa.

Well the more you know Mario said Lincoln, now come on let's a go.

Hey that's my line Mario said causing Lincoln to form a smile on his face.

To the mud spa we go said Lincoln as he and Mario ran before something bad happens to her.

Meanwhile with Iggy

How long is this mall yelled Iggy as he was out of breath,tired and frustrated, his mind told to quiet but his heart told to keep going and don't give up.

I need to relax said Iggy as he turn to his left and saw a mud spa store.

Huh i never knew this place had a mud spa Iggy said i'll think i"ll go in he started walking in when he heard voices.

Thanks for the spa it was like so comfortable.

Well Leni i think i want to hang with you more often.

Now now Samus we only went in there to relax, we need to get going.

Oh stop being a party pooper Kamui.

For once she's right Samus we have to go back with the others before they get worried.

And let's not forget we need to help Leni find her brother and the rest of her sisters.

I hope they're like ok or something.

Poor things must be lost and confused.

Hey Leni your phone is going off.

It Is? gasp it's from Lincoln.

What

It's a GPS locater.

Oh yeah Lisa put GPS chips in our phones.

I think they're coming our way.

Well let's go meet them like hurry.

Okay let's go.

Gasp said Iggy so Samus,Bayonetta,and Kamui founded Leni and they're running where Lincoln and Mario is, i better go follow them and call Yoshi and Ikey he said pursuing the girls.

Meanwhile with Ikey and Lynn.

Where could she be said Lynn as she and Ikey was running out of breathe.

I don't know said Ikey but one thing for sure if we don't find her soon i'm gonna pass out real soon.

What do you mean Lynn asked with a confuse look on her face.

I- I have asthma said Ikey causing Lynn to gasp.

Oh you poor thing Lynn said while giving ikey a hug.

Thank you Lynn but not to worry i got this Ikey said as he pull out his inhaler two puffs of this and i'm back at full strength.

Then take it now Lynn said shoving the inhaler in Ikey's mouth.

Mmph said Ikey.

Oh sorry Lynn said taking the inhaler out of his mouth causing him to cough.

Lynn really? Ikey said grabbing the inhaler out of her hands.

Sorry said Lynn but i didn't want you to die on me.

Relax Ikey said as he took his 2 puffs i ain't gonna die on no one when i have this okay he resume putting it back in his pocket now let's go find Leni befor-

Suddenly Ikey's phone began to ring.

Who is it asked Lynn.

It's Iggy said Ikey putting the phone up to his ear yello.

Ikey i found her said Iggy on the phone.

What you found Leni Ikey said.

She's with Samus,Bayonetta, and Kamui,they're trying to find Mario and Lincoln Iggy said.

Well where are you Ikey asked him

I'm following them now said Iggy can you see me?

As a matter of fact yes i see them and you Ikey said.

Good you and Lynn follow me and call Yoshi said Iggy.

Alrighty then bye said Ikey hanging up on Iggy come on Lynn.

Right behind you Lynn said as she and Ikey ran to follow Iggy.

Meanwhile back with Kirby,Yoshi,The Twins,Bowser Jr and Ludwig.

I'm gonna ask you again said Kirby what are you guys doing here.

We were sent here to spy on you by my dad said Bowser Jr prompting Ludwig to slap him.

You idiot said Ludwig.

Oww well you're the idiot for screaming like a girl blowing our cover Jr said.

Hey cut it out said Kirby.

Anyway why did Bowser sent you guys to spy on us Yoshi asked the two of them.

Cause he know something fishy was up when we saw you guys with those two Ludwig said pointing at Lola and Lana.

You mean us Lola said pointing at herself and Lana

Yes you two specially you with the snake Ludwig said pointing at El Diablo which prompt the snake to hiss at him.

Hey it's not his fault Lana said rubbing El Diablo's back.

Okay i tell you it all started when Yoshi was beginning to say before his phone began to ring.

Hold up say Yoshi to Bowser Jr and Ludwig as he answer his phone.

Yes Ikey said Yoshi.

Iggy found Leni said Ikey causing Yoshi to drop his jaw.

Wait say that again Yoshi said

Iggy found Leni and me and Lynn are in hot pursuit Ikey said over the phone causing Lola and Lana to hear him.

How did he find her asked the green dino.

He founded her when she came out of a mud spa along with Samus,Bayonetta and Kamui Ikey said.

Well where is he asked Yoshi.

He's following them they're trying to find Mario and Lincoln said the mii fighter.

Holy smokes i'll follow you guys bye said Yoshi as he hung up his phone.

Guys you won't believe this, Leni has been found Yoshi said prompting the twins to spin around like crazy and Kirby doing the same

Well where are they ask Lola and Lana.

Ikey and Lynn is following Iggy who is following Leni,Samus,Bayonetta, Kamui who's trying to find Mario and Lincoln Yoshi explained to them.

Well what we standing around here for let's go said Kirby as he began to run only to stopped by Yoshi.

Hold it Kirby what about them Yoshi said pointing at Jr and Ludwig.

Well they can come with us Lola suggested.

Or we can leave them here Lana Suggested.

You guys are coming with us Kirby asked Jr and Ludwig.

I guess said Jr after all Iggy might explain to us what the heck is going on.

Yeah said Ludwig getting in his koopa clown car.

Alright then let's go said Yoshi with Kirby and the others following him.

Meanwhile back with Mario and Lincoln

Why is Leni coming toward us said Lincoln

Unless she's not alone said Mario causing him to run.

Hey wait for me Mario Lincoln said catching up to him.

What do you mean she's not alone Lincoln asked Mario.

Think about it,it won't make sense if Leni was running to us alone said Mario.

Are you thinking what i'm thinking said Lincoln.

Yep said Mario.

She must have someone with her said Lincoln.

Exactly said Mario and look there she is.

Gasp there she is Leni over here shouted Lincoln.

She don't see you Lincoln you gotta try harder Mario said here i'll help.

Hey guys over here shouted Mario waving his hat to signal the girls

Is that gasp it is Lincoln shouted Leni as she ran toward Mario and Lincoln's direction.

Leni wait for us Samus said as she,Bayonetta and Kamui also ran toward her direction.

Uhh Mario said Lincoln.

Yeah Lincoln said Mario.

You should move Lincoln told him.

And why is that Mario asked him.

Because oof too late said Lincoln as he was being squeezed to death by Leni's bearhug.

Oh i miss you i miss you i miss you said a very excited Leni not realizing that she is squeezing Lincoln too hard.

Leni can't breathe said a purple faced Lincoln prompting Leni to let go of him.

Oops sorry Lincoln said Leni as she let go of Lincoln making him get some air back in his body.

I can tell that you're a hugger Mario said to Leni causing her to look at the plumber.

Oh you must be his friend Leni said.

Yep i'm a Mario and you must be Leni Loud said Mario.

Gasp how do you know my name are you a mind reader Leni asked Mario.

No he's not a mind reader Leni Lynn said with Ikey,Iggy,Yoshi,Kirby,Lola,Lana,Bowser Jr,and Ludwig right behind her.

How long were you standing there Leni asked.

Well long enough to see you put Lincoln in a bearhug Ikey said jokingly.

Okay let's not get carried away said Bayonetta we need answers.

Yeah and Iggy is the only one that can tell us what's going on said Ludwig looking at Iggy with a uh oh expression on his face.

Uhh Iggy said.

No uhh Iggy Samus said now tell us what's going on.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Super Smash Loud Bros

Chapter 3:Race To The Science Fair.

Well we're waiting Iggy said Samus causing him to snap into reality.

Ok ok i'll tell you Iggy said annoyed by Samus's bickering.

It all started back in the mansion i was making a dimension machine Iggy said before being cut off by Ludwig.

Whoa whoa whoa what said Ludwig.

A dimension machine Iggy said.

You mean a time machine said Jr.

No you dolt a dimension machine it has the same function as a time machine only it can bring people from other dimensions Iggy said annoyed by Jr's stupidity.

Well sorry princess said Jr.

Grrr ahem anyway where was i said Iggy oh yeah i remember i was making a dimension machine when Ikey came to check on me.

Yeah i remember Ikey recalled i ask him what he was doing and he said he was making a dimension machine.

I show him how it works said Iggy and when he said why the machine was shaking i look back and the machine was shaking crazy.

And next thing you know boom said Ikey the machine exploded and pieces were flying and his room was covered in smoke.

Lucky for us Yoshi and Kirby came to check on us Iggy said pointing at them, if it wasn't for them i don't know what would happened.

So let me get this straight Samus said you build a dimension machine.

Yeah and it worked said Iggy.

Well yeah it worked Iggy said Ludwig cause you brought them to our world he said pointing at Lincoln,Lola,Lana,Leni and Lynn no offense.

None taken said Lynn.

Boy that's something i think Lisa would be proud of said Lincoln causing the others to look at him, what.

Correct me if i'm wrong said Yoshi but isn't Lisa the smart one in your family?

Yes she is said Leni.

Well we need to find her fast said Ikey.

But we don't know where she is Mario said.

But we do a voice said causing Mario and the others to look behind them.

It was Joe and the rest with smirks on their faces.

Guys what are you doing here said a flabbergasted Kirby.

We heard everything and decided to help you guys out said Sonic.

Really said Iggy.

Yep really said Bowser.

All righty the more the merrier said Mario.

So how you guys know where Lisa is asked Lana.

Well you see said Joe.

Flashback

What's taking the girls so long said Sonic stomping his feet in annoyance.

I think the better question is what's taking Bowser,Luigi,Bowser Jr,Wario,and Ludwig so long said Ness, they should be back from the food court.

Look there they are Diddy said pointing a finger at Bowser,Luigi,and Wario but where is Jr and Ludwig?

Lets ask them when they're close to us said Lucas.

Hey guys sorry we're late we had to take Wario to the bathroom said Luigi chuckling lightly.

Yeah that's nice and all but where's Jr and Ludwig asked Corrin.

Bowser sent them to spy on Yoshi and Kirby said Wario causing the others to bounce back in shock.

Yoshi and Kirby? both Ness and Diddy said.

Those two never come here unless there is an all you can eat buffet said Joe.

Well the mall don't have an all you can eat buffet on saturdays Luigi remarked.

Huh that is strange said Joe.

Which reminds me after we finished buying this stuff and getting the girls we need to pick up Greninja and Charizard from the science fair said Dedede.

Don't worry Dedede said Joe we'll pick up them soon.

Suddenly Joe's phone began to ring.

Speaking of Greninja and Charizard that must be them right now said Joe as he pick up his phone and answer it.

Hello wait what? Slow down Greninja speak very carefully. You find who? A girl with glasses how old is she? she's 4 year old. Well what her name is? Lisa Loud. Okay okay we'll pick you guys shortly just stay there alright bye.

Who was it said Ness.

It was Greninja and apparently he and Charizard found a 4 year old girl said Joe.

Wait what Sonic said with a shocked expression on his face.

You're pulling on our legs aren't you Donkey Kong said.

I wish i was but i'm telling the truth said Joe,although i wonder how that happened.

Wait i remember something Ness said.

Well what is it said Bowser spill the beans.

Last night Iggy told me that he was making a dimension machine that was able to bring people from other dimensions to our world Ness said.

Of course i knew Iggy had something to do with this said Bowser.

Well what are we waiting for let's go said Sonic.

Hold it hotshot Joe said i know you wanted to beat up Iggy but we gotta wait till we finished buying all this stuff and bring it back in the mansion

Isn't there a faster way said Luigi.

Sadly no said Joe.

Oh man said Dedede, now how we gonna know where Jr and Ludwig is.

I wish we know Joe said before a scream cause him to jump.

Gasp it is Lincoln

Hey Leni wait for us

Don't forget about us

Holy moly their are fast.

Don't lose your breath Ikey

Trust me Lynn i ain't.

Well now i guess we know where the girls are Sonic said.

Is it me or did i heard Ikey asked Ness.

Yep you heard him come on said Joe grabbing the groceries with Sonic and the others following him.

Flashback ended.

So she's at the science fair with Greninja and Charizard Ikey asked

Yep said Bowser.

But you gotta wait for us said Lucas

And why is that said Kirby.

Cause Sonic said holding a bag in his hand we brought groceries and we need to bring them back in the mansion.

I guess so said Ikey, so that way it would be easier for all of us to stick together.

Okay then said Joe you wait for us in the parking lot of the mall and all of us will go to the science fair.

Sounds good to me Ikey said.

Meanwhile at the science fair.

Charizard can you please pick something said an annoyed water ninja frog.

Don't rush me Greninja i'm choosing as fast as i can said a orange fire dragon.

Well apparently you ain't choosing faster said a 4 year old girl with short shaggy brown hair and is wearing large glasses.

Okay Lisa geeze will both of ya get off my back said Charizard getting annoyed at the slightest.

If he don't pick something soon i'm gonna exploded Greninja said in his mind.

Let me get the chicken box with fries Charizard said.

Finally said Lisa and Greninja.

Would you like hot sauce on everything sir asked the Employee.

Yes said Charizard.

Ok sir said the Employee handing Charizard a piece of paper with a number when your order is done be prepared to hear your number.

Okay then thank you ma'am said Charizard as he, Lisa and Greninja went to sit down.

Next time i'm picking for us said Greninja.

Oh come on ya big baby said Charizard, i didn't take that long.

Are you really gonna say that with a straight face Greninja asked him

Yep said Charizard.

I just hope that they get my food right this time said Greninja.

Oh come on it wasn't that bad the last time said Charizard.

They put pickles and onions on my cheeseburger and i specially said no pickles and onions Greninja yell at Charizard causing him to laugh.

Nobody can't understand you with half your tongue around your mouth said Charizard prompting Greninja to create a water shrunken.

Why i oughta said Greninja trying to throw the water shrunken at Charizard only for Lisa to interfere between the two.

Greninja stop it and Charizard stop being mean to him said Lisa scolding the two.

But it's true said Charizard.

You two act like Children sometimes said Lisa.

But you're a kid Lisa the both of them said to her.

I act mature for my age Lisa said.

But you're only 4 Greninja said.

And your point is said Lisa.

Nothing said Greninja.

That's what i thought said Lisa.

Order 66 your food is ready shouted the Employee.

Oh our food's ready said Charizard as he,Lisa and Greninja got up and went to the food store line to get their food.

Meanwhile with Ikey and the others.

So Wario throw up on the way back said Ikey holding in his laughter.

Yes Ikey said Joe as he,Wario,Diddy,Lucas, Ness,Sonic,Corrin, Bowser,Kaumi, Bayonetta,Samus, Bowser Jr, Ludwig and Donkey Kong were in a van driven by Dedede while Ikey and the others were in Mario's Mercedes Benz.

You guys ready said Iggy.

Yeah let's do this said Lola.

Hey Mario said Dedede.

Hmm what's up said Mario.

How about we race to the science fair said Dedede.

I don't know said Mario looking back at the others.

Unless ya scared said Dedede.

Oh I ain't scared said Mario.

Then bring it said Dedede.

We about to go fast and furious up in here said Ikey.

I"ll start us off said Yoshi.

3

2

1

Mario and Dedede started their engines waiting for Yoshi to say go.

Go said Yoshi and with that Mario and Dedede put the pedal to the metal causing the others in each vehicle to say whoa.

We're gonna get there first yelled Mario.

In your dreams Mario Dedede yelled back.

Go faster Mario said Ikey.

Hurry Dedede said Joe.

I'm trying they both said with Dedede's vehicle next to Mario's.

Meanwhile with Charizard, Greninja and Lisa

Finally they didn't screw up my food for once said an excited Greninja as he munch on his cheeseburger.

You seem very excited said Charizard biting on a chicken wing causing hot sauce to form on his mouth.

I am excited said Greninja as he swallow a piece of his cheeseburger because they didn't put no onions and no pickles on it this time.

See i told you it was that tongue of yours said Charizard grabbing a napkin and using it to wipe his mouth.

Oh hush said Greninja who resume eating his cheeseburger want a piece Lisa?

No thanks said Lisa munching on a bag of sunchips.

So after we finish eating Charizard said as he was on his 5th chicken wing where shall we go next.

Oh oh i know i know said Greninja we should go look at how the human body works.

I was thinking we should go see the insides of a human body said Lisa.

That's even cooler said Greninja, what do you think Charizard?

I was thinking we should look at how gravity works Charizard said causing Greninja and Lisa to raise eyebrows at him.

Are you serious they both said.

I'm joking said Charizard laughing at Greninja and Lisa's reaction.

Oh you said Greninja.

Well i'm full said Charizard.

Full? but you didn't even touch your fries said Greninja.

I'm saving the rest of it for when we get home said Charizard.

That reminds me said Lisa i wonder how Lincoln and the others are doing.

Don't worry Lisa said Greninja, they'll be okay.

I hope so said Lisa cause i having memories about what happened before we were transported here.

You know i'm thinking something really stupid said Charizard but i don't want to say it.

Just say it Charizard said Greninja i hate when you do that, you think of something but you don't want to say it.

Okay okay fine Charizard said i was thinking what if Iggy had something to do with it.

Oh Charizard now why would you think that Iggy had something to do with th- Greninja began to said before Lisa put her hand on his mouth to silence him.

Wait say that name again Lisa said with a dark tone in her voice.

Iggy said Charizard causing Lisa to slam her fists on the table.

I should have known it had something to do with him yelled Lisa causing Charizard and Greninja to jump at her tone.

What do you mean they both said.

You see me and Iggy have a bit of a rivalry going on Lisa said shocking Greninja and Charizard.

Really he didn't tell us that said Greninja.

Oh really he didn't tell you the time that he build a dimension watch went to my world disguise himself as a human and built a hypnosis ray to use it on Lincoln and my family said Lisa causing Greninja and Charizard to be shocked.

That little Charizard said clutching his fist in rage.

I have a feeling that Iggy might be with Lincoln and the others said Greninja.

How do you know said Lisa.

Cause when i called Mario, Ikey picked up his phone and was talking to me and i heard Iggy's voice along with Lincoln said Greninja.

When was this asked Charizard.

It was when we were waiting for our food Greninja said.

So you mean said Lisa.

Yep Iggy with them said Greninja causing Lisa to faint in his arms.

Did you killed her? Charizard asked Greninja.

No she just pass out said Greninja.

Oh okay said Charizard waking Lisa up from her faint condition.

What happened said Lisa.

You passed out said Greninja lightly laughing.

Meanwhile with Team Ikey and Team Joe.

We beat you guys fair and square said Dedede with his arms folded across his chest.

No you cheated said Mario ready to beat up Dedede.

And exactly how we cheated said Dedede with a smirk on his face.

Cause sir fatty mc fat boy over there threw up on my window said Mario pointing at Wario who proceed to fiip the bird at him.

It's not my fault isn't it said Dedede.

Grrr growled Mario as he summon a fireball from his hand surprising Lincoln,Lola,Lana,Leni,and Lynn.

Whoa how did he do that said Lynn.

I want to make fireballs come out of my hand said Lana.

Mario put away the fireball said Ikey.

And Dedede quit being a jerk said Kirby whacking him in the belly.

Grrr fine said Mario and with a flex of his wrist the fireball disappear.

Well folks we're here said Yoshi.

Mama mia it's looks big said Mario.

That's because we're standing outside of the building said Lincoln, we haven't see the inside of it yet.

Well what are we standing around here for let's go said Sonic.

Hold it speed racer said Joe we need to go over the goal for this.

We already know the goal find Lisa and bring her with us Sonic said dashing in the door.

Sonic wait said Ikey.

It's too late for that now let's follow him inside said Bowser as he and the others follow Sonic in the building.

Holy chili cheese dogs this place is humongous said Sonic as he examined the place.

Sonic what i did say about running of- Joe began to say before dropping his jaw.

Uhh guys quick question said Kaumi.

Yeah Kaumi asked Bayonetta.

How are we gonna find Lisa in this place Kaumi yelled.

This is even bigger than the Smash Mall said Yoshi.

Well we do have one advantage said Luigi.

And what is that bro asked Mario.

Greninja and Charizard are here and they must be with Lisa said Luigi.

But we don't know where they ar- Yoshi started to say before his nose smell something.

Sniff sniff i smell something said Yoshi.

What do you smell Yoshi, Kirby asked him.

I smell Yoshi said before taking a huge sniff hot wings.

Hot wings said Ikey,now why would you smell hot wings?

Wait a minute does Charizard eat chicken wings with hot sauce on them Ness recalled.

Yeah said Jr.

Then that means Kirby said.

Whatever they are Charizard's hot sauce smell has to be on him said Corrin.

Uhh guys something wrong with Yoshi, Lola said causing the others to look at him.

Leeroy Jenkins said Yoshi as he dashed off leaving them in shocked.

Follow that crazy dino said Leni.

She's right if we follow Yoshi we might know where Charizard,Greninja, and Lisa is come on said Mario as he and the others follow the crazed dinosaur.

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Super Smash Loud Bros

Chapter 4: Dino On The Loose.

I never seen Yoshi ran this fast in my life said Sonic as he was beginning to run out of breathe.

Well look who's talking said Mario.

I'm surprised Sonic said Kirby.

Oh shut up said Sonic once we catch him i gonna slap some sense into him.

Look there he is said Lincoln pointing to Yoshi who ran into the gravity section.

Why would he go there ask Lana.

I don't know but let's follow him said Joe as he and the others follow Yoshi.

How about we make things interesting said Bowser.

And what would that be my spiky friend said Dedede.

First one to get Yoshi has to slap him silly said Bowser.

Sounds good to me said Sonic as he went into mach speed leaving Ikey and the others behind.

Oh heck nah he's mine said Ikey activating his speed mode.

I don't think so said Kirby activating his warp star.

Really Bowser said Joe.

What i was kidding said Bowser shrugging his shoulders.

Well you better tell them that said Joe.

It's too late for that now said Lynn.

Let's hurry and find Yoshi before those three do said Corrin.

Meanwhile with Charizard, Greninja, and Lisa.

Do you hear something Greninja asked Charizard.

Nope don't hear anything at all Charizard replied.

Oh okay, although i could have sworn i heard someone saying Leeroy Jenkins very loud said Greninja.

You're just hearing things man said Charizard.

I agree with Charizard Lisa said,your ears are playing tricks on you Greninja.

Oh okay said Greninja.

So where should we go now asked Charizard.

How bout to the tornado section said Greninja.

No way said Charizard i don't want the same thing to happened to me again.

Oh come on please Greninja said with puppy eyes.

Sigh fine let's go said Charizard.

Yay said Greninja, come on.

Hold up said Charizard.

Try to keep up said Greninja running prompting Charizard and Lisa to follow the ninja frog.

Meanwhile with the others.

I'm almost close i can smell them Yoshi said in his mind now i just gotta make sure that Sonic and the others don't stop me.

I almost close to ya Yoshi Sonic said approaching him at mach 5.

Not for long Sonic said Kirby catching up to him on his warp star.

Really cause i'm closer to him than both of ya said Ikey landing in front of Sonic and Kirby.

Playing dirty are we Ikey said Sonic,well then take this he said as he curl up into a ball and homing attack Ikey bouncing him back.

Ah said Ikey taking damage from the homing attack cheap shot hedgehog.

You're too slow said Sonic not paying attention at Kirby who struck him in the face with his foot.

Who's too slow now Sonic taunted Kirby as he stick his tongue out at him.

Grrr it's on Kirby said Ikey and Sonic as they got up and resume running towards him and Yoshi.

I got you now Yoshi said Kirby as he was approaching him closely.

Not for long you don't said Yoshi as he grab Kirby with his tongue making him get off the warp star with the thing disappearing.

Now then what should i Yoshi began to say before looking at a switch on the wall.

Bingo said Yoshi as he spat Kirby out launching him at the switch causing him to hit it.

Gravity deactivated said a voice.

Wait what said Ikey.

So long guys said Yoshi as he ran out of the gravity section.

Yoshi you son of a Sonic began to say before he,Ikey and the others came contacted to the ceiling.

What happened said Lincoln.

Yoshi hit the gravity switch causing the gravity to turn off said Donkey Kong as he was stuck on the ceiling along with the others.

Well we're stuck said Lynn.

Wait a sec Ikey said Joe.

Yeah bro Ikey said.

Didn't Iggy made you a mode for your shoes Joe asked.

Yeah he did Ikey said why?

Cause now might be a good time to use it said Joe with half his face on Bowser's foot.

Oh yeah i remember gravity mode activate said Ikey causing him to fall off the ceiling and into the ground.

Now press the switch so all of us can come down Mario said.

Gotcha said Ikey as he ran to the switch and press it causing the gravity mode to be turned off.

Gravity activated the voice said.

All right,whoa said Kirby falling to the ground only to be catched by Ikey.

Gotcha said Ikey.

Thanks Kirby said before he and Ikey looked at the others you guys okay.

Yeah we're fine Ludwig said,now let's go follow Yoshi.

Let's go Ikey said running as fast as he can with Joe and the others following him.

Meanwhile.

Greninja wait up said Charizard and Lisa.

Come on slowpokes taunted Greninja as he was running to the tornado section.

He's fast for an amphibian Lisa said.

Yeah but he's not faster than Sonic,Charizard said.

Who? said Lisa.

Sonic The Hedgehog never heard of him Charizard said causing Lisa to shake her head.

Well let me put it this way he fast,blue,and can be a pain Charizard said.

Well if this "Sonic" is faster than Greninja i would like to see that said Lisa causing Charizard to laugh.

What's so funny Lisa asked.

It just that you want to see if Sonic is faster than Greninja amused me said Charizard.

Well i want to see with my own eyes and to make sure that you aren't lying to me Lisa said.

I ain't lying to you Lisa there is a reason why Sonic is called the fastest thing alive Charizard said.

And what would that be Lisa asked.

His speed Charizard said.

Whatever let's catch up with Greninja before he leave us behin- Lisa started to say before stopping.

Hey why ya stop Charizard asked.

Look at Greninja Lisa said trying to hold in her laughter.

What i don't see nothing ohhhh Charizard said before looking at Greninja who was rubbing his head.

What happened to him Charizard wondered.

I don't know but it's funny Lisa said laughing her butt off.

Let's go see what happened to him Charizard said grabbing Lisa's hand while she is still laughing.

Yoshi what are you doing here asked the water frog.

Looking for you of course Yoshi replied.

Still you didn't had to ran into me that hard my head hurts said Greninja rubbing his head.

Sorry said Yoshi before looking behind Greninja.

What said Greninja.

Looks like Charizard is behind you and he has someone with him said Yoshi.

Oh you mean Lisa said Greninja.

Ohhhh Yoshi said.

You all right Greninja said Charizard.

Yeah i'm fine Greninja said before looking at Lisa with tears of laughter coming down her face what's so funny.

She's laughing because you ran into Yoshi Charizard replied, speaking of which how you find us.

Because of the hot sauce smell said Yoshi.

Wait you mean Charizard said before looking at his food box in his bag.

Yep that's the one said Yoshi.

Something tells you're not alone are you Greninja asked Yoshi.

Nope said Yoshi.

Ahem anyway said Greninja Yoshi this is Lisa,Lisa Yoshi.

Hey said Yoshi.

Hey yourself Lisa said as she and Yoshi shake hands.

Now where are the others Charizard asked.

Heh heh about that Yoshi began to say before a voice cause him to jump.

Yoshi.

Oh no said Yoshi as he hid behind Charizard, protect me big fella.

What do you mean protect you Charizard asked before catching a blue ball with his hands.

Sonic? Charizard said,what are you doing.

What does it look like i'm doing said Sonic as he uncurled himself,bout to teach Yoshi a lesson.

Sonic get off Charizard Greninja said,and what do you mean about to teach Yoshi a lesson?

Cause he made us go on a wild goose chase said Sonic cracking his knuckles.

Hey the only reason he found us was because of the hot sauce in my food said Charizard.

What you mean hot sauce Charizard asked the blue blur.

You see i think the hot sauce in Charizard's food cause Yoshi to go crazy Lisa said causing Sonic to turn around and look at her.

Ah you must be Lisa Loud Sonic said before putting his hand out for a handshake names Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog.

And you must be the fastest thing alive if i'm correct Lisa said causing Sonic to raise a eyebrow.

Why yes i am said Sonic,what makes you say that?

Cause she wants to see if you were the fastest thing alive and She thought i was lying Charizard said.

Hmm how about this next sister we look for i'll prove to you that i'm the fastest thing alive deal said Sonic.

Deal said Lisa.

So who is the next sister we're looking for Yoshi asked.

Luan Loud said Bowser Jr.

How you guys find us Sonic asked.

Well we saw Yoshi ran into Greninja and you about to attack him said Wario.

So Luan is the next sister to find said Charizard.

Yeah and she's at the amusement park Iggy said.

How do you know that Iggy,Lisa said with a scent of hatred in her tone.

Cause Lemmy texted me Lisa Iggy replied back with the same hatred in his tone.

What's with you two said Ikey

Nothing they both said.

I'm sensing a hint of rivalry Mario said.

Which makes sense due to the fact that they are both scientists said Joe.

Well what are we standing around here for let's go to the amusement park said Luigi.

He's right come on Ikey said with the others following him with the exception of Iggy and Lisa.

You know Lisa it's been a long time since our last encounter Iggy said with a cruel smile on his face.

Indeed it has said Lisa cracking her knuckles.

What you gonna do beat me up Iggy laughed aw how cute.

Let's get something straight here Iggy Lisa said before kicking him between the legs causing him to fall on his knees and grabbing his hair in the process.

Just because you cheated during the last science contest doesn't mean i fought what you did Lisa splat at Iggy.

I won that fair and square Iggy said you're just a sore loser.

Hmm you're right Lisa said pulling on Iggy's hair even harder but tell me this Iggy does a sore loser build a hypnotizing ray and use it on the people she loves.

Oww oww let go Iggy said.

Answer the question yell Lisa.

No Iggy said causing Lisa to let go of his hair and him falling on the floor.

That's what i thought now come on the others must be waiting on us said Lisa walking away leaving Iggy to recover from her assault.

Hey wait for me Iggy said catching up to Lisa.

End Of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Super Smash Loud Bros

Chapter 5 Once,Twice,Three Times A Prankster

What the heck is taking Iggy and Lisa so long Ikey said, i want to go to the amusement park.

Hold your breath Ikey said Mario, in fact they should be coming out right about now.

I hope so Lynn said.

Look there they are now said Kirby as he saw Lisa and Iggy coming out of the entrance.

What took you guys so long said Mario as he open the door for them.

Oh we were chatting Iggy said as he and Lisa got in the car.

Chatting about what said Lana eavesdropping.

None of your concern said Lisa.

Oh come on please tell me Lana said with puppy eyes.

No said Lisa.

So ready to go Ikey asked.

Ready said Kirby.

Ready said Yoshi.

Ready as i'll ever be Lincoln said.

Ready to go said Lynn.

Ready said Lola and Lana.

Absolutely said Lisa.

Let's go Iggy shouted.

Well you heard them Mario let's do it said Ikey as he look at him.

Okie dokie said Mario.

We're ready? said Dedede waiting for Mario's response

Yep let's a go Mario said as he and Dedede started their vehicles.

Next stop to the amusement park Ikey said.

So what does Luan like to do Lincoln? Mario asked.

Well she's what i like to call a prankster Lincoln said causing Mario to gasp.

Wait she's a prankster Lincoln? asked Ikey.

Yeah Lincoln said.

You know what that means? Ikey asked him.

No what does it mean Lincoln said.

It means that me and her can be prankster buddies Ikey said.

Wait you're a prankster Ikey,Lynn asked him with a concern look on her face

Yep and let's just say Mario and the others hates it when i do pranks on them ikey said causing the italian plumber to look at him.

Its that like true Mario? Leni asked.

As much as i want to lie yes Ikey does pranks on me and the others and some of them can be downright hurtful Mario said causing Ikey to have a big grin on his face.

Oh come on half the pranks i did wasn't that bad Ikey said.

You put laxative in my spaghetti yelled Mario.

Mario calm down Ikey said causing Mario to growl at him.

Grrr if i wasn't driving right about now i would kick your butt for revenge said Mario.

Wait when was this? Lana asked.

It was on a Tuesday night Mario recalled.

Flashback

Hey Mario your spaghetti is ready Ikey said.

Oh really bring it up here then Mario said from upstairs.

Oh okay Ikey said chuckling as he put laxative on the spaghetti.

This is gonna be awesome said Ikey trying to hold in his laughter as he brought up Mario's spaghetti into his and Luigi's room.

Here you go Mario Ikey said handing him the plate of spaghetti.

Thanks said Mario as he put the first piece of spaghetti in his mouth.

You're welcome Ikey said as he was about to leave Mario and Luigi's room before looking at the tv hey what you're watching.

The super mario bros super show Mario replied,wanna watch.

Sure said Ikey as he sat on the bed beside Mario.

Huh said Mario.

What's wrong Mario? Ikey said

This spaghetti taste funny Mario said.

How does it taste funny Ikey asked trying to hold in his laughter.

It's taste funny in a weird way Mario said before his stomach growl in agonizingly pain.

Ahh Mario said holding his stomach.

What's wrong Ikey said putting on his panicked face.

I don't feel good said Mario as he got up from the bed and ran into the bathroom leaving behind Ikey who was laughing

Hope you don't crap yourself Mario Ikey said laughing till he was out of breathe.

Flashback Ended

It was only then i realized that he put laxative in my spaghetti Mario said while looking at Ikey who had a ya mad bro expression on his face.

Oh come on at least you didn't crap yourself Ikey said.

But still that was a jerk move you pull Ikey Mario said.

Yeah but that is nothing nothing compared to the prank i did on Yoshi Ikey said while looking at the green dino.

What prank he did on you? Lola asked Yoshi.

Well it was like this Yoshi said.

Flashback

Heh heh Ikey said while putting a fruit on a piece of rope that was connected to a fishing rod this is gonna be purrfect.

Oh Yoshi yelled Ikey come here.

Ughhh what do you want now Ikey can't you see i'm beating Kirby in Mario Kart 8 said a annoyed Yoshi.

Yeah whatever ahem anyway the reason i call you was to tell that you miss a fruit Ikey said causing Yoshi to gasp.

What i never miss a fruit Yoshi said.

Well apparently you miss one Ikey said pointing at the watermelon that was on the fishing rod.

Move out of my way Yoshi said he went to get the fruit only for it to be moving upward when he got closer to it.

What the Yoshi said before looking at Ikey with a angry expression on his face, do you have something to do with this.

What no no Ikey said it probably just hate you.

Nonsense said Yoshi moving forward to Ikey causing the fruit to move back to its original spot.

What the said Yoshi.

Oh look its waiting for you Ikey said with a snicker escaping from his lips.

I don't got time for this said Yoshi as he attempt to grab the fruit off the fishing rod only to cause it to move upward again.

Stop rushing and think Yoshi Ikey said with a cruel smile on his face.

Grrr said Yoshi as he attempt to grab it again with his tongue only for it to hit something metal.

Ahhhhhhh yelled Yoshi as he put his tongue back in his mouth causing Ikey to laugh.

What's so funny yelled Yoshi as he was rubbing his tongue.

I put an invisible fruit on there said Ikey still laughing.

A what? said Yoshi.

An invisible fruit Ikey said who finally stopped laughing it's like a real fruit only thing it's invisible.

You mean to tell me that the thing that i was trying to get was a invisible fruit yelled Yoshi.

Yep Ikey said looking at Yoshi who had eyes of anger you okay.

No i'm not okay Yoshi said as he activated his superdragon form, as a matter of fact i'm gonna burn you alive.

Well gotta go said Ikey as he dashed off with a angry superdragon Yoshi chasing after him.

Flashback ended

Oh you poor thing Lola said giving Yoshi a hug.

Thanks Lola said Yoshi.

Oh give over it Yoshi it's not like i hurt your tongue that bad on that day Ikey said with a smile on his face.

Well yeah you kinda did jerk cause i couldn't eat for 5 days 5 days said Yoshi prompting ikey to shrug his shoulders.

At least all the fruit was safe for those 5 days said Ikey causing Yoshi to finally snap.

Why you little said Yoshi as he grab Ikey by his hair yanking him out of the front seat and into the back of Mario's Mercedes-Benz and proceed to beat him up.

Ikey then grab one of Yoshi's arms with his hand and use the other to punch Yoshi in the nose causing him to lose his balance thus granting Ikey to kick him in his stomach.

It's on now dino boy said Ikey as he jump on top of Yoshi and proceed to let loose some punches to Yoshi's face

Hey hey get off him said Kirby as he,Lincoln,Leni,Lola,Lana,Iggy,and Lisa try to get Ikey off of Yoshi.

Mario not paying attention to the carnage happening in the back decide to put on some music for himself.

Now let's see ah here it is Mario said before playing the song.

(Cue 24K Magic Bruno Mars)

Now to turn it up to drown out the violence going on back there said Mario as he turn the knob all the way up to maximum level and being to sing.

Tonight

I just want to take you higher

Throw your hands up in the sky

Let's set this party off right

Players, put yo' pinky rings up to the moon

Girls, what y'all trying to do?

Twenty four karat magic in the air

Head to toe soul player

Look out uh

Pop pop, it's showtime (show time)

Show time (show time)

Guess who's back again?

Oh they don't know? (go on tell 'em)

Oh they don't know? (go on tell 'em)

I bet they know soon as we walk in (showing' up)

Wearing Cuban links (ya)

Designer minks (ya)

Inglewood's finest shoes (whoop, whoop)

Don't look too hard might hurt ya'self

Known to give the color red the blues

Oh shit, I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket (keep up)

So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket (keep up)

Why you mad, fix ya face ain't my fault y'all be jocking (keep up)

Players only, come on

Put your pinky rings up to the moon

Girls, what y'all trying to do?

Twenty four karat magic in the air

Head to toe soul player

Uh, look out!

Second verse for the hustlas (hustlas) gangstas (gangstas)

Bad bitches and ya ugly ass friends (haha)

Can I preach (uh oh) can I preach (uh oh)

I gotta show 'em how a pimp get it in

First, take your sip (sip), do your dip (dip)

Spend your money like money ain't shit (whoop, whoop)

We too fresh

Got to blame in on Jesus

Hashtag blessed they ain't ready for me

I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket (keep up)

So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket (keep up)

Why you mad fix ya face ain't my fault y'all be jocking (keep up)

Players only, come on

Put your pinky rings up to the moon

Hey girls

What y'all trying to do?

Twenty four karat magic in the air

Head to toe soul player

Uh, look out!

everywhere I go they be like

Oh, soul player

Everywhere I go they be like (oh, soul player oh)

Oh everywhere I go they be like (oh, soul player oh)

Now, now, now watch me break it down like (uh)

Twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic

What's that sound (twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic)

Come on now

Twenty four karat, twenty four karat magic

Don't fight the feeling invite the feeling

Just put your pinky rings up to the moon

Girls, what y'all trying to do? (tell me what y'all trying to do)

Twenty four karat magic in the air

Head to toe soul player (hands up!)

Put your pinky rings up to the moon

Girls, what y'all trying to do? (do)

Twenty four karat magic in the air

Head to toe soul player (twenty four karat) uh, look out

Ah Bruno Mars your songs are always catchy said Mario as he look outside the window and saw that they were at the amusement park.

Well we're here said Mario, and now to deal with this mess.

HEY yelled Mario causing the fighting to stop we're here.

The result had Yoshi biting on Leni's dress while pulling on Ikey's head with Lynn's foot on his stomach with Iggy's glasses in Kirby's hands and on top of Yoshi with his hands around his neck with Lisa assenting him with Lola on top of Ikey grabbing his arms with Lana and Lincoln each grabbing Ikey's legs.

Come on everyone out of the car Mario said with him stepping out first with them doing the same.

Meanwhile

Pika pika pika said a yellow electric mouse with red cheeks pointing at a huge bag of candy.

No Pikachu how many times i told you no big amount of candy every time said a koopaling with a orange shell with multiple pieces of hair each having different colors, besides we gonna be late for the talent show.

Pika pika pika pika pika said Pikachu annoyed at the koopaling.

Look if i buy you that you'll stop being annoying said the koopaling.

Pika! said Pikachu

Sigh ok fine can't believe that i'm bout to do this said the koopaling as he brought out his money and gave it to the cashier I like to buy the giant bag of twizzlers please.

Ok that'll be $25 said the cashier.

Ok here you go sir said the koopaling as he handed him a $25 bill.

Thank you and have a good day the cashier said as he hand the koopaling the giant bag of twizzlers.

You're welcome come on Pikachu the koopaling said as he walking with Pikachu following him.

Pika pika pika? said Pikachu.

You"ll get it after you eat dinner said the koopaling.

Pika pika pika! said Pikachu

What do you mean you already ate dinner said the koopaling.

Pika pika pika Pikachu said crossing his arms.

Luan brought you a sub the koopaling said.

Pika said Pikachu

Are you sure it was not for lunch the koopaling said causing Pikachu to raise a eyebrow.

Pika pika pika pika said Pikachu.

It is 5:45 said the koopaling.

Pika said Pikachu lowing his head in shame.

It's okay Pikachu now come on let's go see Luan make some people laugh said the koopaling as he and Pikachu ran to the talent show not waiting to be late.

Meanwhile

So let me get straight you two beat each other up all because of a prank Ikey did six months ago said Samus as she look at Ikey and Yoshi who both had bruises on their lips a fat eye on one eye each bite marks on each arms and finally a broken nose.

Well he started for bringing it up again said Yoshi as he twist his nose back in place, ah that better.

I was only telling Lincoln and the others what pranks i did said Ikey as he put the bag of ice on his eye to reduce the swelling.

Well you could have told another prank like the time you swap out Zelda's underwear and replace it with a thong said Yoshi.

Well sorry princess said Ikey.

Oh yeah that's reminds me said Samus, Zelda said she was gonna get her payback for what you did to her.

I would love to see her try said Ikey.

Okay are you done with them yet Bowser said.

Yes Bowser said Samus.

Well how are we gonna find them said Joe.

This place has so many stuff said Sonic.

Well there's a map said Mario pointing at a wall with a map on it.

Okay so we're at the entrance and they're probably at the ferris wheel said Mario.

I think they're at the roller coaster Mario said Sonic.

Nonsense they're probably at the spinning tea cups Charizard said causing Mario and Sonic to look at him with a are you stupid look on their faces.

Really? they both said

What i could be right said Charizard.

Well i think you're wrong Charizard Ness said pointing at the top of the map.

And why is that Ness asked Charizard.

Cause they're at the talent show Ness said pointing at words that say the talent show come one come all.

Now why they would be there said Joe.

Unless there's a reason said Ikey.

Luan said Lincoln causing the others to look at him.

I thought she was a prankster Lincoln, Iggy said.

Well she is, and not only that she tell puns to Lincoln said.

Puns? like what kind of puns Joe asked.

All kind of puns said Lincoln

Oh said Joe.

Well knowing her she might tell some puns to the crowd in the show said Lynn.

Let's just hope that Lemmy and Pikachu are there as well said Greninja.

Well then let's go said Sonic as he ran off leaving the others behind.

There he goes again said Ikey.

Well let's follow him said Charizard flying towards Sonic's direction with the others following in pursuit.

Hey Iggy said Ikey.

Yeah Ikey Iggy answered.

Remind me to put something in Sonic when we catch up to him Ikey said.

Ok said Iggy.

Meanwhile.

Pika pika pika! said Pikachu.

Look what was i supposed to do Pikachu i couldn't make them laugh at her jokes the koopaling said

Chu chu Pikachu said Pikachu.

Hey at least she tried,i mean second place ain't bad the koopaling said while looking at a 14 year with buck teeth which sport braces on both upper and lower teeth and was wearing a white sleeveless shirt,yellow skirt with a square pattern,yellow socks with a line pattern and brown shoes with gag glasses smiling at the Koopaling and Pikachu.

I guess you're right Lemmy said the girl after all second place ain't that bad.

See told ya Pikachu said Lemmy.

Pika pika pika said Pikachu.

I mean after all Luan your puns were funny said Lemmy.

Yeah i heard you laughing said Luan.

Pika pika said Pikachu pointing at something.

What is it Pikachu said Lemmy.

Pika pika! said Pikachu pointing at the roller coaster causing Lemmy's face to drop.

Ohhhhh no me and roller coasters do not get along said Lemmy.

Pika pika pika pika. said Pikachu.

Look i almost throw up on one and nearly passed out on another said Lemmy.

Roller coasters aren't that bad said Luan causing Lemmy to look at her.

It may be not bad for you but it's bad for me said Lemmy.

Pika pika pika said Pikachu causing Lemmy to gasp at him.

A- a- are you calling me a chicken Pikachu said Lemmy.

I believe he is Lemmy said Luan.

I'll show you that i'm not a chicken Pikachu said Lemmy as he walk towards the roller coaster with Pikachu and Luan following him.

Meanwhile

So they left with who Sonic asked the talent show's manager.

They left with a friend said the manager.

Oh okay can you describe the friend for me Sonic asked him.

She looked like to be 14 and had braces on her teeth the manager Said.

Oh okay thanks said Sonic as he dashed off looking for Lemmy,Pikachu,and their friend.

Okay so they're not at the talent show now then if i was a short yellow rat and a koopaling where would i be Sonic wonder as he was thinking.

Got it they're probably at the candy shop Sonic said as he ran to the candy shop.

Meanwhile

Hey Yoshi said Ikey.

Yeah said Yoshi.

I just wanted to say i'm sorry for bringing that joke back up Ikey said as he extend his hand toward Yoshi, forgiveness?

Yeah i supposed said Yoshi as he shook Ikey's hand.

Alright you two made up said Joe as he saw them shaking hands.

Yeah any luck finding Sonic's whereabouts Ikey asked.

Well sorta said Joe.

What do you mean sorta? said Yoshi

Well i don't know where he is said Joe.

Well where are the others Yoshi asked.

They split up to look for him said Joe.

Huh we should look for him too said Ikey as he,Joe and Yoshi went to look for Sonic.

Meanwhile with Mario,Bowser Jr,and Ludwig.

I swear Sonic has a tendency to run off sometimes said Ludwig.

Well you can't blame him after all he is the fastest thing alive said Mario.

Well where could he be said Jr.

Well he ain't at the house of mirrors said Mario.

Let's check the ferris wheel said Ludwig after all he might be there.

Well then let's a go said Jr causing Mario to look at him with a really look on his face.

What said Jr.

First Lincoln and now you said Mario.

Oh sorry said Jr.

Come on let's go said Ludwig.

Meanwhile with Iggy,Charizard, and Greninja.

Well he ain't at the whack a mole arcade said Iggy.

Wonder where he could be said Greninja.

Wanna check the candy shop Charizard suggested he might be there.

I guess said Greninja.

Oh yeah Iggy said Charizard.

Yeah said Iggy.

While we were at the fair Lisa said that you and her had a rivalry Charizard said causing Iggy to have a oh crud look on his face.

Uhh what are you guys talking about Iggy said slightly laughing while looking at Charizard and Greninja who had serious looks on their faces.

Look if you tell us about it we won't get mad Charizard said.

Fine but you have to promise not to tell anyone about this said Iggy.

Don't worry we won't said Greninja, now start talking.

It all started at the first science contest i was a competitor and so was Lisa Iggy said.

So i made a machine that was able to make food faster than the standard products,and as for Lisa well she made a mind switching machine that somehow was able to wow the judges Iggy continued.

And she won? Greninja said.

Yep said Iggy and that where me and her were rivals.

Whoa Charizard said.

Every time there were a science contest i would make machines that were determined to beat whatever she made Iggy said remembering the wins and,losses he had,she would win some i would win others.

And about the hypnotizing ray Iggy? Greninja asked.

Oh yeah i getting to that said Iggy it was the 21st science contest and i needed to make something that was gonna be able to wow the judges and that's were the thought hit me what if i were able to make a hypnotizing ray and use it on someone he said.

So how did you manage to use it on her family? said Charizard.

I disguise myself as a human and went to her world using my dimension watch said Iggy causing Greninja and Charizard to raise a eyebrow.

Whoa whoa whoa what? they both said.

My dimension watch said Iggy.

Your dimension watch? said Charizard.

I thought you only made a dimension machine said Greninja causing Iggy to laugh.

Oh no said Iggy,you see before i had the idea of making a dimension machine i made a dimension watch that was capable of having one person travel to any dimension they desire.

And so you use that to travel to her world said Greninja.

Yep once i got there i ahem drug them with a sleeping pill and carry them back to the contest.

You drug them with a sleeping pill Greninja yelled.

Yeah i know it was a bad idea but i wasn't thinking at the time said Iggy now may i continued my story please.

Yeah continue Iggy said Charizard.

Ahem anyway once i brought them there i surprised not only the judges but Lisa too Iggy said laughing.

And did you win? Charizard asked.

Ha ha no doubt said Iggy.

Wow Iggy that was messed up said Greninja.

Hey she had it coming said Iggy.

But still said Greninja that was messed up.

Yeah yeah said Iggy anyway to the candy shop.

To the candy shop said Charizard as he,Iggy and Greninja walk towards to the candy shop.

Meanwhile With Sonic.

So they were here a few minutes ago said Sonic as he was talking to a employee.

Yep Sonic said the employee.

Aw man have any idea where they are now Sonic asked him.

Don't know but i think they went to the roller coaster the employee said.

The roller coaster got it thanks bye said Sonic as he ran to find them.

Now why would they went to the roller coast-oomph Sonic was saying before he ran into Pikachu.

Pika pika pika! said Pikachu angry at Sonic.

Well watch were you running to said Sonic.

Pika Pika? said Pikachu as he look at Sonic confused.

What you thought i was alone nah man i'm with the others Sonic said.

Chu chu Pikachu? Pikachu asked him.

Where are they i left them behind because they were slow said Sonic causing Pikachu to smack his head in disbelief.

Pika pika said Pikachu shaking his head.

Look i'll tell them that i found you and where is Lemmy? Sonic said before realizing that Lemmy wasn't behind him.

Pika pika Pikachu said.

He's with a friend well let's go Sonic said as he was about to run off only for Pikachu to grab him.

Pika pika! said Pikachu.

What i don't want to go slow i wanna go fast said Sonic.

Pika pika Pikachu said Pikachu as he grab Sonic's hand and wrap around his arm around it.

Sigh well i guess there a first time for everything said Sonic.

Pika said Pikachu as he and Sonic walk to find Lemmy and Luan.

Meanwhile with Ikey,Joe,and Yoshi

Now where the heck could he be said Joe agitated.

I don't know but i hope that we can find him soon said Yoshi as his stomach was growling.

Sounds like someone is hungry said Ikey playfully hitting Yoshi with his shoulder.

Well I am and if we don't find Sonic soon i'm gonna explode said Yoshi.

Well i have this orange from a day ago said Joe as he pull it out from his pocket,I know it's not much but he begin to say before Yoshi grab the orange with his tongue from his hand and went to his stomach.

Mmm delicious said Yoshi as he look at Joe who had a oh my god expression on his face,what.

You just ate an orange whole that's what said Joe as he was still shocked from what just happened.

And said Yoshi.

And nothing you just ate that orange whole said Ikey who too was surprised.

Hey i'm different from you guys said Yoshi now let's go find Sonic as he walk leaving Joe and Ikey still in shock.

He just ate that orange whole said Ikey looking at Joe.

Yes He did said Joe.

How did he do that Ikey asked Joe prompting him to shrug his shoulders in an i don't know expression.

I wish i knew Ikey i wish i knew said Joe as he and Ikey walked up to Yoshi who was staring at something.

Hey Yoshi what are you staring at said Ikey.

Just look Yoshi said.

What do you mean just look Joe asked before Yoshi pointed at the thing that he was looking at.

Is that Sonic? Ikey asked Yoshi.

Yep said Yoshi and look whose with him.

Pikachu said Joe looking at the both of them.

Well then let's go see them Ikey said with Yoshi and Joe following him.

Meanwhile

Maybe we should have got on before you ate Lemmy Luan said chuckling lightly as he was throwing up inside a trash can.

Yeah ya think said Lemmy as he wiped the throw up off his chin, now where did Pikachu went to.

I don't know said Luan.

Oh great now we gotta find him said Lemmy looking at Luan who was too busy looking at something else, hey Luan are you listing?

I think i find him Luan said causing Lemmy to look at the same direction she was facing.

Is that him? said Lemmy.

Yeah and i think he's with a blue rat said Luan.

That's not a rat said Lemmy that's a hedgehog and the only hedgehog that is blue is Sonic.

Wait who? said Luan.

I think it's better if you find out yourself said Lemmy as he walked toward Pikachu and Sonic.

Hey wait up said Luan.

Hey guys Lemmy said.

Pika! said Pikachu.

Lemmy said Sonic as he and Pikachu ran toward Lemmy's direction.

Oh hey guys Lemmy said as he hug Pikachu and give Sonic a fist bump.

Where were you at man me and the others were looking for you said Sonic.

Oh me and Pikachu were having fun and also we made a friend said Lemmy.

So I heard said Sonic so where is she?

She's right behind me said Lemmy as Luan came up behind him.

Luan,Sonic,Sonic,Luan said Lemmy introducing the two to each other.

The pleasure is all mine said Sonic shaking hands with Luan.

So are you a hedgehog Luan asked out of curiosity.

Yes of course and i heard that you're a comedian and a prankster said Sonic causing Luan to gasp playfully.

Who toad you that said Luan causing Sonic,Pikachu, and Lemmy to laugh.

Oh oh that's a good one said Sonic as he finishing laughing wait till i tell the others about it.

Oh great now i have to worry about two pranksters Joe said causing the others to look at him,Ikey,and Yoshi.

Well there you guys are said Sonic where's the rest of them at.

They split up to look for you Sonic Yoshi said.

Well we need to tell that all of us are here said Lemmy but how are we gonna do that?

Well we can throw Pikachu up to the sky and he can send a lightning bolt to tell the others Ikey suggested.

I don't think that a good idea said Lemmy.

I think Pikachu is down with it said Joe pointing at him who was bouncing up and down.

Ok I guess said Lemmy.

Pika said Pikachu jumping into Sonic's arms.

Ok on 3,1,2,3 said Sonic as he throw Pikachu up into the air.

Pikachuuuuuuuuu shouted Pikachu as he use volt tackle sparking electricity everywhere

I hope this idea of your works Ikey said Joe.

Trust me it will said Ikey with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile

So you didn't find him yet huh Charizard asked Lincoln.

Nope we thought he was with you guys Lincoln said.

Well apparently not said Iggy.

Well he should be at the roller coaster said Samus.

We check there and he was not there said Lola with Wario,Kaumi,Ness,Lucas And Luigi behind her.

Now where the heck could he be? said Bowser.

If i had to guess he should be at the candy shop said Dedede.

Nope we check there to said Donkey Kong with Lana,Lynn,Lisa,Leni,Bayonetta,Diddy and Corrin behind him.

Well did anyone check the huh Luigi began to say before he spot something at the corner of his eye.

What is it Luigi asked Iggy.

I think i'm seeing things or do i see a spark of electricity said Luigi causing the others to look at the same thing.

Why yes that is said Samus but who could be doing that?

Pikachu said Greninja it has to be him.

Of course said Charizard snapping his fingers.

But why would he do that said Bayonetta.

Unless he's sending us a message said Luigi.

Let's go find out then Dedede said with the others in pursuit.

Meanwhile

Well he wasn't at the ferris wheel said Mario.

How are we gonna find him now? said Ludwig

I wish i knew said Jr before looking up at the sky only to see a ball of electricity.

Is that Ludwig began to say before realizing who it was.

Yep that Pikachu said Mario.

But why is he using volt tackle? Jr asked.

Well let's find out then Mario said as he began to run leaving Jr and Ludwig behind.

Hey wait for us they both said as they started up their koopa clown car and following after Mario.

Meanwhile With Kirby.

This cotton candy is so good said Kirby as he munch on the candy biting off pieces of it off the stick.

I wonder where the others are at he said as he was wondering where they were.

As if by magic a spark of electricity came toward Kirby and flew into his mouth thus causing him to swallow it and granted him the spark ability.

What the Kirby said before touching his head to realize that he had the spark ability.

Now how did that happen he said before looking up at the sky to see a ball of electricity.

Is that Pikachu he wonder before looking very closely at it.

Yep it's him he said as he activated his warp star and started to fly toward the ball of electricity.

Meanwhile

I don't think it's working Ikey said Luan.

I guess you're right said Ikey.

Look up in the sky said Yoshi as he and the others looked up.

Is that Kirby Joe said.

Yeah and it looks like he flying toward us said Sonic backing away slowly.

Move out of the way people Kirby shouted as he hit the ground with his warp star causing it to disappear.

That was a rough landing you did Kirby said Yoshi as he helped him up off the ground.

Yeah i suppose also why is Pikachu using volt tackle Kirby asked Yoshi.

You might wanna talk to Ikey over there said Yoshi causing Ikey to have an i told you so expression on his face.

What i said it works didn't it Ikey said.

So what if it worked it only brought Kirby,not the others said Yoshi causing Ikey to laugh at him.

Why are you laughing bro Joe asked him.

Really if it didn't work then how come they are right behind you then said Ikey with a smirk on his face.

What you mean they are behind me Yoshi said before turning around and saw Dedede staring at him.

How did you guys find us Yoshi asked him.

Simple Pikachu Dedede said pointing at Pikachu who was right beside Yoshi.

Pika pika said Pikachu happy that he could be of service.

Well the gang's all here said Lynn.

So who's the next sister that we should look for Lincoln asked before his phone was ringing.

Hey Lincoln your phone's ringing said Sonic.

It is Lincoln said before picking it from his pocket to see who it was,it's from Luna.

Well answer it said Lisa.

Ok said Lincoln answering his phone hello.

Lincoln i think i'm being followed said a voice on the phone causing Lincoln to jump.

What who's following you Luna said Lincoln worried.

I don't know dude but i have a feeling that someone is following me Luna said sounding scared.

Okay stay where you are Lincoln said where are you at?

I'm at a instruments shop said Luna.

Stay there we'll be there shortly okay said Lincoln.

Okay hurry dude Luna said.

Okay bye Lincoln said hanging up with Luan before looking at the rest with a we gotta go expression on his face.

Who was it said Ikey.

It was Luna and it sounded like she's in trouble Lincoln said causing the group to gasp.

Trouble? said Joe what kind of trouble?

She said she's being followed Lincoln told him.

Well does she know whose following her Mario asked him.

She didn't say said Lincoln.

Well where is she said Lola,Lana,Iggy,and Greninja.

She's at an instruments shop said Lincoln.

An instruments shop? Yoshi said before realizing, gasp there's an instruments shop back in Smash City.

Well we got no time to waste let's go said Charizard as he use his wings to fly to the entrance of the amusement park.

You heard the dragon let's go Sonic said as he ran off with the others following him.

I hope Luna is okay said Luan as she and the rest was running.

Trust me Luan she will be said Lincoln with a smile on his face.

I hope so to said Lynn pounding her fists together.

We'll find out soon once we get back to Smash City said Mario.

End Of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Super Smash Loud Bros:

Chapter 6 Rock You Like A Hurricane

Hmm said a pokemon that appear as a bipedal feline that has a white body with a pronounced purple tail and stomach,purple pupils, bulbous fingertips and a mass of flesh that connects to the center of its back to its head behind its neck and 6 feet 7 inches looking at a koopaling with a purple shell wearing pink shades who was holding two drumsticks.

Well what do you think Mewtwo? said the koopaling.

Pick something else Roy i think we have to many drumsticks back home said Mewtwo.

Shall i get some drums then? ask Roy putting the drumsticks away.

Yes and while you do that i'll go see how Lucario and Pit is doing Mewtwo said.

Okay said Roy as he went to get some drums.

So Lucario,Pit how are you guys doing Mewtwo asked a pokemon that resemble a bipedal canine with a spike on its chest with a angel that was wearing a toga like dress and was wearing sandals.

Well we're almost done getting some flutes said Lucario.

Yeah now all we need is a guitar and we're good to go said Pit excited as ever causing Mewtwo to chuckle.

I don't know if it's me or if it's your excitement that amuse me said Mewtwo.

Yeah yeah Mewtwo said Lucario should you be checking on Roy?

Don't worry he's fine said Mewtwo.

You sure? said Lucario.

I'm sure Lucario said Mewtwo.

Right then come on Pit said Lucario.

Coming said Pit following behind the canine like pokemon.

Meanwhile

So who's there at the instruments shop Mario, asked Lincoln.

Well let's see there's Mewtwo,Roy.Lucario and Pit said Mario causing Ikey to look at him.

Wait say that again Ikey asked.

Mewtwo,Roy,Lucario and Pit Mario said.

Took you guys long enough said Sonic as he got inside the van let's go.

Yeah come on said Charizard waiting for Dedede and them to get in their vehicles.

We're coming said Mario as he jump in his Gla with Iggy,Lisa,Leni,Lola,Lana,Lynn,Lincoln,Kirby,Yoshi,and Ikey getting in as well.

Everybody in? asked Mario.

Yeah they all said.

Everybody in the van? Dedede asked Mario.

Yep everyone is in and account for said Dedede as he started his van.

Let's a go said Mario as he started the car.

So what does Luna like to do guys Ikey said brushing his hair.

She's a rockstar Lola said.

A rockstar huh? said Yoshi

Yep said Lola.

That reminds me i need to improve on my singing skills Kirby said causing Yoshi,Iggy,Mario,and Ikey to have a you better not expression on their faces.

What's the matter with you guys? Kirby asked.

Kirby remember that talk we had about you and singing does not go together Iggy said.

That was only because i had the mike ability with me said Kirby.

But still even without it your singing is capable of destroying things Yoshi said.

I never heard Kirby sing before said Leni.

And it's a good thing too said Mario.

Like why is that a good thing? Leni asked

Cause once he starts singing stuff gets destroyed Mario said.

No it does not said Kirby.

Oh really then how the time there was a karaoke night at the hyrule restaurant and when it was your turn you nearly destroyed the place Mario said.

You think you real funny Mario but i can sing unlike Ikey Kirby said causing the mii fighter to turn around with a what did you say look on his face.

Excuse me Kirby Ikey said.

You heard me i can sing better than you Kirby said.

At least my singing doesn't cause stuff to be destroyed Ikey said prompting a lot of ohhhhhhh to happened.

Burn said Lynn and Lana.

Oh hush up you two Kirby said at least i can sing.

Yeah right Ikey said.

Look let's just say that none of you guys can't sing Iggy said.

But he started it said Ikey.

And your point is? Iggy asked.

Nothing said Ikey.

That's what i thought said Iggy i wonder how Dedede and them is doing?

They're probably doing fine Mario said.

Are you sure cause with Luan with them she might tell some puns

that might drive them insane Lincoln said.

I hope not Mario said.

Let's just hope that Luna is okay said Lana.

Don't worry Lana she will be said Kirby.

You think so? asked Lana.

I know so said Kirby.

Meanwhile

Drums drums drums ah here they are said Roy as he went to the set of drums only for someone else to grab it as well.

What the Roy said before looking at the person who grab the drum set.

The person was a 15 year old girl with short brown hair styled into a pixie cut with freckles on her cheeks while wearing a purple t-shirt with a skull on it, a plaid plurple skirt, a grey belt with purple high boots holding the drum set in her hands.

Oh no she didn't said Roy as he clear his throat to catch the girl's attention.

I'm sorry girly but i believe that drum set you got in your hands belongs to me said Roy with a cocky smirk on his face.

You mean this said the girl as she pointed at the drum set in her hands.

Yes that now be a kind girl and give that to me said Roy becoming agitated.

No way dude i saw it first the girl said.

No i saw it first said Roy.

Well finders keepers then the girl said walking away from Roy whose eye was twitching.

Oh heck nah said Roy as he got in his koopa clown car and activated it surprising the girl i'm getting that drum set from you one way or another.

Well come and get it dude said the girl running away from Roy prompting him to give chase throughout the shop.

With Lucario,Pit,and Mewtwo

What's taking Roy so long said Pit worried about the koopaling.

Should've he got the drums by now? asked Lucario.

Unless something bad happened to him Mewtwo said.

Hey Lucario can you use that sense power of your? said Pit

It's called aura sense Pit, Lucario said as he activated his aura sense with his eyes turning yellow.

I sense him said Lucario.

Well where is he? Pit asked.

He's chasing someone that looks like a teenager Lucario said.

A teenager? Mewtwo said with a confused look on his face.

Yep said Lucario.

Well let's find Roy and this teenager that He's chasing Pit said running leaving behind Mewtwo and Lucario.

Right come on Lucario said Mewtwo snapping him out of his aura sense with his eyes turning back to their normal color.

Let's follow Pit, Lucario said as he and Mewtwo ran (or in Mewtwo's case float) to Pit's direction.

Meanwhile with team Ikey.

Well we're here said Mario as he and the others got out of their vehicles.

Right then now let's go find Luna said Joe as he and the others went inside the instrument shop

Whoa this is cool said Lynn.

Indeed it is Lynn indeed it is said Joe.

Now then what section of this place would Luna be Iggy asked before a scream was heard.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

My ears said Dedede.

Ha sucks to be you Dedede Donkey Kong said before getting smacked in the back of his head by Samus.

Mama mia said Mario,Luigi,and Lincoln.

Who the heck screams like that Joe said.

I don't know Ikey said but i know one thing my ears hurt.

I think my eardrums are busted said Jr.

Here let me check Ludwig said checking Jr's ears nope they're not busted.

Oh thanks Ludwig Jr said.

Let's follow the source of that scream Yoshi said with the others following him

Who was screaming like that Leni asked Bayonetta.

I don't know but i hope we're not too late Bayonetta said.

Meanwhile with the goose chase.

Come mere girly Roy said looking for her as he was in the cymbals section inside his koopa clown car moving things around to try to find the girl.

Look all you have to do is give me the drum set and i'll leave you alone Roy said annoyed at this hide and sneak game he's playing with her.

Oh looks like you don't want to come out of your hiding spot then said Roy moving the cymbals out of the way as he was getting closer to find her.

Hey girly you ever heard of a movie quote said Roy practicality toying with her i believe it goes something like here's johnny,only thing is that i have made my own version of the movie line and ya wanna know what it is he said while spotting her high boots and walking towards her direction.

It goes something like this Roy said moving the cymbals lesson books here's Roy Koopa he said only to find out that she wasn't there

Wha but if her boots are here then where she could be a- Roy being to said before a pair of cymbals collided with his face causing his body to shake temporary before falling to the ground.

Ahhhhhhh my ears said Roy holding his ears in agonizing pain after being struck by the cymbals before looking up and saw the girl with a gotcha expression on her face holding the cymbals she used to attack Roy with.

Told ya dude you're not getting this drum set from me she said grabbing her high boots and running off leaving Roy to be in pain.

Ah Roy said getting up from the floor and getting back in his koopa clown car activating it once more.

I gonna get that girl and give her a piece of my Roy said before he heard laughter.

Who's laughing at Roy Koopa? he said before turning around and saw Pit,Lucario, and Mewtwo looking at him with Pit holding his laughter in.

How long have you guys being standing there Roy asked them.

Long enough to see you snap said Lucario.

Yeah but still did you see her tho? Roy said still mad about the incident that happen to him.

Yeah we saw her and appropriately she has a name said Mewtwo.

Really what's her name so i can said it when i'm beating the mess out if her Roy said wanting Mewtwo to spill the beans.

Luna Loud said Pit.

Wait her last name is loud? Roy said with a confused expression.

Yeah that's her last name appropriately Lucario said.

Suddenly Roy started laughing,he laugh so hard that he lean over his koopa clown car and accidentally press the wheel button causing the car to activate its wheels.

Wh- wh- wh- wh- what kind of last name is loud Roy said with tears of laughter coming down his face.

Well apparently that's her last name said Mewtwo.

Yeah but quick question? Roy asked him.

What is it Mewtwo said.

Why the parents had to pick her last name to be loud though Roy said wiping the tears off his eyes.

I don't know said Lucario.

Oh boy that just made my day said Roy as he press the button on the koopa clown car to deactivate the wheels function on it,come on let's go catch up to Luna and give her a good message.

You really gonna beat her up Roy? Pit asked the koopaling.

We'll just have to wait and see Roy replied as he dashed off with Pit,Lucario, and Mewtwo following him.

You're not gonna let him hurt her are you guys? Pit asked Lucario and Mewtwo.

Don't worry we won't they both said.

Okay said Pit.

With Team Ikey

I could have sworn this is where i heard the noise from said Yoshi as he and the others were in the cymbals section.

Well Yoshi i didn't hear anything said Ikey as he and the rest of the gang were checking the cymbals

My ears better not be playing tricks on me again Yoshi said checking his ears to make sure.

Did you went to the ear doctor like Joe told you to Ikey asked him.

Sadly no Yoshi said.

Well after this me and him are taking you to the ear doctor Ikey said.

Ikey Yoshi said with puppy eyes.

Sorry Yoshi but the puppy eyes trick doesn't work on me no more Ikey said not paying attention behind him as Joe and Luan was sneaking up behind him with cymbals in their hands.

Gasp Ikey behind you Yoshi said.

What you mean behind me Ikey said as two pairs of cymbals clash behind him causing him to jump.

Ah Ikey said landing on the floor and looking up to see Joe and Luan laughing with the cymbals in their hands.

Ha got ya they both said as Ikey got up off the floor and look at them with a you evil pricks expression on his face.

Really guys said Ikey as he grab the cymbals off their hands, this is not a time to play.

Oh don't be such a groucho bro said Joe causing Luan to laugh even harder.

Grrr growled Ikey.

Hey guys over here shouted Lana gaining the attentions of the others to where she was.

What is it Lana said Iggy.

Look there's a trail of footsteps Lana said causing them to look at the trail.

I think i remember those footsteps Lana Mario said.

As a matter of fact me too Mario said Sonic looking closely at the trail of footsteps.

Are those sandals footprints said Lola.

Yep and the only person i know that wears sandals is Pit said Joe.

Wait pit? like the actual pit? Leni asked.

No not the actual pit Leni, Joe said Pit the angel.

Oh said Leni.

Something tells me that he stepped in dirt said Bowser.

Eww said Lola.

Cool said Lana.

I- I don't even want to ask her Iggy said feeling a bit disgusted.

Well it looks like we have a trail to follow said Ikey.

He's right let's go said Kirby as he ran following the trail of footsteps.

You heard the pink gumball let's go said Lynn as she and the others follow Kirby.

With Team Roy

Oh Luna come out and play Roy said as he,Lucario,Mewtwo,and Pit were in the stereo section looking for her

Don't you think you're gonna a bit overboard Roy Lucario said causing the koopaling to look at him with a shut up expression on his face.

No I'm not Roy said now shut up and keep looking.

Someone is grouchy today Mewtwo said.

I am not Roy said with a hint of anger in his tone.

Yes you are Mewtwo said.

No i'm not Roy said gritting his teeth.

Look its obvious that you are Roy said Pit i mean you got me,Lucario and Mewtwo looking for a girl that embarrassed you.

And that's the point cause once we catch her i gonna be the one to pound her face in Roy said with a sinister look on his face.

Look how about we call this whole chase off and just forget about it said Lucario.

Never said Roy.

And why is that Mewtwo asked him.

Cause he said as he charged up his cannon and was aiming behind Mewtwo i found her already.

What do you mean you found her already Mewtwo asked before Roy shot the cannonball out of the koopa clown car's cannon causing Mewtwo to move out of the cannon's way and the cannonball to hit the boom boxes.

Roy what were you thinking yelled Lucario as he look at him, you could have killed Mewtwo.

Hey at least he move out of the way Roy said as he move toward the destroyed boom boxes.

Yeah b- b- but said Pit as he too was shocked by Roy's unexpected behavior.

Mewtwo are you all right Lucario asked the legendary pokemon.

Yeah i'm fine just what was he thinking Mewtwo asked Lucario.

Ohhh guys look who i found said Roy as he carry an injured but stable Luna with the koopa clown car's arms bringing her to Lucario,Pit,and Mewtwo's location.

Holy sweet mother of Palutena said Pit as he saw the scars on her arms,legs,and a hole across her shirt.

Is she okay Roy? Lucario asked him with worriedness in his voice.

Oh relax she's fine ain't that right dude Roy said as he toss Luna right beside Mewtwo causing to her wake up in agonizing pain.

Ah bollocks Luna said as she held her left arm in pain.

Oh ho ho ho my dad is gonna be so proud of me said Roy as he jump up and down.

Oh he's gonna be proud all right,proud of the fact that you almost killed me over a pair of drums said Luna.

Hey you took them from me first and now Roy said as he activated his koopa clown car's arms one turning into a grabber and the other turning into a drill now you'll pay the price he said with a press on his koopa clown car causing the grabber arm to grab Luna by the neck shocking Pit,Lucario,and Mewtwo.

Roy put her down now said Mewtwo.

Never said Roy with a dark tone in his voice as he move closer to Luna who tried to pry the grabber arm off her neck.

Don't kill her Roy said Pit worried as ever.

I won't said Roy as he inch the drilling arm close to Luna's head, i'm gonna teach her a lesson.

Roy if you don't put her down this instinct i'm gonna destroyed your koopa car said Lucario as he was preparing to fire an aura sphere and was aiming it at the koopa clown car

Relax like i said i gonna teach her a lesson Roy said as the drill arm started spinning causing Luna to panic.

And what is that lesson Roy said Pit as he was shaking in terror.

You wanna know Pit? said Roy in a sinister tone.

Yeah said Pit.

The lesson is don't mess with Roy Koppa Roy said as he prepared to finish off Luna with the drill arm only for something to hit him in the back of his head.

What the heck was that Roy said before dropping Luna to the floor and checked the thing that hit him.

It was a pink baseball with red shoes on its feet.

What the heck Roy said before the pink baseball started to uncurl and it was Kirby with a hello expression on his face.

Kirby what are you doing here said Roy confused as ever.

Oh nothing said Kirby with his expression changing to now you bout to get messed up surprising Roy.

Uh what's with the look Kirby Roy said shaking in fear inside his koopa clown car.

Now Lynn said Kirby jumping off the koopa clown car causing Roy to turn around and got met with a face full of bat as he was hit so hard he flew out of his koopa clown car and into the floor,he then look up to see who it was and it was Lynn holding a baseball bat in her hand with a you done messed up now expression on her face.

I'm gonna enjoy this said Lynn dropping the bat and cracking her knuckles staring at Roy with evil eyes.

Wa- wait i'm sorry said Roy pleading for forgiveness causing Lynn to laugh at his stupid attempt.

You think forgiveness is gonna help you Lynn said grabbing Roy by the arm and brought his face up to her to the point where their noses was touching each other.

When you mess with any of my family members you mess with me shouted Lynn as she punched Roy in the stomach staggering him granting her the opportunity to grab him from behind and perform a suplex smashing his head into the ground.

Roy attempt to run after she did this but Lynn managed to trip him causing him to fall on his back and before he could recover from the trip Lynn step on his stomach hard causing him to scream in pain.

S- s- stop please said Roy as he attempt to get Lynn's leg off his stomach only for her to step on his hand with her other leg.

Never said Lynn as she sat on his stomach and began to land punches on his face, some punches were powerful enough to make Little Mac proud as the punches Lynn threw at Roy caused his shades to break revealing his eyes and one punch had so much power in it to the point when it broke Roy's jaw.

Roy now with a broken jaw tried his best to defend his face from Lynn's punches but to no avail as she managed to punch one of his eyes causing it to turn black.

Stop please Roy said trying to get Lynn to stop laying the smackdown on him but with a broken jaw she didn't hear him.

As if the gods heard his call Lynn got off Roy breathing heavily and with blood on her knuckles looking at the bruised koopaling with eyes that said i ain't done with you yet.

Roy then got up and try to ran away from the crazy sports girl but Lynn manage to catch up to him and put him in a rear naked choke causing the koopaling to fell on his back once again with Lynn's arm wrapped around his neck and her legs around his stomach.

Can't breathe Roy said moving around trying to pry Lynn off him only for her to hit him in the chest with her other arm.

Quiet moving you said Lynn applying pressure to the hold.

Can't breathe Lynn Roy said in a croaked voice trying his best to not pass out but with the constant hitting of Lynn on his chest he could feel his breathe slowly departing from his body it would take a miracle to save him now.

Suddenly his whole body went limp causing him to temporary pass out to Lynn's brutal hold.

Huh said Lynn letting go of Roy and got up leaving Roy to slump on the floor.

Is he Kirby said before Lynn pick up Roy's arm and checked for a pulse.

He's fine Lynn said.

Are you sure dude Luna said who was getting check up by Yoshi,Lincoln and Joe.

Yeah besides watch this Lynn said as she step on Roy's privates causing him to scream very loudly.

Ahhh said Roy as he got up and ran to the destroyed boom boxes where Ikey and the others were at.

You learn your lesson now Roy? Kirby asked him

You mean when i got my butt kicked by a girl yelled Roy causing Kirby to laugh.

Well to be fair you did had it coming said Lincoln.

I didn't know she was that strong said Roy pointing at his broken jaw.

Well what did you expect she studies martial arts said Lincoln.

Wait Lynn studies martial arts Lincoln said Joe with a shocked look on his face.

Yeah said Lincoln.

Oh i see what's going on here Luigi said.

And what is that dude Luna said.

Since Joe used to studies martial arts and Lynn studies it he's scared that he might get messed up by her Luigi said.

Are you serious even if i wanted to challenge Lynn i don't want the same thing to happened to me said Joe looking at Lynn.

Nope you're scared said Luigi prompting Joe to grab him by the overalls and throw him at Samus causing her to catch the green plumber.

Really Luigi said Samus.

What i was only kidding Luigi said.

Ahem anyway with Luna found and Roy getting his butt kicked by Lynn who's next Ikey Said.

Lucy Loud said Bowser showing a message he got on his phone.

Is that King Boo said Mario.

Yep and apparently he found her outside his mansion said Bowser.

Wait don't tell me Luigi said before looking at Yoshi.

Yep next stop to King Boo"s mansion Yoshi said causing Luigi to turn blue.

What's wrong with Luigi Lana asked Yoshi.

Let's just say him and mansions don't get along with each other Yoshi said.

And why is that Lana asked the green dino.

You'll see for yourself Yoshi said with a smile.

All right everyone ready Ikey asked them?

Ready they all said.

Let's go dude said Luna.

King Boo here we come said Ikey as he and the others ran back to the vehicles that was parked outside with the exception of Ludwig,Roy,and Donkey Kong.

Need a lift Roy Ludwig asked him.

Well yeah said Roy.

I'll get his koopa clown car Donkey Kong said grabbing Roy's clown car while he was hopping on Ludwig's clown car with Ludwig activating the wheels function on his clown cart.

Doing okay back there Roy said Ludwig as he was giving the purple shell koopaling a ride on his koopa clown cart.

Yeah i'm fine said Roy.

Really cause after that beating you received I think this gonna traumatize you forever Ludwig said.

How do you know that Roy asked him.

Ikey show me it after he record it said Ludwig causing Roy to be angry at him.

Why that little Roy begin to say

Hey relax said Ludwig tell you what after this i'll teIl Master Hand to arrange a match between you and Ikey deal.

Sigh i suppose said Roy.

That's the Roy i know said Ludwig.

End Of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Super Smash Loud Bros

Chapter 7:Ghosts,Bats,And Diapers Oh My

Wait wait wait what say that again Ludwig said a short man wearing a black shirt with green shorts wearing green boxing gloves talking on the phone to Ludwig.

Roy got whooped Ludwig said.

Well how bad is he said the man.

I'll put you on video call Little Mac so you can see how bad Roy is Ludwig said.

Ok then said Little Mac as he went into video call and step back in shocked as he saw Roy.

Holy moly Roy what happened you look like an avocado that had dark spots on it said Little Mac.

Well i got beat up said Roy as he lower his head in shame.

Well who beat you up? asked Little Mac wanting Roy to spill the beans.

It was by a girl said Roy.

Who was it Samus,Bayonetta,Kaumi? said Little Mac.

No not them said Roy it was a girl from another world.

Another world? said a confused Little Mac well how old is she?

She's 13 Ludwig said causing Roy to push him lightly.

Ludwig said Roy in a whining voice.

You got beat up by a 13 year old said Little Mac in shock and disbelief.

Yeah said Roy about to cry.

See what you did Ludwig said Little Mac.

Oh hush said Ludwig anyway how are things in Isle Delfino?

It's wonderful said Little Mac.

How are the others doing Ludwig ask.

Oh Pac-Man and Megaman are relaxing,Zelda and Peach are doing girl things, Toon Link,Larry,Morton, and Wendy are having a swimming contest, Ganondorf and Captain Falcon are trying to see which is stronger,R.O.B is I guess looking at the ocean,and the Villagers,Robins,Wii Fit Trainers and The Duck Hunt Dog is playing in the sand Little Mac Said.

How about Ryu,Cloud,Roy,(Fire Emblem),Meta Knight,Link,Master Hand,Crazy Hand,Jigglypuff,Marth,Lucina,Olimar,Shulk, Dark Pit,Fox Falco,Ike,And Palutena Ludwig asked Little Mac.

Oh them well i guess they're probably doing own things said Little Mac speaking of which what you guys doing.

Well i can't tell you Ludwig said.

Why not? said Little Mac.

Cause you might tell Master Hand said Ludwig.

If i had to guess it had something to do with Iggy said Little Mac.

Bingo said Ludwig.

What did he do now? asked Little Mac.

Well apparently he made a dimension machine that was able to bring other people to our world said Ludwig.

And let's me guess something went wrong said Little Mac.

Yeah it worked and now we're on a rescue mission Ludwig said.

Are you kidding me said Little Mac.

I wish i kid you not likewise don't tell Master Hand about this Ludwig said.

Got it bye said Little Mac hanging up on Ludwig,sigh Iggy what did you do now.

Hey Little Mac a voice shouted.

Huh Megaman what is it said Little Mac running toward Megaman's direction.

Ikey just sent me a video said Megaman holding his phone sideways.

Well what are you waiting for press play said Little Mac.

Pac-Man wants to see it to Megaman said.

Well where is he? said Little Mac.

Right here Pac-Man said turning from his 2d sprite into his Pac-Man world design standing right beside Little Mac and Megaman.

Right now here we go said Megaman as he press play on the video.

Oh my god said Megaman as he saw Roy getting beat up by Lynn.

Holy smokes said Pac-Man as he heard the punches that landed on Roy's face.

Well Ludwig wasn't kidding said Little Mac.

Oh shoot oh shoot worldstar worldstar they heard Ikey said.

Did he really just said that said a baffled Pac-Man.

Yep said Megaman.

Oh my said Little Mac as he heard Roy's jaw broke.

Oh oh my god oh his jaw broke his jaw broke they heard Ikey yelled causing Megaman to turn the volume down a bit.

With that power this 13 year old puts Little Mac to shame Pac-Man said causing Little Mac to look at him with a really expression on his face.

Oh oh snap oh snap oh snap Lynn got him in a choke hold a choke hold they heard him yelled as the camera was jumping up and down.

Holy cow said Pac-Man.

Just wow said Megaman.

You know i'm surprised that Roy got beat up Little Mac said.

Yeah by a 13 year old said Megaman.

You guys think we should tell Master Hand about this Pac-Man said.

No said Megaman and Little Mac.

And why not? Pac-Man said.

Cause i don't know what Master Hand might do if we tell him about this said Little Mac.

Let's keep this as our little secret Megaman said.

Sigh if you instinct said Pac-Man.

Wanna go see how Dark Pit is doing Little Mac ask the two of them.

Sure they both said as they and Little Mac began walking to see how Dark Pit was doing.

Meanwhile.

Pika pika pika said Pikachu looking at Ness with a angry expression on his face.

Look i told you i play fair and square ask Lucas said Ness defending himself as he,Lemmy, Lucas,Diddy Kong and Pikachu was playing a game of UNO while waiting for Dedede and the others in the van.

Yeah Pikachu Ness didn't play dirty said Lucas.

Are you sure that you're not playing it right said Lemmy.

Pika! Pikachu said.

Look how about we play another game Diddy said.

Like what? Ness ask

Like Mario Kart 7 Diddy said.

But we didn't bring our 3ds systems Lucas said.

Oh Diddy said.

Well we can resume playing this Lemmy said.

Pika pika said Pikachu as he drop the UNO cards and look out the window.

What is it said Lemmy as he,Ness,Lucas, and Diddy drop their UNO cards and look out the window too.

Look its Dedede and them Ness said.

I'll clean the mess up said Lucas as he pick up the UNO cards and put them back in the box.

Pikachu open the doors for them Lemmy said.

Pika said Pikachu as he open the front,middle, and back door for them.

Hey glad to see you guys awake Dedede said getting in the front seat.

What were you guys doing while we were gone Samus asked Lemmy.

Oh we were playing UNO Lemmy said.

UNO huh? asked Bayonetta.

Yep Lemmy said

Say where's Roy and the others ask Ness.

Well funny thing you should mention that Ness said Jr .

Cause you see he Corrin began to say before being interrupted by Sonic.

He got whooped Sonic said before being punched in the shoulder by Corrin.

Oww man said Sonic.

You wasn't supposed to said that Corrin said scolding the hedgehog.

What i wasn't gonna lie to them Sonic said.

I was not gonna lie to them Corrin said.

Then what you were gonna tell them dragon boy Sonic said causing Corrin to turn his hand into a dragon mouth.

Don't you ever call me that nickname Corrin said.

Oh come on it suits you Sonic said with a smile on his face.

It does not Corrin said.

Yes it does said Sonic.

Guys enough said Lemmy now tell us what happened to Roy.

Well you see Sonic said before being interrupted by Ludwig.

How about we let Roy do the talking said Ludwig as he brought him to the middle seat where Lemmy and the others were at .

Gasp oh my god said Lemmy as he rush to where Roy was,Roy wh wh what happened.

I got beat up said Roy with tears coming down his eyes.

Where's your shades Lemmy said prompting Roy to get his broken shades out of Ludwig's koopa clown car and bring them in the van to show Lemmy.

How did they break Lemmy said holding them with one end dangling off.

Like i said Roy got whooped Sonic said.

Well who beat you up? Lemmy asked him.

You don't wanna know Lemmy said Roy crying again this time with blood coming out his black eye.

Pika pika pika Pikachu asked.

My koopa clown car DK bring it to me please Roy said.

Ok Donkey Kong said as he bring Roy's broken koopa clown car to the middle seat where Lemmy,Diddy Kong,Ness,Lucas,and Pikachu took a look at it.

Holy guacamole said Ness and Lucas as they saw the broken clown car with its mouth broken in half and the propeller snap in two with the arms completely ripped off its sockets and the eyes look at them with an expression that said finish me already.

Oh oh my god said Lemmy with his hands shaking in terror.

Who made this happened Lucas said as he look at Roy.

A girl we know said Ludwig.

Who is this girl Diddy said bringing out his peanut popguns with Pikachu sparking up his cheeks with his electricity.

Pika pika pika said Pikachu ready to attack.

Yeah said Lemmy bringing out his hammer with Ness and Lucas activating their psi.

Hey hey hey put your stuff away said Sonic.

And besides you guys are not gonna harm her said Bowser.

But but she hurt Roy, Lemmy said hugging him causing the koopaling to smile.

Look Lemmy i know you are the protective type but sometimes you gotta let things happened said Bowser.

But dad Lemmy said in a whining voice.

No buts now sit in the back with Ness,Lucas,and Diddy Bowser said.

Okay dad said Lemmy as he went in the back while Roy try to went the back only to be stop by Bowser.

Not you Roy said Bowser.

So i sit in the middle? Roy asked him.

Yeah you and Pikachu sit with Luna and Luan said Bowser.

Okay Dad said Roy.

Pika said Pikachu happy to sit with his best friend.

I can tell you and Luan is best friends huh Roy said.

Pika pika Pikachu said nuzzling Roy's cheek.

I wonder how Iggy and them is doing said Roy wondering.

They're probably doing fine said Ness.

I hope said Roy.

With Team Ikey

Lynn for the love of Zekrom hold still Ikey said trying to put peroxide on her knuckles which was covered in blood.

No don't put that on me it's smells said Lynn trying to knock away the peroxide covered piece of paper towel from Ikey's hand.

Look i ain't tell you to go mayhem on Roy that was all Kirby's idea Ikey said pointing at Kirby who was holding Lynn's legs.

Hey it was a idea that worked didn't it said Kirby as he attempted to hold Lynn's legs as she was kicking frenetically.

Lincoln,Mario grab her arms Ikey said while trying to put peroxide on her knuckles.

Got it Lincoln said grabbing one of her arms with Mario grabbing the other.

Let me go you two Lynn said looking at them.

Nope sorry Lynn said Lincoln causing her to look at him.

Lincoln if you value your life then i would advice to let go before i give you a wedgie Lynn said causing Lincoln to turn blue.

Not a wedgie said Lincoln as he remembered the last time that happened.

Lincoln relax she's not gonna do that Mario said.

He's right i might not do that, but i might do this said Lynn as she kick Kirby causing him to lose his grip on her legs and she wrapped her legs around him putting him in a headscissor.

Ga said Kirby.

Kirby said Lola and Lana trying to pry Lynn's legs off of him.

Lynn let him go said Yoshi.

Never said Lynn squeezing harder on the pink puffball causing his face to turn a bit blue.

Ga ga ga she's choking me said Kirby trying to escape from the headscissor.

Lynn if you don't let go of him i'm gonna tickle you said Yoshi.

You wouldn't said Lynn.

Oh he would Iggy said.

I would like to see him try said Lynn with a smirk on her face.

Oh okay Iggy lift up her shirt,Lisa remove her shoes said Yoshi as he was preparing to tickle Lynn.

Got it they both said as Iggy lift up Lynn's shirt while Lisa remove her shoes causing her to look at them.

What are you doing Lynn ask the two of them.

Simple doing what Yoshi said Iggy said.

Well stop it Lynn said trying to hit Iggy in the nose.

Nope said Lisa removing Lynn's shoes and socks off her feet.

Hey put them back on Lisa said Lynn.

Sorry Lynn actions have consequences and yours is gonna have you laughing said Lisa.

Hold still said Yoshi approaching Lynn with his fingers wiggling as he was aiming towards her stomach.

Don't you dare said Lynn trying to move her body away from Yoshi.

It's tickling time yelled Yoshi as he drove his fingers into Lynn's stomach making her laugh.

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha stop please Lynn said with tears of laughter coming down her eyes.

Nope said Yoshi as he use his tail to tickle Lynn's feet causing her to bust out laughing even harder.

Ba ba ha ha ha ha ha ba ha i'm-i'm-i'm gonna get you for this said Lynn losing her grip on Kirby causing him to be free from her headscissor.

Gasp holy gasp gasp i need air Kirby said as he got in the front seat and roll down the window to let some air in the car.

Kirby tell the others we'll be with them shortly said Ikey as he try to put peroxide on Lynn's knuckles but due to her being tickled by Yoshi he was having a tough time doing so.

Mario,Lincoln bring her arms close to me Ikey told the two.

Got it they both said as they both bring Lynn's arms to Ikey.

Lola peroxide bottle said Ikey.

Here you go Lola said bringing the peroxide bottle to Ikey.

Thanks Ikey said as he open the bottle and pour a little bit on the paper towel.

Alright this might hurt a bit said Ikey as he began to wipe Lynn's knuckles getting the blood off of them.

Should i stop tickling her now Yoshi asked Ikey as he finish wiping the blood off Lynn's knuckles.

Yes said Ikey as he put the band-aid on her knuckles on each hand.

Okay then said Yoshi as he stopped his tickling assault on Lynn who began to catch her breath.

Huff huff when i catch my breath Yoshi you're gonna get it Lynn said causing Yoshi to form a smile on his face.

Oh come on if you had hold still this whole thing wouldn't have happen said Yoshi as he grab Lynn's socks and shoes and began to put them on her feet.

Alright Kirby get back here said Mario as he and Lincoln let go of Lynn's arms and he went to the front seat scooting Kirby aside.

Oh come on said Kirby as he went into the back seat with Iggy,Lisa,Lola,Lana,Leni,and Lynn with her giving him the evil look.

Uhh Yoshi can me and you trade spots Kirby asked the dinosaur.

And why is that asked Yoshi.

Cause i think Lynn is giving me the death stare said Kirby looking at her.

Oh relax Kirby said Yoshi.

Yeah right so we ready to go Mario, Kirby asked the plumber.

Yep let's a go said Mario starting the car with Dedede giving the thumbs up as to say we're ready to go.

Meanwhile In Isle Delfino.

Ah there is nothing like swimming said an koopaling with an light-blue shell with light-blue hair doing backstrokes in the water.

Are you okay Larry said an koopaling with a pale grey shell with 3 little bits of hair on his head and a star birthmark on his eye watching the light-blue koopaling on a boat.

Yes Morton i'm fine said Larry.

I was just wondering that's all cause you seem quiet on the water said Morton.

I'm fine man Larry said how's Wendy and Toon Link doing.

Last time i check they were playing rock paper scissor Morton said.

Huh i'm surprised that Wendy didn't cheated yet said Larry as he was getting in the boat.

Well you want to go check on them? asked Morton.

Sure said Larry as Morton drove the boat back to land.

Oh come on you cheated said a boy wearing a green tunic with a scowl on his face pointing at a koopaling with a pink shell wearing pink shoes with red beads on her neck and wearing rings on her left arm and her right arm laughing at the boy while eating a banana.

How i cheated Toon Link the koopaling asked the boy.

Cause Wendy you were throwing me off with you moving your hands to fast said Toon Link as he and Wendy was in the sand.

Oh relax at least you try to win said Wendy.

But still said Toon Link.

Oh calm down Wendy said, unless you want to play again.

Sure thing said Toon Link as he was waiting for Wendy to finish eating her banana.

Where's Larry and Morton at? ask Wendy.

Isn't that them coming now said Toon Link as he point at a boat coming to the surface.

Why yes that's them said Wendy.

The boat then stop causing Larry and Morton to get off it and meet with up with Toon Link and Wendy.

Hey guys Larry said shaking to get the water off him.

So who won? Morton asked Wendy.

I did of course said Wendy.

By cheating Toon Link said.

I did not Wendy said defending herself.

Yes you did said Toon Link.

Whatever so how was swimming Larry? Wendy asked the light-blue koopaling.

It was great said Larry sitting down beside Wendy and plus it's good for your bones.

Huh maybe i should try it Wendy said.

Hey guys Morton said.

Hmm what is it Morton Toon Link said.

You ever wonder how Ludwig and the others are doing? asked Morton.

I bet they're doing fine Morton said Larry.

Are you sure Larry? asked Morton.

Yeah said Larry i'm sure.

Speaking of which Lemmy was supposed to call me when we landed here Wendy said.

Maybe he forgot said Toon Link.

Nonsense Lemmy never forgets stuff Toon Link said Wendy.

Are you sure cause after all he is a kid Toon Link said.

Suddenly Wendy's phone began to ring causing her to pick it up.

Oh that must be him right now Wendy said picking up her phone hello Lemmy.

Hey Wendy said Lemmy on the phone how are you guys doing?

Oh we're doing ok Lemmy although i am a little bit disappointed in you Wendy said in a calm voice.

Oh i forgot to call you my bad Lemmy said on the phone, there was just so many things happening that i forgot.

Oh like what Wendy said her voice smooth as silk.

Well a lot Lemmy said on the phone.

Can you tell me Wendy said.

Uh no Lemmy said in a shy voice.

Well why not Wendy said.

Cause it's a bit complicated to say Lemmy said.

What do you mean a bit complicated Wendy said yelling at the phone at this point.

Cause it is woman get off his back Ludwig said interfering the conversion between Lemmy and Wendy.

Ludwig mind your business said Lemmy.

No as a matter of fact let me talk to Wendy, Ludwig said trying to get the phone from Lemmy.

No back off said Lemmy.

Are you guys arguing again said Greninja.

No tell Lemmy to give me the phone Ludwig said.

But i was talking to Wendy first Lemmy said.

Yeah and i want to talk to her to said Ludwig snatching the phone away from Lemmy and putting it up in his ears.

Hello Wendy said Ludwig.

Ludwig what does Lemmy mean that things are a bit complicated Wendy asked the koopaling.

I wish i could tell you but that will have to wait bye Ludwig said hanging up on Wendy.

Ludwig wait said Wendy as the phone hung up.

Grrrr growled Wendy, i hate when he does that.

What's wrong Wendy said Larry.

Lemmy just told me that things are a bit complicated back in Smash City said Wendy.

Ridley is attacking again Toon Link said.

No not that said Wendy.

Then what is it? Morton asked her.

I don't know Wendy said.

Hmm this seems suspicions Toon Link said with a finger on his chin.

What seems suspicions Little Mac said causing Wendy,Toon Link,Morton,and Larry to jump.

Ah don't scare us like that Larry said.

Sorry said Megaman ruffling his hair.

What? you guys know something we don't know about Morton said.

Well aside from this video Ikey sent to Megaman's phone nothing else said Pac-Man.

What video they all said.

Well how about we show you rather than tell you said Little Mac as he grab Megaman's phone and bring it to Wendy's hands.

Well let's see this video then Wendy said as she press play on Megaman's phone.

Meanwhile

Well here we are said Mario as he and the others were at the entrance of King Boo's Mansion with Luigi shaking in terror.

Ohhh mama mia said Luigi.

What's the matter Luigi, Lynn said looking at the green plumber.

I don't like mansions Lynn, Luigi said shaking in his boots.

Dude really? Luna said.

Hey you'll be in my shoes Luna said Luigi.

It's only scary from the outside Luan said.

Well ready to go in guys said Ikey.

Yeah they all said.

Well here goes nothing Ikey said as he open the door and he and the others went in and was flabbergasted.

Whoa this is huge Lana said.

Yeah now can we get out of here before something bad happens to us Luigi said causing the others to look at him with a are you serious look on their faces.

Oh Luigi don't be like that a voice said causing him to leap on Joe.

It's him said Luigi shaking on Joe who was not amuse at the slightest.

Get off me Luigi, Joe said pulling the green plumber off his body and grabbing him with one hand.

Ohhhh i know that voice said Luigi and it belongs to the one,the only he began to say before he was interrupted by that same voice.

King Boo baby yelled a white ghost wearing a crown similar to the one Peach wear with his tongue sticking out his mouth showing off fangs for teeth with short arms surprising Luigi causing him to ran into the door face first.

King Boo you gotta stop scaring people like that man said Bowser.

Well sorry but i can't help it after all i am a ghost King Boo said.

Well ahem anyway King Boo this is the loud kids,loud kids King Boo Ikey said looking at Lincoln and the others who was to starstruck to see King Boo who keep in mind is a ghost.

What's the smatter with them? King Boo said.

Y-Y-You're a ghost said Lincoln.

And you're talking said Lisa who was to stun to move.

And? said King Boo.

Ghosts aren't supposed to talk said Lola.

Well this one does King Boo said pointing to himself,anyway i supposed y'all here to find Lucy am i right?

Ah hun they all say.

Well i know where she is so follow me said King Boo as he float to upstairs with everyone following him with the exception of Luigi who was knocked out.

Wait what about Luigi said Mewtwo.

Well you can carry him Lucario said.

How about you carry him Mewtwo said to Lucario.

Nope you will said Lucario.

No you will said Mewtwo.

Guys relax i got him said Yoshi as he pick up Luigi and put him on his back.

Now let's go with the others Mewtwo said as he,Lucario, and Yoshi followed them.

So where is she at Lincoln asked King Boo.

Hmm last time i check she was at the spider room said King Boo causing Leni to move back a bit.

Di- Di- Did you say spider room? Leni ask the crown ghost.

Yes i did said King Boo why?

Let's just say like i'm not a fan of spiders Leni said causing King Boo to have a confused look on his face.

Not a fan of spiders huh? King Boo said.

Nope never have never will be said Leni.

Well what if i were to tell you that there's a spider in your hair King Boo said causing Leni to scream out loud.

Eekkkk spider yelled Leni as she went into a mad dash leaving the others behind.

What the heck is her problem Charizard said.

More importantly let's follow her guys come on King Boo said with the others following him.

Boy he seems more excited than the normal ghost said Lynn.

Well care to wonder why? said Mario.

Not really said Lynn.

Well then no time for that and let's follow King Boo said Sonic.

U seriously hope this might work dude Luna said.

Yeah if i know King Boo better he always have some sort of crazy idea that always works said Bowser

I hope so said Samus.

I wonder how Leni is doing after that mad dash she just did said Jr.

She might be doing fine said Ludwig.

Meanwhile With Leni.

Ew ew ew ew ew said Leni as she recovered from her freakout only to realize that was no spider on her.

I can't believe that King Boo trick me said Leni as she was upset,that was just like so cruel of him.

Sigh oh well better go report back to Lincoln and them befor- she began to say before she felt something crawling on her arm with shivers coming down her spine she then look at her arm and found a spider on it causing her to scream and lose her balance.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shouted Leni as she fell into a spider web and began to get covered in the web.

Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew get this stuff off me she said as she shake the webbing off her only to be attack by a bunch of baby spiders with a thousand red eyes staring at her.

Oh crud said Leni as the baby spiders attack her with some climbing on her face and the others attacking her body causing her to scream once more this time as loud as she can.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yelled Leni as loud to the point where even the whole world could hear her scream her lungs out.

Suddenly as if by luck the baby spiders began crawling off Leni causing her look at them with a what is happening expression on her face.

She then look up and found out that a bat was scaring the baby spiders with its screeching sound causing her to covered her ears.

Meanwhile

Screech.

What was that said Ikey.

That sounded like a bat said Lana.

Don't tell me the bats got loose again King Boo said.

What makes you say that asked Lemmy.

I specifically told Lucy not to go into the room with the bats, i told her that King Boo said.

Well can't you blame her she likes bats said Lola.

I suppose King Boo said.

Well she got to be there so let's g- Sonic began to say before he smell something foul.

Sniff oh my god what that's smell Sonic said holding his nose.

I don't smell nothing ye oh my god Mario said before he too began to smell the same smell that Sonic was smelling.

I don't smell nothing King Boo said.

That's because you're a ghost Charizard said as he and the others was holding their noses.

I thought Lucy was here alone? Joe asked King Boo.

Apparently she's not if you are smelling something King Boo Said.

Whoever Is producing that smell must be that foul Lynn said.

Let's find out then Greninja said.

Meanwhile.

Really Lily you couldn't hold it in said a 8 year old girl with very pale almost chalk white skin with long black hair that conceals her eyes while wearing a black dress that is worn over a striped shirt with long striped arm sleeves,matching socks and black shoes holding a 15 month year old with a little bit of blonde hair on her head wearing a lavender t-shirt and blue pants with a smile on her face.

Poo poo said Lily.

I know that now where the heck is King Boo at so he can help me change you said the 8 year old.

The bat from earlier flew back to the 8 year old's hand and reported to her the good news.

Fangs they're here said the 8 year old with a shocked expression on her face.

Lincoln Lily said.

Wait shush said the 8 year old as she press her ear on the door and began to eavesdropping.

Leni are you all right

I think i'm gonna have nightmares forever.

Heh sorry i forgot to feed them.

I guess they were hungry.

Oh Ikey.

What i could be telling the truth.

He's right.

I'm like not gonna forget this

Leni calm down now where is that smell coming from.

Maybe it's coming from that room right behind Leni.

The plant room?

Could be.

Let's find out shall we.

Gasp i gotta hide said the 8 year old as she grab Lily and try to figure out where could she hide at in the plant room.

Hmm bingo she said as she hid behind the venus flytrap to scare the others.

King Boo give us a hand here she heard Lincoln said.

Got it.

Back To Team Ikey.

Got it said King Boo as he went to open the door only for his hand to slipped through it whoops.

What said Luna.

I just remember i can't open doors said King Boo.

You what mate Luna said in a british accent.

Since when can you speak in a british accent Luna? Mario asked the rockstar.

Since i was young said Luna.

Well this is great how are we gonna get in said Ikey.

Well we can kick it down Lynn suggested.

Unless i can posses one of you King Boo said causing them to have a heck nah expression on their faces.

I volunteer Joe, Ikey said causing Joe to punch him in the shoulder.

You jerk said Joe.

I volunteer Mario, Sonic said causing the plumber to gasp.

Gasp Sonic Mario said.

Wait what about Luigi Mewtwo said pointing at the unconscious Luigi on Yoshi.

Hmm i guess he'll do said King Boo as he did his normal laugh before diving in Luigi's body causing Yoshi to jump.

Did it work Lincoln said.

I don't know i don't feel anything Yoshi said before he heard a voice.

Hey Yoshi King Boo said inside of Luigi causing him to make Boo Luigi fall off his back.

Ow that hurts Boo Luigi said getting off the ground and looking at the others.

That is freaky Lisa said.

Yeah but not as freaky as this Boo Luigi said as he took his own head off his body causing the others to scream.

Put his head back on man that is sick said Sonic.

Mama mia said Mario with his face turning green.

Okay okay relax said Boo Luigi as he put his head back on his body see all better.

That was scary Lincoln said.

Indeed said Lana whose was freaked out of what just happened.

So how are you gonna open the door Lola asked Boo Luigi.

Simple i'll open it from the other side said Boo Luigi as he turn his body into a spirit like state and flew towards the door with him landing on the other side.

Alright now just gotta open the door and he began to say before his nose smelt the same smell that Sonic smelt.

I know that smell and it's coming from right here he said as he move the venus flytrap plant to find the source of the smell.

Lucy what i tell you about smells said Boo Luigi as he had a look of disgust on his face.

Sorry King Boo said Lucy.

Look after i open the door for them you and me are changing Lily Boo Luigi said as he went to open the door for the others.

What was taking you so long Lola asked Boo Luigi.

Oh you know just wondering what was that smell you guys were talking about and i found the source Boo Luigi said moving aside to reveal Lucy and Lily to the others.

Gasp Lucy,Lily shouted Lincoln as he ran to them with spread arms.

All right two for the price of one said Ikey.

So you knew that Lily was here with Lucy Lana asked the possessed Boo Luigi

Yeah i just wanted to play with you a bit Boo Luigi said cracking a smile on his face.

Speaking of which i think it's time for me to get out of this body King Boo said as he flew out of Luigi's body leaving the unconscious plumber to fell on the floor.

So I guess since we found Lucy and Lily with the help of King Boo Joe said pointing at the king ghost, the last sister to find should be Lori Loud.

Yeah and after we find her we get to go home Lynn said.

Maybe i'll tell Clyde about this he's gonna be so jealous Lincoln said.

Yeah but there is one problem said Iggy.

What's that Lucy asked the green-shell koopaling.

Due to the dimension machine being blown to bits it might take some time to fix Iggy said.

And how much time will that take Luna ask him.

Probably about 10 hours or less Iggy said.

10 hours? Lynn said.

Well i can reduce the time to that if i have help from a certain someone Iggy said looking at Lisa.

What, you think i'm gonna help you Lisa said in a hateful tone

Oh come on Lisa said Greninja.

Yeah i mean after all that you still don't forgive him Charizard said.

Nope Lisa said.

Sigh for the love of Greninja said before Iggy interrupted him.

Oh don't worry Greninja after all i might take up to 15 hours or or wait how about 20 hours or wait i know how about 50 hours Iggy said causing Lisa to open her eyes wide as saucers.

Y-Y-Y You wouldn't Lisa said causing Iggy to have a oh trust me i will look on his face.

Oh i would after all your sisters and brother might be stuck here while i might take a long time to fix it said Iggy laughing his butt off.

Grr fine then Lisa said.

That's what i'm thought Iggy said folding his arms across his chest.

Uhh guys we have a problem Lana said.

What is it Lana asked Yoshi.

Lori is not answering her phone Lana said.

Wait what do you mean she's not answering her phone asked Bowser.

I try calling her multiple times and she didn't answer Lincoln said.

Don't tell me that Lynn began to said before she was interrupted by Ikey.

Her phone might be dead Ikey said causing everyone to gasp.

There's no way that she'll survive in our world with a dead phone Roy said.

Pika pika pika! Pikachu said.

Pikachu's right we gotta find her fast said Mario.

But how are we gonna find her Lincoln asked the plumber.

I hate to say this but we might have to split up Joe said.

But this world is massive Luan said.

She's right you know Leni said.

Well how else are we gonna find her then huh Joe said.

Wait wait i think i know how to find her King Boo said.

You do Joe asked the ghost.

I remember that my fellow boos are out exploring the city King Boo said.

Wait you mean Mario said.

Yep King Boo said.

Oh man what happened said Luigi as he regain concession.

Luigi back to see you from the dead Mewtwo said jokingly.

Oh said Luigi, so what's going on.

Well we found Lucy and Lily said Roy, and now we're trying to find Lori.

Why does my body feel weird Luigi said as he felt his feet not touching the ground.

Um you see i sorta posses you King Boo said causing Luigi to flip out.

You did what yelled Luigi.

Heh heh sorry said King Boo.

Grr if i had the poltergust 5000 with me i would vacuum you right here right now yelled a very ticked off Luigi as he look at the others who had a holy moly look on their faces especially Mario who was surprised to see him snap.

Wow just wow said Ikey.

Was he always like this Leni asked Mario.

No not really Mario said.

Come on let's go said Luigi as he move to go back in the van leaving the others with King Boo who was shocked like them.

Well i hope you find Lori and good luck King Boo said.

Trust me we will Lucy said.

Well now ready to find Lori guys Ikey said.

Yep let's a go Lynn said.

For the love of Mario said.

What is it Mario asked Ludwig.

First Lincoln,then Bowser Jr,and now Lynn Mario said.

Mario chillax it just a catchphrase Joe said.

Yeah but i'm supposed to say it Mario said.

Whatevs let's go Sonic said as he and the others hope to find Lori as fast as they can.

Oh Lori where are you Lincoln said in his mind hoping that his oldest sister was safe and sound.

End Of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Super Smash Loud Bros

Chapter 8:This Is Literally The Best Day Ever.

Ugh i can't believe that my phone just died on me said a 17 year old girl with large blonde hair wearing a light blue tank top,brown cargo shorts and blue slip-on shoes holding a phone in her hand.

I just can't believe that happened though the girl said,sigh i hope LIncoln and the others are okay,cause when i find the person that cause us to come here i'm literally turning him into a human pretzel she said clutching her fist in anger.

That being said where am i at she wonder as she look at a sign that said welcome to Smash City home to the Super Smash Bros group.

Smash City huh well i might ask the people around here if they saw Lincoln and them by any chance the girl said as she began walking to the city.

Little did she know that she was being watched by two boo,one was a green boo with bow ties on her ears and holding a fan in her hand,the other boo was a grayish boo with grey hair on his head and had a gray moustache holding an fold napkin in his hand.

Lady Bow are you sure that's the girl King Boo wants us to follow said the grayish boo.

Yes Bootler that's the one the green boo refer as Lady Bow said.

Let's follow her shall we Lady Bow said with Bootler following her.

Meanwhile In Isle Delfino.

I can't believe Lemmy lie to me yelled Wendy after she saw the video on Megaman's phone.

It was for a good reason Wendy said Larry calming the pink shelled koopaling down.

But still you saw it,i saw it,Toon Link and Morton saw it Wendy yelled ready to punch the ground.

Wendy calm down Little Mac said.

I can't calm down Wendy yelled at the boxer.

Maybe he lied to you to prevent you from snapping suggested Toon Link.

Man i haven't seen Wendy snap like "this" Pac-Man said moving back in fear.

Wendy just relax before you lose your voice Megaman said.

I don't think she can calm down after seeing Roy getting whooped by a girl Larry said.

Larry I'm fine i just need some time alone Wendy said.

You sure? Larry asked.

Yeah Wendy said.

I knew something like this would happen Morton said.

You know Ludwig told me that Iggy was involved in this Little Mac said causing Wendy to look at the boxer with an evil stare.

Did you say Iggy? Wendy said with venom in her tone.

Yeah said Little Mac sounding worried.

That green haired buffoon when we get back I'll kill him with my bare hands said Wendy snarling like a mad dog causing the others to look at her with oh shoot expression on their faces.

Wait Iggy had something to do with this? Larry asked Little Mac

Yeah Ludwig told me that he made a dimension machine and him and the others are a rescue mission Little Mac said.

Didn't Master Hand told him to not make anymore machines Morton said.

Well apparently he didn't care Toon Link said.

And Megaman Ikey sent you the video right? Larry asked the robot kid.

Yeah he did Megaman replied.

And he show me and Little Mac Pac-Man said.

I hope Wendy can calm down before we return back to smash city Larry said looking at the female koopaling who was ready to pounce.

So anyway wanna go see how Dark Pit is doing? Pac-Man said.

I suppose but who's gonna watch Wendy Larry said.

Larry i'm fine Wendy said just a little mad that's all.

Are you sure you can keep your anger in Wendy asked Megaman.

Yeah Wendy replied.

Alright then let's go said Toon Link with the others following him.

Iggy when we get back you are in a world of trouble Wendy said in her mind.

Meanwhile

Look Mario i didn't meant to snap like that said Luigi as he and Mario was talking after his outburst.

Yeah and to be honest you surprised not only me but everyone else as well Mario said rubbing the back of his head and chuckling lightly.

I suppose so but still i was possessed by King Boo King flipping Boo who keep in mind is my arch nemesis Luigi said.

Oh Luigi calm down you were unconscious so no harm no foul right said Ikey shouting out of the car window causing Mario and Luigi to look at him.

I got your no harm no foul right here Luigi said flipping the bird at Ikey.

Gasp Luigi! Ikey said in a fake shocked tone.

Grr wait till this is over i'm gonna beat the stuffing out of you Luigi said.

You're not the only one said Roy shouting out of the van window.

Oh i'm shaking in my custom baby seal leather boots Ikey said.

You're not wearing leather boots bro said Joe.

I was playing Joe jeez said Ikey.

You're done talking to him yet Mario Lincoln asked the plumber.

Almost Lincoln Mario replied.

Ok Lincoln said.

And to think all we gotta do is to find Lori and bingo we're done said Mario.

Yeah bro i can't believe this whole adventure is about to over Luigi said.

So then you calm down after snapping at King Boo Mario asked Luigi.

I suppose Luigi said.

All righty let's a go said Mario as he got in his Mercedes Benz with Luigi getting in the van.

Took you long enough Ikey said to the plumber causing Mario to punch him in the shoulder

Oww man what was that for asked the mii fighter as he rub his shoulder while giving Mario a evil stare.

That was for jumping in our conversation Mario replied starting the car.

Jerk Ikey said.

I'll be one anyway let's do this Mario said to King Dedede.

Gotcha said the penguin king as he started the van.

So then Lori Loud the last and final sister we need to find,so what does she do guys Yoshi asked Lincoln and the others.

She's uh how can i say this she's bossy Lynn said.

Bossy? Yoshi said raising a eye in shocked.

Yeah that's the best way to describe her Lola said.

Exactly how she's bossy Kirby asked.

She's the queen of no said Lana.

Queen Of No? Iggy said.

Yep anytime mom and dad go somewhere they leave her in charge and her being in charge is a nightmare Lisa said.

Exactly how Mario asked the scientist kid.

She treats us like we're soldiers going to war or something i mean Lori for crying out loud we're just kids Lincoln said causing Mario,Iggy,Kirby,Yoshi,and Ikey to have an on my look on their faces.

Wow sounds like you guys have it rough Ikey said.

Oh ho ho ho ho that's only the beginning said Lynn.

The beginning? Ikey said.

Yeah the beginning if we want to go somewhere we have to do things for her said Lana.

Not to mention she's the only one that has a driving license said Lisa.

Wait what? Iggy said looking at Lisa with a shocked expression on his face she has a driving license?

Yep said Lincoln.

Wait shouldn't Leni have a driving license too Ikey asked him.

Well let's just say we try that and it didn't work Lincoln said.

What do you mean it didn't work? Ikey asked.

Let's just say that Leni can't drive things very well said Lana.

Heck in Lori's words she can't even drive a lawnmower Lynn said.

Are you serious asked Yoshi.

Yep i being dead serious Lynn said to the green dinosaur.

How come you can't drive a lawnmower Leni, Kirby asked her.

It's kind of complicated Leni said.

Oh come on tell you once we save Lori we have a lawnmower In the attic and me and Yoshi can teach you the pink puffball said causing Yoshi to look at him.

Whoa whoa whoa who said we're gonna teach her Yoshi asked him.

Uh i did replied Kirby.

And beside i don't think that old lawnmower works anymore Iggy said.

Oh it got to work Kirby said.

You sure cause that lawnmower being there since the N64 era Yoshi said.

Hey if it survived that era,the Melee era,and the Brawl era then it's gotta work Kirby said.

Hahahhaha do you really think it's gonna work Kirby Ikey said.

Uh yeah Kirby said.

You do realize we're in the Smash 4 era right? Ikey said.

Hey let's see if it still works Kirby said.

Yeah yeah whatever Ikey said before turning toward Mario.

So how long are we till we're in Smash City? he asked the plumber.

Bout 289 miles Mario replied.

289 miles? Ikey said.

Yep 289 miles said Mario

I thought the distance from King Boo's mansion was way shorter than that said Ikey.

Nope said Mario.

Huh said Ikey.

Huh what asked Mario.

Its nothing man said Ikey.

Oh okay although I kinda wonder what would happen if shall i say Master Hand and Lori met Mario said.

Trust me that would spell disaster said Yoshi.

I agree with Yoshi said Lana.

Cause think about it those two working together and the unthinkable can happen said Lincoln.

The thought of that sends shivers down my spine said Iggy.

I don't want to think about it said Lola.

Me evener said Lana.

I just hope that Lori is that safe said Lynn.

Yeah cause there's no way she's gonna survive with a dead phone said Kirby.

I wonder how Dedede and them is doing Ikey said.

They're probably doing fine Mario said.

You sure? asked Ikey.

Yep said Mario.

With Dedede and the others

So guys what you gonna do after this is over Joe asked Sonic,Lemmy, Ness,Diddy Kong,and Roy as they was up while the rest was sleeping with the exception of Dedede.

I'm gonna eat a ton of chili dogs said Sonic.

Probably play Undertale Ness said.

Eat bananas Diddy said.

Practice my magic said Lemmy.

Roy are you okay Joe asked the purple shelled koopaling who was staring off at a distance.

Huh oh yeah fine as ever Roy lied putting on a fake smile.

Roy you're not fine what's wrong? Joe asked him.

Nothing's wrong Roy said.

Roy stop lying to him and tell him what's wrong Sonic said.

Sigh fine it's about me getting beat up by Lynn Roy said.

You'll still whining about that Sonic said, i thought you would get over that.

Well hey you try getting beat up by a 13 year old and tell me how it feel Roy said pointing at the hedgehog.

Roy stop being a crybaby about it and man up for once Sonic said.

I can't cause i'm pretty sure that everyone gonna remember me as the guy that beat up by a girl Roy said.

I know Lynn had something to do with you said Lemmy.

What do you mean Joe asked the yellow shell koopaling.

Cause think about it even through me,Ness,Lucas,Diddy,and Pikachu was sleep when you went to find Luna and my dad tried to lie to us i knew it was Lynn all along Lemmy said.

What makes you say that Roy asked him.

Cause let's see when we was waiting for Mario and them i saw Ikey trying to put peroxide on Lynn i was thinking what for till i saw her knuckles which was covered in blood and then i look at Roy who had blood on his teeth and i put the two together and picture this in my mind when Lynn was beating the snot out of Roy at one point she must have punch him in his teeth causing blood to appear on her knuckles Lemmy explained to Roy who was shocked to find out that he was right.

Holy smokes you're right Roy said.

See told ya Lemmy said.

Huh i surprised that you manage to figure that out Lemmy Joe said.

Yep Lemmy said.

Still though how could Lynn manage to beat someone as tough as Roy Ness said.

Well it like Lincoln said she studies martial arts Sonic said.

I'll be a monkey's uncle if i found out that she studies kickboxing Joe said.

Yeah that would be a shock Diddy said.

Anyway are we at Smash City yet? Joe asked Sonic.

I don't know ask Dedede replied Sonic.

Hey Dedede we're at Smash City yet Joe asked the penguin.

Almost, just 200 miles to go Dedede said.

200 miles huh? Joe said.

Yep replied Dedede.

So how far are we till we're back in smash city? Sonic asked the mil fighter.

200 miles replied Joe.

200 miles? Ness said.

Yep Joe replied.

So then let's talk about our last person to find Lori Loud said Ness.

I wonder what she look like Roy said.

Well she's gotta be the oldest Lemmy said.

Yeah i suppose Joe said although i'm kinda worried.

Kinda worried? and why is that Sonic asked him.

Cause let's think about she's the oldest and Ikey the oldest and those two will probably make a good couple Joe said.

Whoa let's not jump to conclusions here said Ness, i mean what if she already have someone.

Like who? Roy asked the psi kid.

I don't know probably a boyfriend said Ness.

She already have someone said Lucy causing Joe,Sonic,Roy,Lemmy,Diddy Kong and Ness to jump.

Lucy don't do that you almost scare me to death Joe said holding his chest.

I thought you were sleep Lemmy asked her causing Lucy to shake her head sideways as if to say no.

She must have been quiet all this time then Sonic said.

Lucy were you by any chance listing to our conversation Roy asked the goth girl.

Yes said Lucy.

You didn't hear me talking about Lynn right Lemmy said laughing lightly with sweat coming down his forehead.

Yeah and Roy is lucky Lucy said causing him to look at her.

Lucky? said Roy,exactly how i'm lucky?

Cause if she kept hitting you in your chest she would have cause a ribcage to fractured said Lucy pointing at Roy's chest which had a big purple spot on it.

Wait wait wait what? Joe said.

She had that much strength to fractured my rib cage Roy said in a shocked voice.

Holy cow said Sonic.

Yep and Joe to answer your previous question yes she knows kickboxing Lucy said causing Joe to have an holy smokes expression on his face.

Well now i know who not to piss off said Joe.

I'm surprised that she didn't beat me up with that baseball bat she had said Roy.

Speaking of which how did she get a baseball bat Diddy said.

Probably from Kirby Ness said.

Didn't he swallow your baseball bat that one time and it was stuck inside him Sonic asked Ness.

Yep that must have been the same one that Lynn was using Roy said.

Huh said Lemmy.

Speaking of which we should be back in Smash City by now said Sonic.

Well we're only 100 miles away Joe said.

How you know Roy asked him.

I'm just guessing that's all Joe replied.

Speaking of which i wonder what Mario and them is talking about Lemmy said.

Probably the same thing Sonic said.

Let's hope that Lori is safe Ness said.

Yeah cause without a working phone she might be hurt Joe said.

Or even worse dead said Roy.

Roy don't say things like that said Sonic.

What i was kidding Roy said.

Don't kid around us like that Lemmy said.

Sorry said Roy.

Hey guys i got a theory Diddy said.

What's that? Lucy asked the monkey.

What if Lori shut her phone down on purpose and all this time she didn't hear it ringing Diddy said.

Nah said Joe,although that's a good theory.

Yeah i suppose it was a stupid theory to think about right Diddy said chuckling lightly.

Meanwhile

Remind me again why are we following this girl Bootler asked Lady Bow.

This "girl" belongs to a family that is from another world Lady Bow explained to him.

Hmm i suppose but does she got a name Bootler asked her.

Yeah it's Lori Loud Lady Bow said causing Bootler to raise an eyebrow in shock and confusion.

Wait her last name is Loud? Bootler asked in an odd tone.

Yep Lady Bow replied.

Huh i must say that is a odd last name for a person Bootler said.

And why is that Lady Bow asked him.

Cause think about it loud is use to describe someone or something that is making a lot of noise and to give your child the word loud as a last name boggles me Bootler replied.

Well hey you win some,you lose some Lady Bow said.

Quickly let's follow her she said as she and Bootler followed Lori into a phone store.

Huh why would she go there Bootler said.

Probably to get a changer Lady Bow replied.

Hmm she can't see us right Bootler asked Lady Bow.

Yeah why? Lady Bow asked him before realizing something, gasp are you thinking what i'm thinking She said with a smile appearing on her face.

No i'm thinking a different idea Bootler said causing Lady Bow to have a really expression on her face.

And what is that Lady Bow asked him.

We scare the heck out of her Bootler said.

Bootler you're a genius Lady Bow said trying to give him a hug but slipped through his body,whoops i forgot we're boos.

Yeah but i'll do the scaring Bootler said.

You sure you can do it Lady Bow asked him.

Don't count this old boo down yet Bootler said as he turned invisible with Lady Bow doing the same as well.

Okay when she comes out of there you're gonna scare her Lady Bow said.

I see her Bootler said.

Okay on 3 Lady Bow said.

1

2

2 and a half

2 and a quarter

3 Lady Bow said causing Bootler to reappear and let out the scariest scream he could muster scaring Lori causing her to fall to the ground.

Ba ha ha ha ha ha ha gotcha ha gotcha Lady Bow said laughing so hard.

Hey mind telling me what was that for Lori asked the green and gray boo.

Sorry for doing that it's just we haven't scare anyone for weeks Bootler explained to her as she got off the ground.

And you decide to scare me said Lori.

Yeah pretty much Lady Bow said wiping tears of laughter off her face.

Anyway what are you two supposed to be Lori asked Lady Bow.

A ghost or to be more specific a boo said Lady Bow causing Lori to raise a eyebrow in confusion.

A what? Lori said.

A boo as in the word boo Lady Bow said.

Oh okay so mind telling me why were you following me Lori asked them.

Well you see we were assigned by King Boo to follow you and to get you back to your family Bootler explained to her.

Wait who? Lori asked him.

King Boo the leader of all boos Lady Bow said.

Oh okay Lori said,so you here to help me find Lincoln and the others?

Yep said Lady Bow.

And we know where they are Bootler said.

Well where are they Lori said.

They should be coming back here after they rescued Lucy Lady Bow said.

Wait Lucy is with them? Lori said in a surprised tone.

Yep Bootler replied.

That is literally good news said Lori,is the others with her?

Yep the whole family is with her Lady Bow said,and they're looking for you.

Wow said Lori surprised as ever,well i would call them if my phone wasn't dead she said.

Man that's a shocker said Lady Bow.

Anyway i suppose they should be back now Bootler said,after all the way back from King Boo's mansion shouldn't take long.

I suppose so, i mean it ain't that far said Lady Bow.

So what do we do now? Lori asked the two of them.

Wanna explore? Lady Bow asked her

Sure Lori replied.

Very well then let's go said Bootler as he,Lady Bow,and Lori went to explore Smash City.

Meanwhile

Well we're back in Smash City now it's time to wake the others up said Dedede.

Got it said Sonic as he,Lucy,Joe,Roy,Lemmy,Ness,and Diddy began to wake them up.

Wakey wakey Charizard said Sonic waving his hand in front of his face trying to wake the fire type pokemon up but to no effect.

Pikachu wake up said Joe as he was shaking him but he wasn't budging.

Wake up Ludwig said Lemmy as he grab his shell and began shaking it like a maraca to wake him up.

Hmm said Ness as he and Roy was thinking of ideas to wake up the rest of the gang,got any ideas Roy?

Nope replied Roy.

Hey Greninja wake up frog boy said Dedede snapping his fingers in Greninja's face.

I heard of heavy sleeping but this is ridiculous said Sonic as he was slapping Charizard in the face to wake him up.

Yeah they won't budge said Lucy trying to wake up Luna.

Unless we have something loud to wake them up we ain't getting any of them up said Joe shaking Pikachu's body up and down.

Hmm i think i got a idea but it might risky said Roy looking at Joe.

Why are you looking at me like tha- Joe began to say before realizing why,ohhhhhhhhhhhh heckkkkkkkkkkkkkk nahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no no no and no and that's final he said.

Oh come on just use it said Roy.

I never used that form outside of battle Joe said.

What form? Lucy asked Sonic.

His music form Sonic said.

What's that Lucy asked the hedgehog.

It when his whole body becomes covered in instruments and his hands turns into cymbals Sonic explained to the goth kid.

Oh said Lucy.

I only used it once and promise to never used it again Joe said.

Just use it this once more and you never have to used it again said Lemmy.

Fine but so help me that if someone hits me it's your head on a silver platter Joe said to Roy.

That won't happen Roy said.

Well here we go said Joe as he cross his arms and close his eyes ready to transform.

Music form activate said Joe as his body began to glow with a gold aura surrounding his body and turned his legs into piano keys with his hands turning into cymbals and his arms into trombones with his glasses turning into a clarinet and his hair turning into a guitar and finally his eyes turning into drums with his eyeballs in the middle spot of the drums.

Holy smokes said Dedede who was surprised at what he saw.

That is amazing Lemmy said.

Cool said Sonic.

Mind blown said Ness.

My mind is out of my head Diddy said.

Does that hurt Lucy asked Joe as he was finished transforming.

Surprisingly no said Joe.

Okay we're ready to do this Roy asked him.

Yeah let's do this said Joe,cover your ears.

Got it they all said as they cover their ears ready for Joe to began.

Forgive me guys Joe said as he began to play his cymbals arms swinging them wild as ever that was waking up the others.

Ah my ears said Bowser Jr as he woke up holding his ears in pain.

I'm up i'm up i'm up Charizard said.

My ears are bleeding said Donkey as he hold his ears in agony.

Mama mia said Luigi.

What's that noise asked Corrin and Kamui as they were surprisingly not affected by the cymbals clashing very hard by Joe.

Pika Pika said Pikachu jumping on Luan causing her to wake up in shock.

Wha- wha- what the said Luan as she grab Pikachu who was freaking out,what you doing buddy.

Pika pika said Pikachu holding his ears.

Oh said Luan.

Arrgh dude who is making that noise Luna asked Luan and Pikachu.

Pika said Pikachu.

What said Luna.

Pika! said Pikachu.

I can't hear you Luna said.

Pika said Pikachu pointing at Joe.

Whoo that was a bit of overkill said Joe as he was out of breath and transformed back into his normal form.

A bit a bit that was a lot of overkill don't you think said Samus ready to strangle him.

Hey don't strangle me Samus it wasn't my idea said Joe waving his hands in front of his face.

Then whose idea was it? Greninja asked him.

It was Roy's said Sonic causing him to look at the hedgehog with a you little snitch expression on his face.

Really ma- Roy began to say before being smacked in the back of the head by Ludwig.

Oww what the heck was that for Roy said rubbing the back of his head.

That was for disturbing my beauty sleep and for having that very stupid idea said Ludwig.

When i get my hands on you i'm gonna cut one tuff of hair off your head said Roy with gritted teeth.

Oh please if Lynn can beat you then i have no problem beating you up easily Ludwig said prompting everyone to gasp.

Dang said Sonic.

Oh my said Charizard.

Well that shut him up said Greninja.

Indeed said Luna.

Pika! said Pikachu.

Why you son of a snake said Roy charging at Ludwig only for him to step aside causing Roy to trip.

You done making a fool out of yourself? Ludwig asked him.

I ain't done yet Roy said trying to charge at Ludwig once more only for a knock on the window to interrupt him.

What the heck said Ludwig and Roy.

Who the heck is knocking on the window like that Lemmy asked.

It's Ikey said Joe causing Dedede to roll down the window.

You guys done yet said Ikey as he and the others was waiting for them.

Yeah said Dedede.

Well what you're waiting for let's go Ikey said.

Wait we're not driving around Smash City to find Lori? Luan asked him.

No we're walking said Ikey,now come on.

Well i suppose said Roy as he hop out of the window with Bowser Jr,Ludwig, and Lemmy following him with the rest getting out of the van.

Well then where should we look for Lori, Lana asked Ikey.

Hmm knowing the city like the back of my hand she should be at the phone store Ikey said.

Why would she be there? Joe asked him.

If i had to guess probably to get a charger Ikey said.

Well then let's a go Mario said in a weird tone causing the others to look at him.

What's the matter Mario? Ikey asked him before looking at the loud sisters in that same look Mario had.

Uhhh Lincoln something's wrong with your sisters over there? Joe asked him.

What do you mean,gasp said Lincoln as he look at his sisters who was acting odd, oh no.

Oh no what Ikey said.

Oh no no no no not again said Lincoln.

What you dealt with this before? Greninja asked him.

Um this might be a good time to bring this up my sisters like chocolate Lincoln said with sweat coming down his forehead.

Ok i don't see why it's causing them to act weird Donkey said.

Well you see it's different with them Lincoln said,they are what i like to call chocoholics.

Chocoholics? Ikey said raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Yep they go insane over chocolate Lincoln said.

Wait what? said Sonic with a shocked expression on his face.

Hey uh Joe said Ikey.

Yeah Ikey replied Joe.

Don't we got a chocolate factory that is brand new and has no workers in it? Ikey asked him.

Yeah said Joe.

So what does that mean? Greninja asked the both of them.

To put it this way my frog friend it's mean in about 3 seconds they about to go overboard Ikey said.

I said Lynn

Want Lisa resume

Chocolate they all said as they dash off leaving behind the smashers and Lincoln with an uh oh expression on their faces.

Ok I think it's safe to say that we should follow them Ikey yelled as he ran with the others following him.

Hey wait wasn't Pikachu on Luan's shoulder Sonic asked Mewtwo.

No he's on my head Mewtwo said grabbing Pikachu with his psychic powers and flinging him into Sonic's arms.

Pika pika said Pikachu pointing toward the direction that the loud sisters went to.

It's okay buddy your friend has an addiction Sonic said.

Let's stop them before they tear that place up said Ikey activating his speed mode to level 2.

Hey wait up Joe said.

Meanwhile in isle delfino

Dark Pit are you sure this is safe asked a fox wearing space clothes with a banana on his head talking to a angel with the same attire as Pit but his is a different color holding what appears to be a bow that looks like swords when split apart.

Yeah Fox it's safe said Dark Pit,now hold still.

I don't know Dark Pit i mean what if you hit me in the eye with your arrow Fox said causing Dark Pit to have a scowl expression on his face.

Fox trust me said Dark Pit ready to aim at his head.

I'm warning you Dark Pit don't hit Fox in the eye said a bird wearing the same space clothes like Fox with his arms fold across his chest,standing alongside him was a robot that looks like a controller for an NES system.

R.O.B can you please tell Falco i won't hit Fox in the eye Dark Pit asked the robot referred as R.O.B.

Dark Pit knows what he is doing Falco R.O.B said.

Yeah but R.O.B what if he i don't know miss the banana and hit Fox instead Falco said in a worry tone.

I calculate that there is a 10 out of 20% chance that Dark Pit will miss Fox and hit the banana R.O.B said.

If you suppose Falco said.

All right then ready Fox? Dark Pit asked him

Gulp ready replied Fox.

And fire R.O.B said causing Dark Pit to shoot a magic arrow out of his bow/swords combination and made a thwack sound causing Fox and Falco to close their eyes.

You can open your eyes Fox Dark Pit said.

Fox then slowly open his eyes and touch his head to find out that the banana wasn't there anymore.

Huh you didn't hit me Fox said.

See told you Dark Pit said.

So where's the banana at? Falco asked him.

Right on that tree over there Dark Pit said pointing at a tree that the banana was on.

Wow said Falco and R.O.B.

Hey Dark Pit said Larry as he and the others was walking up to him,R.O.B,Fox,and Falco.

Oh hey Larry how are you guys doing Dark Pit asked him.

Oh we're just fine although i suppose that Master Hand told you not to use anyone as target practice Larry said.

Hey as long he doesn't know it's fine with me said Dark Pit.

So what were you guys doing Falco asked them.

Well how i shall say this all of us is okay expect for Wendy Pac-Man said.

What's wrong with her Fox asked the ghost muncher

Well basically it's from a video that Ikey sent to Megaman's phone Pac-Man said.

What video? Dark Pit asked him.

It's a video that even you don't want to see Toon Link said.

Is it bad? Fox asked.

Well it's bad in a horrible way Little Mac said.

How bad is it R.O.B asked him

It's bad on a 1-10 scale Little Mac said.

Like on what the 1-10 scale? Falco asked.

A perfect 10 said Wendy.

Man it's must be that bad then huh Fox asked.

Yep said Morton.

So if this video is as bad as you say it is then why does Wendy look like she's about to pop a vein out of her head Dark Pit asked Larry.

Well let's say just the video involved Roy in it said Pac-Man.

Roy Koopa? asked Fox.

Yep said Megaman.

That reminds me i wonder how Pit Stain and them are doing Dark Pit said.

Really Pit Stain? Fox asked him.

What it's a good nickname isn't it? Dark Pit said,beside it's way better than the one that him and Palutena gave me.

And let's me guess it's Pittoo is it said Larry.

Grr i hate that nickname said Dark Pit growling.

Relax it's not a bad nickname like foxy that Ikey gave me said Fox.

Why did he gave you that nickname again? R.O.B asked him.

I don't know and yet to this day i wonder why Fox said.

Probably because he thinks it was a cool nickname to gave you said Morton.

Yeah but still foxy foxy that something you say to a woman not give it as a nickname to a guy Fox said.

Yeah yeah said Falco.

Wanna check how Reflet is doing Little Mac asked them.

Sure said R.O.B

Well then let's go said Larry with the rest following him.

I still wonder how they are doing Dark Pit asked Toon Link.

They're doing fine replied Toon Link.

Meanwhile With Team Ikey

Holy sweet mother of the triforce Ikey yelled as he,Joe and the others were at the chocolate factory to find it a mess inside.

I heard of people getting addicted to things but this is ridiculous said Bowser.

Man who would've thought that 9 girls would do this said Greninja.

Well that's the price of living with 10 sisters i suppose said Iggy.

Look i see them said Lincoln as he point at his sisters.

It's seems that they're going separate ways said Kirby.

Separate ways don't tell me that we gotta split up to get them all Sonic said.

Yep Sonic said Luigi.

Well to make it less painfully they're going separate ways in groups of two said Corrin.

All right then ready to commence operation get the sisters back? Ikey asked them.

Yeah let's do this said Wario.

I agree with Wario let's go said Mario.

Alright then let's split up into our group of two and find them said Joe.

Very well let's do this said Lincoln.

Ready break they all said with Ikey and Lincoln as a team,Mario and Luigi as a team,Yoshi and Kirby as a team and the others in their group of two.

Looks there's Leni and Luna said Lincoln pointing at the two.

Ha we got them now said Ikey as he and Lincoln was advancing towards them only for them to split up towards the twix section.

They're going into the twix section said Ikey as he and Lincoln went into the section.

Whoa said Lincoln as he and Ikey stop in their tracks to find 2 separate sections.

Oh great i forgot there was a left twix and a right twix said Ikey.

Doesn't matter which side is better Lincoln asked the mii fighter.

Well apparently some people say that left twix is better than right twix and vice versa Ikey replied.

Well knowing my sisters they probably went to the left side said Lincoln.

Or maybe they went to the right side said Ikey.

Uhh Ikey? said Lincoln.

Yeah Lincoln replied Ikey.

I think that Leni went to the left and that Luna went to the right said Lincoln.

What makes you say that? Ikey asked him.

Cause look said Lincoln as he and Ikey saw Leni and Luna going down into tubes.

You take the left and i'll take the right Ikey said.

Alright then best of luck to ya Lincoln said.

Heh germino said Ikey as he went into the tube that leads into the right twix.

Here goes nothing said Lincoln as he went into the tube that leads into the left twix.

Meanwhile with Kirby and Yoshi.

Are you sure this is where Lola and Lana are Yoshi asked Kirby as they were in the snicker section.

Well yeah said Kirby.

So how are we gonna find them? Kirby asked the Dino.

I don't know but i do know one thing when we find them i'm gonna talk some sense to them said Yoshi.

Look there they are said Kirby pointing at Lola and Lana who was on a conveyor belt.

How the heck did they get on there Yoshi said in a shocked voice.

We gotta get them off of that fast said Kirby.

And why is that? Yoshi asked him.

Cause if we don't they might get turn into actual chocolate Kirby said.

Wait what said Yoshi.

They're heading into the giant hydraulic press said Kirby.

Meaning Yoshi said.

Meaning that they're going to be flattened into pancakes and the chocolate liquor is going to covered them and presto a Lola and Lana chocolate bar snicker style Kirby said causing Yoshi to gulp at that idea.

We gotta rescue them said Yoshi dashing off leaving Kirby behind for a short second before he catch up to him.

How are we gonna stop the conveyor belt Kirby asked Yoshi.

There's has to be a switch said Yoshi as he and Kirby was looking for one.

We better hurry said Kirby as he saw the conveyor belt making it's way to the hydraulic press.

Oh shoot said Yoshi as he and Kirby ran faster than ever.

Look i see one said Kirby pointing to a switch on the wall.

Bingo said Yoshi as he use his tongue to hit the switch causing the entire machinery to stop.

Yahoo we did it said Kirby.

Yeah and not only that but we save Lola and Lana said Yoshi.

Come on let's go said Kirby jumping off the balcony with Yoshi and into the conveyor belt where Lola and Lana were.

Hey what's the big idea they both said.

We save you from being crushed that's the big idea said Kirby.

Yeah if it wasn't for us the both of ya would be pancakes right now said Yoshi.

Well i suppose you did save us from doom said Lola.

But still this chocolate is so good said Lana biting into the snicker bar.

Well then let's go find the others said Kirby.

Yeah but how are we gonna find the- Yoshi began to say before he heard a strange noise.

You heard something Yoshi Kirby asked him.

Yeah i did and it's sounds like it coming from over there Yoshi said pointing at a manhole cover.

It's moving kind of odd said Lana as she saw the manhole cover shaking rapidly.

Is something under there? Lola asked Kirby and Yoshi.

I'm gonna check said Yoshi approaching it with extra precaution.

Be careful Yoshi said Lana as she and Lola was behind Kirby.

Trust me i got this said Yoshi as he approach the manhole cover only for it to stop shaking when he got close to it.

Huh said Yoshi as he was wondering what was making that noise.

Did you find what was making that noise Yoshi? Kirby asked him.

Maybe i'm crazy or i could have sworn i heard noise coming from thi- he began to say before a geyser of chocolate erupted from the manhole that Yoshi was standing on causing him to flew up into the air and land on his stomach.

Yoshi said Kirby,Lola,and Lana as they saw the dino on the floor.

Ugh i'm fine guys said Yoshi as he got up only to be smacked by the manhole cover in the back of his head causing him to temporarily lose his balance before straightening himself up.

Oww man that stinged said Yoshi as he rub his head to soften the pain.

So there's a sewer that is chocolate filled? Kirby asked Yoshi.

Yeah replied Yoshi as he,Kirby,Lola and Lana walk to the open sewer.

How much you bet there's chocolate down here Lana asked Kirby.

Well this is a chocolate factory and if chocolate did came out of this sewer i suppose a lot Kirby replied.

Still i wonder what cause that to happen Lola said.

Mm i'm not so sure but i have to guess it just automatically happen said Yoshi.

Well want to go check? Lana asked him.

Wait you mean Yoshi said before Lana interpreted him

Yep said Lana.

Lana you joking right? Kirby asked her.

Nope said Lana.

There is no way that i'm going in a sewer said Lola.

Oh come on Lola don't do that said Lana.

Lana as much i would love to explore this place going down a sewer is not my way to travel Lola said.

You're acting all high and mighty cause you don't want to get dirty Lana said.

Because i don't want to be well like you said Lola.

What's that suppose to mean said Lana balling her hands up.

Well how should i put it this way you're filthy and i'm clean said Lola causing Lana to snap.

I'll show you filthy said Lana as she jump on Lola causing her to fall down.

Oh it's on said Lola as she and Lana form a dust cloud with sounds of punches being heard.

Hey you two break it up said Yoshi as he and Kirby step into interfere only for them to be in the dust cloud themselves.

Hey watch the tail said Yoshi as he try to grab Lola only to grab Kirby by accident.

Hey grab the right person said Kirby as he grab Lana only for Lola to tackle him.

Hey hey wait where are we at Yoshi asked Kirby as the fighting stop only for them to be above the sewer causing Yoshi to look at Lana and Lola.

Really gu- he began to say before gravity took its effect and cause them to fall in the sewer with them screaming.

Meanwhile with Joe and Sonic.

Sonic how many times must i tell you don't touch anything said Joe as He and Sonic was in the milky way section of the chocolate factory.

Relax man I just wanted to see what that button did Sonic said.

Sonic just don't touch anything else in here got it Joe said.

Yeah yeah whatever said Sonic,so then i guess Luan is here.

Yeah now where is she is the question Joe said.

Hmm hey Joe said Sonic.

Yeah Sonic replied Joe.

Am i seeing things or is that Luan swimming in a chocolate pool? Sonic asked him.

What's makes you say that Sonic? Joe asked him.

Oh I don't know cause i could've sworn that is her swimming in a pool of chocolate said Sonic causing Joe to look at the same direction that Sonic was pointing at.

How the heck did she get up there? Joe asked him.

Beats me replied Sonic.

Well let's get up there then said Joe looking for a ladder.

Are you looking for a ladder? Sonic asked the mii fighter.

Well yeah Joe replied.

Who needs a ladder when you got Sonic speed said Sonic as he dashed off leaving Joe behind.

I swear to god i'm gonna break his kneecaps if he keeps running off like that said Joe running to catch up to Sonic who was running on the wall.

Ah Joe glad to see you ketchup for once said Sonic laughing at the pun he just made.

Ugh that was corny as heck man said Joe climbing up on the ladder as fast as he can.

Oh come on it wasn't that bad Sonic said getting off the wall and running beside Joe.

Dude i expected my brother to make awful puns not you said Joe.

Oh relax it was a good joke that even Luan would approve of Sonic said to him.

Hopefully not said Joe as he and Sonic stop running as they were at the chocolate pool.

Are you sure this is where she is Joe asked Sonic.

Yes Joe in fact i see her said Sonic pointing at Luan.

Well then cannonball said Joe as he dove in the pool with Sonic diving in after him.

Gasp cough cough man this chocolate is thick said Joe.

I thought this chocolate was supposed to be milky not thick said Sonic with chocolate dripping from his hands.

So then where is she at? Joe asked him.

Look behind you said Sonic causing Joe to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

What do you mean look behind m- oh sweet mother of Joe said turning around to see Luan looking at him with a smile on her face.

Hey guys Luan said looking at Joe and Sonic.

Luan thank goodness you're safe now let's get off this thing Joe said.

I'm surprised that you want to get out of this i mean look we are in a pool fill with chocolate and you don't want to take advantage of this Sonic said.

Well unless we're gonna eat it then yeah said Joe.

We are said Sonic and Luan.

No no no no you guys eat it i'll watch said Joe getting out of the chocolate pool.

Ah whatever ready to eat Luan? Sonic asked her.

Sure said Luan.

Let's do this said Sonic as he and Luan dove under the pool and began eating it.

Sigh they're probably gonna take long to eat that whole thing Joe said in his mind,although i wonder how the others are doing

Meanwhile With Iggy And Roy.

No no no no no heck nah no no no and no, there is no way i'm saving Lynn said Roy as he and Iggy was in the hershey section.

Oh come on Roy can't you forgive her said Iggy.

No she can die for all i care Roy yelled at him.

Gasp Roy Koopa i can't believe you just say that Iggy said.

So what i ain't rescuing her now you can rescue her and i'll rescue Lisa Roy pointing at Iggy's chest.

All this just because she beat you up for almost killing Luna Iggy said.

Hey Lisa hates you for hypnotizing her family that one time said Roy.

So what Iggy said.

Ugh i hope when this is over Master Hand remove your science pillages for a year said Roy.

Wow you're so stupid Roy said Iggy.

Ehh said Roy.

Look between you and me i made a bet with Master Hand said Iggy.

A bet? Roy said raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Well it was like this Iggy said remembering it.

Flashback

So Iggy you want to do what now? Master Hand asked him.

I want to build a dimension machine said Iggy.

A dimension machine? Master Hand said in a confuse voice.

Yeah Master Hand said Iggy.

Hmm i suppose said Master Hand.

Yes said Iggy raising his arms up in the air.

But on one condition Master Hand said interrupting Iggy's celebration,should this dimension machine of yours work you have to take a picture of whoever they are he said.

And if it doesn't work? Iggy asked him.

And if it doesn't work i'll remove your science pIllages for up to 6 weeks Master Hand said causing Iggy to gulp.

Gulp don't worry Master Hand it will work honest Iggy said.

Master Hand then laugh confusing Iggy.

Uh Master Hand why are you laughing Iggy asked him.

I was just remembering something funny Master Hand said.

Oh okay have fun in Isle Delfino said Iggy getting out of Master Hand's office.

End Of Flashback.

So let me get this straight you and Master Hand made a bet and everyone don't know about this Roy asked Iggy.

Yep replied Iggy.

And i thought i was evil but you take the cake Roy said.

Look let's just keep this a secret between you and me till is all over Iggy said.

So want me to rescue Lisa then? Roy asked his fellow koopaling.

Yep and i'll rescue Lynn Iggy said.

Alright then let's go Roy said as he and Iggy ran to save the sports girl and the scientist.

Meanwhile with the Mario bros

Mama mia said Mario and Luigi as they were in the kit kat section.

Where are they at said Luigi as he and Mario was looking for Lucy and Lily.

They have to be here said Mario.

How hard can it be to find them? Luigi asked him.

They can't be that hard to find replied Mario.

Well we gotta find them fast before they get huuuuuuuuuuurtttttttttttt Luigi said raising his voice surprising Mario.

What's wrong Luigi? Mario asked him.

I think i found them said Luigi pointing up.

What makes you said that Mario said before looking up and find that Lucy and Lily was hanging on a hook.

Mama Mia! said Mario.

You don't think that their dea- Luigi began to say before Mario interrupted him.

Nonsense they're not dead said Mario pulling out a white feather with an orange stripe in the middle and orange on the top.

Gasp are you think what i'm thinking Mario said Luigi as he pull out the same white feather that Mario had.

Yep said Mario touching the feather that gain him a yellow cape with Luigi doing the same.

Oh yeah let's go said Luigi running to gain enough speed to fly with Mario doing the same.

Now let's go get them off that hook Mario said as he and Luigi flew up to the hook and grab Lucy and Lily and landed on the ground.

You guys okay Mario asked Lucy.

Yeah we're okay replied Lucy.

Just what were you thinking getting on that hook? Luigi asked her.

It wasn't my fault Lily slipped out of my hands and ran to there Lucy said defending herself.

Well can't blame you after all babies can be trouble Mario said.

Yeah i suppose said Luigi.

You know this reminds me of the time where Yoshi and me had to save you from Baby Bowser said Mario.

Oh ha ha real funny said Luigi.

So then ready to find the others? Mario asked them.

Yep let's a go said Luigi.

Let's go said Lucy.

All righty let's a go said Mario with Lucy and Luigi following him with Luigi holding Lily in his hands.

Meanwhile With The Others.

Well this sucks that we can't find them said Greninja as he,Lucario,and the others were at the entrance of the chocolate factory.

We look everywhere said Mewtwo.

And yet we couldn't find them said Diddy.

Well this is not fair said Bowser Jr.

Yeah said Lemmy.

Sigh look guys we tried our best to find them and there was no sign of them Corrin said.

Oh great now what can we do beside standing around here moping all day,Bowser asked Dedede prompting the penguin to raise his shoulders in a i don't know manner.

Sometimes i wish things like this wouldn't happen Charizard said.

Well Charizard this whole thing would have been avoided if Iggy hadn't made that stupid machine in the first place Ludwig said.

You Know i agree with Ludwig said Wario.

Don't bring all this mess on Iggy said Samus.

It's kinda is his fault said Ness.

Pika Pika said Pikachu.

Kinda kinda? no not kinda his fault it is his fault said Lucas.

Hey hey hey look think of it this way we're having an adventure aren't we said Kaumi.

Well i suppose said Lemmy.

Yeah but i want to be back in the mansion and practice said Wario causing Bowser to look at him.

You practicing? ha ha ha don't make me laugh Wario said Bowser.

Well i don't see your fat tail training now do i Wario said.

Hey i train unlike you said Bowser.

You did horrible in the last Smash Run we had said Wario.

He's got a point there Bowser, Corrin said causing the koopa king to look at him.

Mind your business dragon boy said Bowser.

Grr don't call me that name turtle said Corrin pointing at Bowser's chest.

Well don't call me turtle then and i won't have to call you that name Bowser said.

Enough you two said Bayonetta stepping in between Bowser and Corrin.

He started it said Corrin.

And i'm finishing it Bayonetta said.

Wait you heard that, Lemmy asked them.

Heard what, Corrin asked him.

It's sounds like screaming said Lemmy.

Yeah it is but where is it coming it from, Pit asked him.

I think it's coming from where Greninja is standing at Charizard said pointing at Greninja who was standing under a pipeline.

What Greninja said.

You don't hear that screaming do you Lucario asked him.

I don't hear no screaming what's so ever, oh said Greninja as he was flat on the ground with Yoshi,Kirby,Lola,and Lana on him covered in chocolate.

That was awesome said Lana raising her hands up in excitement.

Awesome for you Lana but not for me said Yoshi spitting chocolate out of his mouth.

Heh look at me i look like a chocolate gumball said Kirby wiping his face with his hands.

Well that was fun i have to admit said Lola.

Uhh guys you do realize that you're standing on Greninja right? Diddy said them.

Huh oh whoops said Kirby as he,Yoshi,Lana and Lola got off Greninja.

Oww i think my back hurts said Greninja as he got up with a certain snake on his body.

Greninja don't move said Lana causing him to raise a eyebrow in confusion.

Why are you telling me not to mov- he began to say before realizing why,gasp Lana get your snake off me.

Well he's sleeping that's the good thing said Lana as she grab El Diablo off Greninja and put him back in her hat.

How long was he under your hat Lana,Yoshi asked her.

Since we rescue Leni replied Lana.

Huh he must have been sleeping this whole time then said Kirby.

It's a good thing he didn't wake up otherwise he probably would have eaten Greninja said Lana.

Glup yeah keep that snake in your hat Greninja said backing away in fear.

Anyway how you guys got here? Mewtwo asked Yoshi.

Though the sewer of course replied Yoshi.

Hmm i think this place is connected to each other said Bowser.

What makes you said that? Jr asked him.

Cause think about it Yoshi and them came from that pipeline that must have been connected to one of the section of this place Bowser explain to his son.

We came from the snicker section said Lana pulling a snicker bar out of her pocket.

Hmm i think i got a idea said Lemmy.

What is it? Ludwig asked him.

If we could find a control room i can control this place and bring the rest of them here Lemmy said.

Well where is the control room then? Greninja asked Lemmy .

I don't know said Lemmy.

Pika! said Pikachu pointing at a door that leads to a control room.

Nice Pikachu said Lemmy as he walk to the door opening it and was starstruck at what he saw.

Holy mother said Lemmy.

What is it Lemmy Bowser asked him.

This has so many computers Lemmy said.

Well that's the point of a control room Lemmy said Lucario.

Hmm now let's see said Lemmy as he look around the room,there's got to be a control pad around here he said as he spot one in the distance.

Bingo said Lemmy walking up to a control pad and began to look for a button that controls the factory

Let's see ah found it said Lemmy as he press the button that activated every machinery in every section.

I hope this works said Lemmy.

Meanwhile With Ikey.

She's got to be here said Ikey as he was looking for Luna in the right twix section.

Now let's see if i was a rockstar in a place like this where would i be at he said as he was looking for her.

Hey Ikey a voice said causing him to turn around.

Luna is that you Ikey said.

Yeah dude over here said Luna waving her hand as a signal to inform him.

How did you get down there? Ikey asked her

I don't know how i got down here Luna said.

Okay just stay there you are i'll find a way said Ikey as he was looking for a way to get where Luna was at.

Hurry said Luna.

Hmm let's see i can either jump down there or grab her with my grappling hook function on my gun Ikey said in his mind.

Suddenly an idea struck in his mind,that's it i can shoot a portal down where she is and shoot another to where i am with my portal gun Ikey said activating the portal gun function on his modify splatter shot.

Hey Luna said Ikey.

Yeah replied Luna.

I'm gonna fire a blue portal to where you are Ikey said causing Luna to open her eyes as wide.

You what? Luna said.

I'm gonna fire a blue portal to where you are and then i'm gonna fire a orange portal to where i am Ikey said.

Okay then Luna said.

All right gotta aim this just right Ikey said as he aim below Luna's feet and fired a blue spot out of his gun that formed into a blue portal causing Luna to bounce back a little.

Whoa dude that's cool said Luna as she saw the blue portal in front of her.

Bingo now to do my part said Ikey as he fire a orange spot at the wall causing it to form a orange portal.

All right Luna just fall in said Ikey.

Wait what's gonna happen? Luna asked him

Simple you'll exit through that portal Ikey said pointing at the blue portal, and come to the one that i shot at the wall he said pointing at the orange portal.

Okay said Luna as she jump in the blue portal and landed where Ikey was as she came out the orange portal staggering a bit before regaining her balance.

Whoa that was trippy said Luna as she heard the portal behind her disappear as Ikey turned his portal gun function off and turn his grappling hook function on.

Heh now then said Ikey as he and Luna walk to the entrance of the right twix section,shall we he said as he fire his hook and it connected to the top of the ceiling.

You might want to hang on to me Ikey informed Luna.

Ok replied Luna as she grab Ikey's waist and held on tight as they went up and landed on the floor of the right and left twix section.

Well now if i had to guess Lincoln and Leni should be up here right about now said Ikey as he snap his fingers.

As if on cue Lincoln and Leni came from the tube on the left and step out of it.

Lincoln,Leni there you guys are said Luna.

Hey guys Lincoln said.

So i guess we have to wait for the others to return then said Leni.

Yeah now let's go to the entrance of this place said Ikey as he,Lincoln, Luna,and Leni began walking to the entrance only to find a surprise waiting there.

Yo guys Ikey yelled gaining Pit's and Mewtwo's attention.

Well there you guys are Pit said.

Did you manage to find the others? Ikey asked the angel.

Well funny story while we didn't find them Pit began to say before he was interrupted by Mewtwo.

We did manage to find Lola and Lana Mewtwo said causing Ikey and them to raise their eyes in shock.

You did? Lincoln said.

Well where are they? Luna asked the legendary pokemon.

Well they're at the control room Mewtwo replied pointing at the room.

What are they doing? Ikey asked him.

They're trying to bring the others to where we are Mewtwo said.

Well i suppose so said Ikey.

I just hope that they are okay said Pit.

Don't worry Pit they're probably doing fine said Ikey.

Back To Roy and Iggy

Where the heck are they? Roy asked Iggy as they looking for Lisa and Lynn.

They should be here replied Iggy.

Well they gotta,it's not like they went into another section Roy said.

Yeah but still i wonder where they ar- Iggy began to say before looking behind Roy with a shocked expression, gasp look their they are he said causing Roy to turn around to where Iggy was pointing at.

What are you pointing at Iggyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Roy said in a surprised tone with eyes open wide like saucers.

How they get stuck inside that pot full of chocolate Iggy said in a worried tone.

I don't know Roy said,but i do know that we gotta save them he said as he and Iggy ran to the Pot that they were in.

You'll go find a switch i'll try to prevent it from reaching it's destination Roy said to Iggy as he jump on the conveyor belt to push the pot back with all his might.

Hrrgg come on you piece of metal said Roy pushing the thing but was falling at it.

Try harder Roy shouted Iggy climbing on a ladder.

I am trying harder Roy shouted with sweat coming down his face.

Well maybe you ain't trying hard enough a familiar voice said causing Roy to look up.

Oh great not you again said Roy agitated.

Yep it's me again Lynn said.

And me too Lisa said.

Grr will you two quiet it,i don't see you guys doing anything Roy said.

Well we're stuck in this pot you know Lynn said.

Well maybe i should stop pushing this thing and let the both of you get nitromed Roy said.

Roy i found the switch Iggy shouted.

Well press it then Roy shouted at him.

Okay said Iggy as he press the switch causing the conveyor belt that was carrying the pot of chocolate to stop.

Oh boy,now how are we gonna get them out of there Roy asked Iggy.

Hmm we can kick it down said Iggy causing Roy to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Ha ha like whose gonna kick this thing dow- Roy began to say before he felt a kick inside the pot.

Hey Lynn are you insane said Lisa.

What makes you said that? Lynn asked her.

You're kicking nothing but chocolate Lisa said.

I'm trying to tip this thing over and if those two thunderheads ain't helping us then i might as well do it myself said Lynn

Well if we're thunderheads then we might leave you in there then Roy said.

You wouldn't dare said Lynn.

Try me Roy said.

Will you two quit it Iggy said to the both of them.

She/He started it they both said.

And i'm finishing it said Iggy.

Well can you help us then? Lisa asked Iggy.

I am Iggy replied.

Exactly how? Roy asked him.

I'm thinking of something replied Iggy.

Well here's an idea Roy said as he move at the back of the pot and put his hands on it,you can help me tip this over he said to Iggy.

You sure that will work Roy? Iggy asked him.

Of course it will Roy said.

Ok then Iggy said as he climb down the ladder and ran to Roy.

Ok on the count of 3 we'll push Roy told him.

All right i'll count Iggy said.

Okay said Roy

1

2

3 said Iggy as he and Roy began pushing the pot over the conveyor belt but to their surprise it wasn't budging a bit.

Geez this is heavy said Roy pushing with all his might

This has gotta weight like what 200 pounds? Iggy asked him.

I guess said Roy with his veins showing on his arms.

Maybe you guys should stop before you strain yourselves Lisa said to them.

Well how else we're gonna get you out of there? Iggy asked her.

Unless one of you have a hammer Lisa said causing Roy to have an idea in his head.

That's it said Roy.

What it's? Iggy asked him.

You still got your wand with you right? Roy asked him.

Yeah but i don't see why- he began to say before realizing what Roy was thinking,gasp you thinking what I'm thinking?

Yep said Roy as he let go of the pot and went into his shell to grab a hammer.

I like what you're thinking Iggy said as he too let go of the pot and went into his shell and grab his wand.

You got your wand? Roy asked Iggy as he brought out his hammer.

Yep replied Iggy as he got his wand in his hand.

Okay then zap this bad boy Roy said pointing his hammer in front of Iggy.

Okay said Iggy as he zap the hammer making it big in Roy's hand.

And now batting Roy Koopa said Roy as he hold the hammer like a baseball player and struck the pot with his strength causing the thing to fall off the conveyor belt and into the ground with the chocolate spilling out of it along with Lynn and Lisa.

Whoa said Iggy in a surprised tone.

Yep and it's a home run Roy said raising his hands in the air.

That was cool said Lynn as she and Lisa got up.

Dangerous i might add but i agree with Lynn, Lisa said.

Aw thanks guys Roy said.

So then how are we gonna find a way out of here Lynn asked Iggy.

Beats me Iggy replied.

Well it seems we're stuck together Roy said putting his left arm around Lynn and Lisa and putting his right arm around Iggy.

I wouldn't be so sure of it Lisa said.

What makes you say that? Roy asked her.

Cause there's an elevator behind us Lisa said pointing at a elevator that was behind them.

And i think i hear voices on it Lynn said.

You make one more pun and i am done you hear me d.o.n.e.

Relax Joe,besides me and Luan are the only ones keeping you guys entertained.

By telling puns?

Yes Mario.

I think Lily is enjoying them

See even Lily likes my puns.

I think she likes Luan's puns not yours Sonic.

Quiet Luigi.

Is that? Roy asked Iggy.

Yep it's them Iggy replied

How did they get an elevator to work? Lynn asked him.

More importantly how did they find a elevator? Iggy asked wondering.

Let's ask them Lynn said

Well let's meet them when the elevator door open said Roy as he,Iggy,Lisa and Lynn began walking towards the elevator waiting for the elevator door to open.

Grr i told you Sonic.

Told me what?

That if you make one more pun i'm done.

Done with me? Or done with my puns?

Done with your puns!

Joe relax and calm yourself.

What section of this place should we be at again?

We should be at the hershey section

Yeah we should.

Hey look the elevator door is opening.

Ding

The elevator door open to reveal Mario,Sonic,Luigi,Joe,Luan,Lily,and Lucy to Iggy and the rest.

How did you guys find a elevator? Iggy asked Sonic.

Beats me one minute me,Luan and Joe was trying to find a way out of the milky way section and then the next thing we hear a elevator behind us and to find these guys on it Sonic said pointing at Mario,Luigi,Lily, and Lucy.

Well then got enough room for two koopalings,a jock and a scientist? Roy asked them.

Sure Luan replied.

All right then said Lynn as she,Lisa,Roy,and Iggy went inside the elevator with the door closing behind them.

Next stop to the entrance said Luigi as he press a button with the number 1 on it causing the elevator to move upward.

Back to the others.

They should be making their way back here right now Ikey said as he and the rest was waiting for Mario and them with him and Ludwig outside of the control room.

Relax Ikey aaid Ludwig.

I can't relax Ikey said.

Oh look just calm down Ludwig said play on your phone or something.

Sigh i suppose said Ikey as he brought out his LG out of his pants pocket and began playing on it.

So then i guess this is it then huh Ludwig said to Ikey.

What's it? Ikey asked him.

This whole adventure replied Ludwig,cause after we find Lori and once Iggy and Lisa are finishing rebuilding the dimension machine we can send them back home he said.

Yeah i suppose Ikey said with a sad expression on his face for a brief second before changing it to a smile,although i gotta admit this was one heck of an adventure we had.

Yeah you can said that Ludwig said.

And besides they're not that bad Ikey said.

Yeah although if it's okay with Master Hand and their parents to ask them can we have them visit us again Ludwig said causing Ikey to look at him with an expression on his face that said you just read my mind.

Yeah that would be cool Ikey said in an excited voice,so that way we can watch movies,play games,chat,and all that and more.

Yeah but how do you suppose they can visit us again? Ludwig asked him.

I guess by Iggy's machine Ikey said to Ludwig.

Yeah although we got to make sure that his machine doesn't cause them to be separated again Ludwig said.

Yeah said Ikey laughing lightly.

Still though i wonder what taking them so lon- Ludwig began to say before he turn around and saw an elevator that was by the control room.

What the- Ludwig and Ikey said before the elevator door open to reveal Mario and the others.

Guys said Ludwig running towards them with outstretched arms leaving Ikey to inform the rest that was in the control room.

Heyyyy Ludwig said Roy as he was being hug by him.

Where were you guys and how did you find an elevator? Ludwig asked him.

Well we and Iggy were in the hershey section looking for Lynn and Lisa and once we ahem rescue them we saw these guys on an elevator Roy explained to him.

Well what are you waiting for let's join the others Ludwig said grabbing Roy's arm with Mario's group following him.

Well it looks like the whole team is back together again Ikey said.

Now let's count to see if we got everyone accounted for Bowser said.

Got it replied Ikey, now let's see LIncoln?

Here replied Lincoln.

Leni? asked Ikey.

Like here replied Leni

Lola and Lana? asked Ikey

We're here the twins replied.

Lucy? Ikey asked waiting for her to answer.

Lucy where are you Ikey said looking for her.

Right here Lucy said appearing right beside Ikey causing him to jump.

Holy sh-Ikey said holding his chest breathing heavily,ahem anyway Luna?

Here dude Luna replied.

Luan? asked Ikey.

Here Luan replied.

Lisa? asked Ikey.

Present and accounted for Lisa replied.

Lynn? Ikey asked.

Here Lynn replied

Lily? Ikey asked.

Lily replied with making a noise with her tongue.

Alright then let's go find Lori said Ikey as he and the rest of the team went outside of the chocolate factory.

So where you think she could be at? Lincoln asked Ikey.

Well i'm not so sure that she is at the phone store anymore Ikey said.

Well where she could be at throug- Kirby said before he heard a voice that sounded quite familiar.

Kirby a voice said causing everyone to look at the direction that Kirby was looking at.

Oh god not him again Kirby said

Who's him? Lana asked the puffball

It's a friend of mine and Dedede's Kirby said to her.

Yep it's Bandanna Dee King Dedede said.

Bandanna Dee? Lynn said cocking her head to the side in confusion.

You'll see soon enough Kirby said as the voice got closer to them revealing to be a small creature with small stubby arms,a tan pear-shaped face,a round body,chestnut-colored eyes,and light-orange/tan feet with rosy cheeks ,the weird thing was that he lacks a mouth and was reddish-orange and was wearing a blue bandanna on his head and holding a spear in his hand.

Hey guys the person refer as Bandanna Dee said.

Hey Bandanna Dee how you been Kirby asked him.

I been doing fine Bandanna Dee said looking at him and the others,so how are you guys doing?

Oh we're doing well Kirby said.

So what brings you to our presence? Ikey asked him.

I was just walking around minding my business when i saw Lady Bow and Bootler walking around with a girl that looks to be Ikey's height Bandanna Dee said.

Wait you mean Lori? Lincoln asked him.

Yeah wait a minute Bandanna Dee said looking at Lincoln with a odd look on his face,who are you?

I'm Lincoln Loud Lincoln said.

Wait your last name is loud? Bandanna Dee asked him.

Uh yeah replied Lincoln.

Something tells me that you're not from here Bandanna Dee said looking at Lincoln up and down despite his short size.

Well you'll see we're from another world Lincoln said.

Another world? Bandanna Dee said.

Yep replied Lincoln.

And why do i get the feeling that is the work of a certain koopaling? Bandanna Dee said looking at Iggy.

Well yeah it is my work Iggy said.

And i suppose that is your family behind you? Bandanna Dee said to Lincoln looking at Leni and the others.

Yep Lincoln replied.

You're so adorable Lana said walking up to Bandanna Dee and pinching his cheeks.

Hey cut that out Bandanna Dee said swatting Lana's hands away from his cheeks.

Sorry but you got puffy cheeks Lana said.

Wait where's your mouth? Lola asked him.

I don't have one Bandanna Dee said.

Then how are you speaking to us now? Lola asked him.

I have my ways Bandanna Dee said.

Then how can you eat? Lisa asked him.

Look can we stop talking about what Bandanna Dee can do with his mouth Yoshi said.

Yeah we need to find Lori Sonic said.

So where did you saw her last? Dedede asked him.

Well i did see them leave out of the spooky skeleton restaurant Bandanna Dee said.

The spooky skeleton restaurant? Ikey,Mario,Luigi,and Bowser said in unison.

Yeah replied Bandanna Dee.

Why would she go there? Joe said.

I guess she was hungry Luna said.

Wait isn't that were Dry Bones work at? Donkey asked Bowser.

Yeah said Bowser.

Yeah although i wonder how is he doin- Jr began to said before he look at something that was from a very far distance.

Is that? Jr began to said before pulling out binoculars from his shell and look into them to which he saw Lori,Lady Bow,and Bootler,gasp guys i think i found Lori he said causing everyone to look at him.

What you gotta be joking? Ikey said swiping the binoculars from Jr and look into them to saw the same thing that Jr saw.

Well is he joking? Lemmy asked Ikey.

Nope he's not i saw them too Ikey said.

Well we got to send them a signal to let them know that we're here Corrin said.

Got it covered said Sonic as he was preparing to throw Pikachu up into the air but was stopped by Mario.

No Sonic said Mario.

Aw man Sonic said.

Pika pika said Pikachu looking at Mario with a confuse expression on his face.

We don't want you to use all your electricity up Mario explained to the mouse pokemon.

Pika pika Pikachu said.

Well there's might be no need for a signal Bayonetta said.

And why is that? Joe asked her.

Cause Bandanna Dee got it covered Bayonetta said pointing up at Bandanna Dee whose was flying with his spear in a helicopter motion.

How is that even possibly Lisa asked the witch.

I don't know said Bayonetta.

Well looks like science can't explain that huh Iggy said to Lisa.

Oh hush up Lisa said.

Huff huff hey guys Bandanna Dee said running out of breathe and landing on the ground.

Huh what is it? Luigi asked him.

I think i see them Bandanna Dee said.

Wait what Ikey and Lincoln said in unison and look to see Lori,Lady Bow,and Bootler running towards them.

Gasp Lori, Lincoln said running towards her with Ikey and the others following him.

Lincoln said Lori as she and Lincoln gave each other a hug with Lady Bow,Bootler, the smashers,and the rest of the loud family watching in awe.

I can't literally believe that you're safe Lori said stroking Lincoln's hair.

Yeah and it was all thanks to Ikey and them Lincoln said.

Thank you Lori said to Ikey causing him to blush.

Aw thanks Ikey said.

Wow you're tall for a 17 year old Kirby said.

Uh thanks Lori replied.

Well then i guess our work is done Lady Bow said.

Yeah now we shall return to King Boo before he gets worried Bootler said.

Okay then bye you two Mario said.

Bye guys Lady Bow said as she and Bootler went to return to the mansion.

And speaking of returning let's get you guys back home Joe said to Lincoln and the sisters.

All right then next stop the Smash Mansion Ikey said as he and the others began walking to the mansion in order to return the loud family back home.

Bandanna Dee you're coming with us? Kirby asked him.

Yeah Bandanna Dee said.

Well then come on what are you waiting for christmas? Kirby asked him

No replied Bandanna Dee.

Then what's holding you up? Kirby asked him.

Nothing said Bandanna Dee walking up to Kirby right beside him.

You're sad to see them go? Kirby said.

Well yeah Bandanna Dee said.

Don't worry when Iggy and Lisa is busy fixing the dimension machine you'll have plenty of time to hang out with them before it's time for them to leave Kirby said to him causing him to smile.

Thanks Kirby Bandanna Dee said as he,Kirby and the others were making their way to the Smash Mansion,the place that started this adventure.

End Of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Super Smash Loud Bros

Chapter 9 Going Home

Well here we are guys Mario said as he and the others were at the entrance of the smash mansion.

Man, and to think this might be the last time we'll ever see you guys again Kirby said to Lincoln.

Who knows maybe fate will have us cross paths again Lincoln said.

Yeah i suppose Kirby replied.

Well then let's a go inside Mario said as he open the door and step in the mansion with the rest of the smash gang and loud family stepping in as well with Ikey closing the door.

Whoa this is one huge mansion you got here Luna said to Joe.

Well it is huge Joe said to Luna before looking at Iggy and Lisa speaking of which Iggy you and Lisa go on fixing the dimension machine he said to the both of them.

Got it let's go Lisa Iggy said as he began to walk upstairs with her following him.

Let's do this said Lisa.

Oh yeah that reminds me Yoshi you and me got to teach Leni to drive the lawnmower Kirby said to him.

I don't think it's necessary to teach her Yoshi said.

Nonsense we gotta teach her so if she get her driving license one day she can be able to drive so that Lincoln and them won't have to rely on Lori all the time Kirby said causing Lori to look at him.

Uh who told you that i had a driving license Lori asked the puffball.

Simple Lincoln and them Kirby said pointing at Lincoln,Lynn,Lola,and Lana.

Really guys you literally told him that, Lori said to Lincoln,Lynn,Lola and Lana

Well i guess we kinda went overboard Lana said.

Sigh i ain't mad i'm just frustrated and tired Lori said.

Well all of us are and i'm surprised that Clyde or Ronnie Anne didn't text me lately Lincoln said causing Ikey to raise an eyebrow in amazement.

Lincoln got a girlfriend,Ikey asked Lola.

Yeah replied Lola.

Wait Lincoln you got a girlfriend? Joe asked him with a shocked expression on his face.

Yeah Lincoln replied.

Well i got a girlfriend too Joe said.

You do? Lincoln asked him.

Yeah but she lives on Wuhu Island Joe said.

Oh Lincoln said.

So then Leni ready for your driving lessons Kirby asked her.

I guess Leni replied.

Well then let's go said Kirby with Yoshi and her following him.

I better go follow them for Leni's safety Lori said following Kirby's direction.

Hey wait for me Bandanna Dee said following Lori.

Well i guess that leaves us then Ikey said.

What we do now? Donkey Kong asked Mario.

Hmm i know how about we show them around Mario said.

That's a genius idea bro Luigi said.

Hmm i guess but where should we start at first? Mewtwo asked him.

I think the lunch room is the best suggestion Ikey said.

Yeah cause after all this i'm actually pretty hungry Joe said with his stomach growling.

You guys go ahead i'm gonna be practicing with Sonic, Roy said.

Yeah i'm fine too Sonic said as he and Roy was going to the training room.

Okay then who's ready to chow down? Ikey asked the others.

We are said Lincoln and his sisters.

To the lunchroom we go said Mario as he and the others began walking to the lunchroom.

Meanwhile on Isle Delfino

Arf arf arf said an brown canine dog wagging his tail back and forth to a man that is 2d holding a ball in his hand.

You want the ball,you want the ball? the man asked the dog who was wagging his tail in an crazy motion.

Then fetch he said throwing the ball causing the dog to go after it.

You sure he'll be able catch it this time Mr.Game and Watch? ask a woman wearing clothes that is fit for an tactician.

Sure Reflet the man refer as Mr.Game and Watch said,he'll catch it this time.

You sure cause you threw it really far this time Reflet said as she saw the dog ran at the river and dove In.

Quack quack! said a duck flying towards the direction that the dog went to.

On second thought maybe i should see if he didn't drown Mr.Game and Watch said running in the same direction with the duck pecking him on the head leaving Reflet behind.

Sigh sometimes i wonder if he's doing it on purpose Reflet said shaking her head before turning around to see Larry,Dark Pit,Little Mac,Pac-Man,Megaman,Fox,Falco,Morton,Wendy,Toon Link,and R.O.B walking up to her.

Hey guys Reflet said to them.

Hey Reflet Megaman said.

So what were you guys doing? she asked Pac-Man

Well we were just wondering how you and the others are doing Pac-Man said.

Well aside from Mr.Game and Watch throwing the ball into the river, i'm fine said Reflet.

Wasn't he was playing fetch with the dog? Larry asked her.

Well Reflet began to say before she and the others heard a barking sound revealing it to be the dog who was being carried by the duck with Mr.Game and Watch covered in water holding the ball in his hand.

Huff huff he's a good swimmer Mr.Game and Watch said as he was out of breath giving the ball to reflet.

Well what you expect he is a dog after all Reflet said rubbing slobber off the ball with a napkin.

Yeah but not all dogs can swim R.O.B said rubbing the dog's back.

Well i see that you were having fun a voice said causing the others to look up revealing it to be Master Hand.

Master Hand how long were you floating up there? Fox asked him.

Long enough to see you guys talking Master Hand said as he float down to the ground.

So then what we do now? Falco asked him.

Well since in a few hours we're gonna be leaving soon i think it's time for you guys to get the others Master Hand said.

Aw we're leaving? Toon Link and Larry said in an sad tone.

Yes replied Master Hand.

Aw they both said.

Remember you two we have training tomorrow R.O.B said to them.

Yeah i suppose Larry said.

Speaking of which where are the others? Dark Pit asked them.

I think some of them are in Pinna Park,some are in Ricco Harbor and some are in Gelato Beach Morton said.

Looks like we're sailing to those locations Little Mac said.

Yep replied Wendy.

Well let's not stand here let's go Pac-Man said running with the others following him.

And as for me said Master Hand as he pull out his phone and went into his contacts and press Ikey's number waiting for him to answer,i'm wondering how are Ikey and them is doing?

Back To The Smash Mansion In The Lunchroom.

So let me get this straight you mean to tell me that you not only convince your sisters, but your parents that he was bad luck Ikey said to Lynn as they're were sitting with Joe and Lincoln eating in the lunchroom.

Well when you put it that way yeah Lynn said munching on an meatball sub.

Huh i'm kind of surprised Joe said munching on chicken wings swallowing a piece of it before he resume talking,cause that is something i think Ikey would do.

Well it's was kinda my fault for edging you guys on Lincoln said eating a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Well you could have told us before the whole fiasco happened Lynn said.

Wait how is it your fault Lincoln? Ikey asked him.

Well after Lynn told Leni that i was bad luck i went along with it and told everyone else,but since they actually think that i was bad luck he said making quotation marks with his fingers, i was ban from every activity, he said causing Ikey and Joe to look at him with an are you kidding me expression on their faces.

Lincoln just why? Joe asked him.

Well i never got any free time since i had to go to all of the activities,from Lola's beauty pageants to Lana's alligator wrestling to Leni's fashion shows Lincoln said finishing off the first slice of pepperoni pizza before grabbing another slice.

Wait Lana wrestles alligators? Ikey asked him

Yeah Lincoln replied

You mean to tell me that Lana wrestles alligators, flipping alligators Ikey said in a shocked tone.

Yeah Lynn said.

Holy schmoley that is awesome Ikey said raising his hands in the air.

Huh never thought i see you getting excited about alligator wrestling Lynn said finishing off her meatball sub.

Are you kidding i always want to wrestle an alligator Ikey said before calming down,but i can't since Master Hand won't let me do it he said finishing up his steak.

Master Hand would let you do it, if you agree to use a rope Joe said.

Pfff i don't need no stinking rope i'll wrestle the son of a gun with my bare hands Ikey said.

See that's the problem you would rather fight an alligator with the unsafe way rather than the safe way Joe said.

Screw the safe way i'll make sure i'll survive Jo- Ikey began to said before his phone began to ring.

Who's calling me now he said before he pull his phone out of his pocket and saw who it was causing him to have an oh no expression on his face.

Uhh i'll be right back Ikey said running out of the lunchroom leaving Joe,Lincoln and Lynn with confused looks on their faces

What was that about? Lynn asked Joe.

I don't know Joe replied.

Well then i'm guessing the others are done eating Joe said.

Come on you guys we're gonna show y'all the theater room Greninja said.

You have a theater room,Lincoln asked Joe.

Yeah and trust me it's cool when you see it Joe said.

Well then let's go Lynn said getting up from her seat leaving the two behind.

Hey wait for us Lynn Joe and Lincoln said catching up to the sports girl who was with the others.

With Ikey

Okay okay just calm down Ikey just calm down Ikey said to himself as he was in his room upstairs holding his phone in his hand ready to answer Master Hand.

Here goes nothing he said as he press the answer button and waited for him to answer.

Ikey: Hey Master Hand how are things in Isle Delfino?

Master Hand:Everything's fine although how was your adventure?

Ikey: Wh-wh-wh-wh what adventure?

Master Hand:Ikey i know.

Ikey:Wait you knew?

Master Hand: Yep i know.

Ikey: Did someone told you?

Master Hand: maybe

Ikey:Who told you?

Master Hand:I'm afraid i can't tell you that.

Ikey:You know you're taking this quite well.

Master Hand:So anyway call to tell you that me and the others are coming home soon.

Ikey: Oh

Master Hand:So i assume that Iggy is fixing the dimension machine as we speak.

Ikey:Uh yeah.

Master Hand:Anyway see you soon bye

Ikey: Bye

Well then it seems Master Hand knows Ikey said.

Well then i guess i better catch up to Joe and them he said as he dashed out of his room and went to the lunchroom only to find out that they weren't there.

Huh if they're not here then they must be in the theater room he said running towards the direction that the others went to.

Meanwhile with Lori,Leni,Bandanna Dee,Yoshi,and Kirby

Leni to your left to your left Kirby said to her as he and Bandanna Dee was teaching her to drive in a lawnmower with Lori and Yoshi watching them

My left or your left? Leni asked him

My left Leni Kirby replied

Which left? Leni ask him

To your actual left Bandanna Dee said pointing at Kirby who was standing on the left side on the grass.

Oh okay Leni said driving the lawnmower to Kirby's side of the lawn.

Nice said Kirby now to the right.

Got it said Leni turning the lawnmower to the right.

They're doing good, i'm actually impressed said Yoshi.

I thought they were gonna screw up said Lori.

You and me both Yoshi replied.

You guys don't have trust in me and Kirby Bandanna Dee said.

Well Kirby can be a bit childish sometimes said Yoshi.

Hey said Kirby feeling insulted.

What it's the truth Yoshi said.

And you act insane over fruit but you don't hear me crying about it said Kirby.

Name one incident that i went insane over fruit said Yoshi.

When Mario told you that you couldn't eat watermelons for 8 weeks said Kirby shocking Lori,Leni,and Bandanna Dee.

8 Weeks,all expect Yoshi said.

Yep and i remember it like this said Kirby.

Flashback

8 weeks yelled Yoshi as he and Mario was in Yoshi's room after his recent eating of all the watermelons in the mansion, you mean to tell me that i can't eat watermelons for 8 flipping weeks!

Yoshi calm down Mario said.

I can't calm down Yoshi said punching a wall.

Look me and Master Hand both agree that you eat all the watermelons before anyone else get a piece of it Mario said.

That's a lot of bull said Yoshi breathing heavily.

Sorry but that Master Hand's rule Mario said.

Grr i'm go into the training room to let some steam out said Yoshi as he walk out of his room leaving Mario to shake his head.

Mama mia said Mario as he saw Kirby and Joe looking at Yoshi with confused expressions on their faces.

What's the matter with Yoshi? Joe asked Mario.

Well since Yoshi ate all the watermelons again, me and Master Hand both agree that he can not eat watermelons for up to 8 weeks said Mario.

8 weeks? Kirby said in a shocked tone.

That's a bit overboard don't you think Joe said to Mario.

I know but it's for his own good said Mario,speaking of which don't you two got a team battle?

Oh crap come on Kirby, Bowser and Lucario must be waiting for us said Joe running with Kirby following him behind.

You'll think Yoshi gonna survive without eating watermelons for 8 weeks? Kirby asked Joe.

As long as he's got other fruits to occupied him he'll be fine said Joe.

End of flashback

Wow that was literally surprising to hear about Lori said.

Yeah heh heh it was tough but i pulled through Yoshi said.

Remind me to hide any pieces of watermelon the next time i come over Bandanna Dee said.

Yeah real funny there Bandanna Dee Yoshi said.

What i'm just saying Bandanna Dee said.

Speaking of which let's go catch up on the others said Kirby.

Wait what about Leni? Yoshi said.

I think she's got the hang of it Kirby said before looking back at her with a oh my expression on his face.

So how i do? Leni asked him.

Sweet mother of cranberry sauce that looks wonderful Kirby said.

You think so? Leni said.

Yep replied Kirby.

Yay! said Leni getting off the lawnmower.

She did good Lori said with an starstruck expression on her face.

Holy cow Yoshi and Bandanna Dee said.

Back to the others

So you guys already show them the theater room then Ikey said to Greninja and Bayonetta.

Yeah said Greninja.

Also where were you at? Bayonetta asked him

Well i went to my room for a second to answer a phone call Ikey said.

And who was on the phone? Greninja asked.

Just a friend of mine Ikey replied putting on a fake smile.

Uh huh said Greninja.

Anyway i think Mario is showing them the vault Bayonetta said walking to it with the ninja frog and mii fighter following her.

Ah guys took you long enough said Lemmy.

Heh sorry anyway where's Lincoln and them? Ikey asked him.

They're watching replays of the battles we had Lemmy said.

Which replay are they watching? Bayonetta asked.

They're watching the one where you,Samus,Kamui,and Peach team up against R.O.B, Fox,Mewtwo, and Dark Pit in a 4 on 4 team battle on battlefield Lemmy said.

And that one was intense said Mario.

Oh yeah i remember that one Ikey said.

Speaking of which i think they're finish watching that one and about to watch another one Donkey Kong said.

Well then let's go see which one they're watching now Ikey said walking to the replay section where they saw Lincoln and the others watching Roy (Fire Emblem) facing off against Marth on the super mario maker stage with the background starting off as the super mario bros 3 background before changing into the super mario world background surprising the loud kids.

Woah did you see the background change dude Luna asked Lucas.

Yeah i did Luna, Lucas said.

I wonder what's causing the background to change like that Luan said.

It's probably magic said Lucy.

I don't think magic is the cause of it Luce said Lynn.

Hmm maybe it's the spirits from the grave Lucy said.

Lucy there ain't no spirits from the grave changing the background of the stage Ness said.

You know i always wonder what causes that to happened Jr said

Hand hand said Lily pointing at the tv where they saw an hand with a stylus putting blocks on the stage when the background was changed into the new super mario bros u background.

What the heck Lola and Lana said in unison.

Was that a arm putting blocks on the stage Luan asked Diddy Kong

Yeah and to be honest that scared me when it happened the first time Diddy said.

Probably because you weren't prepared for it Joe said.

Ha ha ha real funny Diddy said in a sarcastic tone.

So i see that you guys are discussing about the super mario maker stage Ikey said to them.

Yeah it's kind of mind boggling to say the least Lana said.

How so Mario asked her.

Cause we're trying to figure out what cause the background to change a lot Lana said.

Well you see the cursor changes the styles of the stage Mario explained to her.

You mean that hand we saw earlier in the match Lola said.

Yep Mario replied.

Oh said Lana.

Hey guys look said Lincoln as he and the others saw Marth and Roy (Fire Emblem) attacking a smash ball with Marth earning the final hit causing his body to glow and the stage to darken.

Uh what happened to Marth? Luna asked Joe.

He got his final smash Joe said.

His final smash? Luna said confused

It's a special powerful move that we can unleashed once we break open the smash ball Joe explained to her.

Oh said Luna.

I don't get it said Lynn.

Like for example Mario can use the Mario Finale which can allow him to launch a massive stream of fire,Jr,Lemmy,Ludwig,Roy,(NSMB) Iggy,Wendy, Larry,and Morton can turn into Shadow Mario to make a x made of paint which after a certain time explodes, and as for me since i'm a mii brawler i uppercut a person into the air and then do several punches and kicks and finally send them downward with giant fists Joe said to the jock.

Whoa said Lynn.

The final smash depending on who's using it comes it 5 different categories Ikey said.

The first category is directional which launch an attack in a single direction Mario said.

The second category is focused which affect nearby opponents in any direction Bowser said.

The third category which is my favorite is the trapping category which attacks a certain area grab anyone and lay down an inescapable beatdown said Greninja.

The fourth category is stage-wide which affect the whole stage,leaving little or no hiding spots Ness said.

And finally there is the transformations category which only affect the user who can rampage around and cause damage,however some transformations like my mega evolution buff up my moveset while others like Yoshi's super dragon allow him to breath fire and shoot fireballs from his mouth Lucario said.

Man that's a lot of categories for a special powerful move Lincoln said.

What category is Ikey in? Lynn asked Joe.

He's in the directional category like Mario Joe said,but due to me and him being Mii Fighters we can change our fighting styles.

Like for example i can change from a Mii Gunner to either a Mii Brawler or a Mii Swordfighter Ikey said.

Dude you guys must be strong to surpass everyone in this room Luna said.

Hmm not really said Joe.

But y'all can change your fighting styles said Lana.

While that may be true there is a catch Ikey said.

And the catch is Lucy asked.

They can only change their fighting styles when they're not in a match Samus said.

Dang it said the loud kids.

Now then if i have to guess i think Iggy and Lisa should be finishing fixing the dimension machine by now said Luigi.

Hmm now that you mention it i haven't heard any noise from them said Ludwig.

Someone should go check on them Corrin said.

Already done that a voice said causing everyone to look revealing it to be Sonic with Yoshi,Bandanna Dee,Lori,Leni,Kirby,and Roy beside him.

So are they done Sonic? Mario asked him.

Well they're at a 100% Sonic said.

In english? Ikey asked him

In science terms he means they're done Yoshi said.

Well then i hate to say it but the adventure ends here said Ikey.

Aww man Lola and Lana said.

Well this is one adventure i'm never gonna forget said Lincoln

Pika pika? said Pikachu

Yes Pikachu it's time for them to leave said Kamui.

Pika pi? Pikachu said

Yes even Luan said Kamui.

Don't worry i'll make sure to visit you often Luan said.

If it's okay with your parents and Master Hand that is Joe said.

Well then everyone to Iggy's room said Mario walking out of the vault with everyone following him upstairs to Iggy's room.

Come in guys she's all fixed up and ready to go Iggy said opening the door for them to get in,Lisa would you mind.

Sure thing testudines said Lisa as she pull the lever down causing the machine to activate once again this time without it shaking violently

Well this is it said Pit.

The final step of getting you guys home is right there Ikey said pointing at the dimension machine.

Sniff sniff i'm gonna miss you guys Kirby said with tears coming down his eyes.

Aww don't worry Kirby Lana said hugging the crying puffball it's gonna be okay.

You sure? Kirby asked her

Trust me Lana said.

Okay i guess Kirby said.

Well this has been a blast Luan said.

Yep it sure has Luan said Mewtwo.

This might be an adventure i might remember said Mario.

Ah no sweat Mario said Lincoln.

If it's okay with Master Hand and your parents Lincoln,you guys might come over again said Dedede.

Well we're just gonna wait and see then Lincoln said.

You know there is a lesson in this Yoshi said.

And that lesson would be Iggy asked him?

Don't build machines that bring people to our world said Yoshi.

I guess i can learn that Iggy said.

Well then ready to go guys Lincoln asked his sisters.

Yeah they replied

All right then Lincoln said running towards the dimension machine geronimo he said diving headfirst inside the machine.

My turn said Lynn running towards the machine in a cannonball position.

Let's go Lana said Lola

Right behind you Lola said Lana as they ran into the machine holding hands.

Cheerio said Luna in an british accent as she step in the machine

This was a smashing good time said Luan causing everyone to groan at the pun she made as she step in the machine.

See you soon Leni said stepping in the machine with Lucy,Lori,and Lily.

Well my testudines rival street name turtle it's been fun while it lasted said Lisa as she and Iggy shook hands.

Indeed Iggy said.

Who knows maybe next science fair i'll win for the 7th time Lisa said.

Don't push your luck Iggy said.

Well then step up your game then Lisa said before stepping in the machine being the last loud to go through it.

That's all of them said Ikey.

Boy this whole day made me tried said Joe yawning

Now that you mention it i'm tired to said Sonic.

Well then i guess it time for all of us to go bed then said Samus.

Night guys said Iggy

Night Iggy everyone said as they went out of his room and began to go to their rooms everyone that is expect Kirby and Bandanna Dee.

Well Iggy,Kirby it's been fun i'll see you guys next time Bandanna Dee said running out of Iggy's room and going downstairs to escort himself out.

Well Kirby i say to you good night said Iggy as he took off his glasses and set them on the counter.

Good night Iggy said Kirby leaving out of Iggy's room before stopping himself in the front of the door.

Hey Iggy can i ask you a question Kirby said.

Yeah what is it Iggy said.

Do you really think fate will have us cross paths with the loud family again? Kirby asked him.

Well i'm not so certain what makes you say that,Iggy asked Kirby.

Cause Lincoln told me that who knows maybe fate will have us cross paths again Kirby said.

Well if you put it that way yeah anything is possible Iggy said.

I guess Kirby said before leaving Iggy's room.

What can i say this has been one crazy day and thank you the reader for reading this story of me and my fellow smash members helping Lincoln Loud and his family getting home Iggy said breaking the 4th wall before going to sleep.

The End


End file.
